The Rules Have Changed
by ditchertypepersonBUM
Summary: Bulma's a born Sayain just like Goku. In fact she's his older sister. But when Sayains start reaking havek on their home planet what will happen? And how do she and the prince keep from killing each other?
1. Chapter One Sorry no title ideas

A/U

The Rules Have Changed

Hello people. This is one a/u. In my story Bulma is the main character she is a born Sayain. Since I won't explain it all at once in the story and you need to know here is how I have her. She is Goku's older sister and Radditz's twin. She was sent to another planet and on her way there she ran into some asteroids and crash landed on Chikyuu. Half dead due to blood loss the Briefs family found her. Even near death she tries to bite and kick the couple. But soon she was to weak to fight, in the haste to save her life, Dr. Briefs gives a blood transfusion to our little temper girl she undergoes a change for the better. Her ferocity subdues leaving a short fused girl; her mahogany hair turns to a violet along with her eyes. She meets Goku in the search for dragon balls. In secret she learns how to fight and does so under the cover of a mask. Only Goku. Chi-Chi, and their son Gohan know of her secret. She is very strong she just doesn't access it often. Oh yeah the Briefs died in a plane accident so she lives alone. One more thing: in this part, stuff in between these ~~ mark a dream. 

In the dark of the night a woman tossed and turned in bed.She screamed but no one came.Her home was empty save for her, leaving no one to wake her from her nightmare.Sweat poured off her, soaking her sheets as her hellish nightmares continued.

~(The dream people, use your heads for something other than a hat rack.) The ship beeped as a crack formed in the body.The small cargo it held woke from a deep sleep and helplessly watched things turn for the worse.As the pod was impaled by more and more ice-rock, the ship slowly began to break apart.The extremes of heat from the ship and cold from space it was a miracle the infant could survive it.In a last ditch effort the computer headed for the closest habitable planet.But as it entered the atmosphere it exploded.Its charge thrown through the pods single window and fell to the unforgiving planet.Many bones broke upon impact to the cold ground.And the two year old did the only thing she could do without the full moon to aid her.She screamed. ~

Outside the land of Nod the child dreamed of her first time on her home.Not able to wake, the night was long and unforgiving.Just like the many before it, and many to come.

Bulma hummed slightly as she walked down Fifth Avenue.The Sayains Kami had spoken of weren't due for another month and she was getting supplies for her armor.She had designed it during her time in bed, you couldn't exactly work out _all_ day.So she had worked on that.She had everything planned out, design, material, and pockets.She was the queen of hidden nick knacks.Lock picks for the most part, but there was a _very _nice blow dart system with an extremely potent sleeping drug on the opposite end, but cash was in a few places and above all her capsules.They would be hidden in various spots of her suit.She wasn't foolish enough to have all of them together.Some would be easy access for her but others would be hidden in her boot heels and so on.Yawning she cursed for the billionth time that day for her nightmares.Ever since Kami had warned them about the Sayain warriors she had been having the nightmares.She didn't know why either, she knew what they were though.Memories, though she didn't recall the incident her parents had told her about it.Too bad part of her wouldn't let the sleeping dog lie.But right now she was busy.Her nights were hell but her days were nice.She was still too hurt to spar Goku.In all truth she was floating more than walking, cracked bones didn't like weight when walking.Whatever it was that made her and Goku unique she loved it, she could practically feel her bones knitting together.'I'll be able to walk by nightfall.'She thought smiling slightly.So she just faked the whole thing.Heading over to her brother's home she was greeted by Chi-Chi.Even though they disagreed on many terms they were very close.Chi-Chi understood her in ways Goku didn't, the whole female thing.She had offered to help construct the sewing part of her armor and Bulma readily accepted.She could sew but hated it with a vengeance.It was all black and if one didn't know better you would think she was going to a nightclub or bike rally.It had black pants that hugged her like a second skin.Her top was similar to a corset though it didn't serve the same purpose.Though in that alone she looked hot, she was deadly, over her that she wore a half coat.It only went down to just below her breasts but had full-length sleeves.All of it was a mix between leather and the special armor Bulma had invented long ago and improved upon.But in all of that it was still feathery light.When fully dressed her knee high boots, added about an inch to her height.She knew from _personal_ experience that if you were kicked by a heel _anywhere,_ it hurt.So she wore them.He headband was probably the most interesting parts of her ensemble.While it served the to keep her long hair out of her face it was completely metal and consisted of many tiny tubes attached to each other.All held the poisoned needle but two.One held a convenient lock pick while the other held the straw like tube she shot the tubes through.Her aim was so precise she could shoot a fly in mid flight.Not that she was bragging.Looking in the mirror she smiled."What do you think Chi do I look distracting."

"To who the Sayains or the men watching you fight.I don't know whether we should hope that they're male or not."

"True, hormones can be both good and bad.But when has _anyone_ ever been able to touch me?"Chi-Chi only shrugged and went back to preparing dinner.Even though Bulma was a genius in all fields of science the art of cooking was beyond her. Unless it was ki beam cooked she was doomed.But she _could_ help set the table.Not bothering to change she went about preparing a meal for forty people, or one Bulma, Gohan, and Goku.Chi-Chi got whatever she could grab.Which surprisingly was a good amount.After dinner was finished Bulma returned home.She had long since found out that she was capable of running on very little sleep for long periods of time, and considering her nightmares she used that to her full advantage.Going to her personal gym she began warming up.She could have easily been the best gymnast on Chikyuu if she had competed.She had the endurance they could only dream of.And her speed would be unmatched.Racing Goku was one of the things she loved to do most.She was faster than him.She was skilled in her powers.In fighting hand to hand he could kick her ass but she was improving considerably under his training.Her speed was totally her own and unmatched by even Nimbus.She was able to control ki better than anyone she had ever met and make intricate ki attacks.So the trade off for his training her in martial arts was her helping him in ki control.Stepping onto a balance beam she pushed her ki down so that floating wouldn't be part of her routine.She could feel her bones and muscles protest at her workout but she pushed the pain aside.Bending backwards she was nearly able to bend her spine in half, the palms of her hands touched the back of her heels.Slowly she shifted her weight onto her hands and lifted her legs into the air.She moved slowly and fluidly, balance was key in her routine and even though what she did wasn't challenging in many ways it forced her to concentrate and hold herself in awkward ways for minutes at a time.Helpful when you didn't know what you were racing to meet in the ground.Her moves had saved many a broken nose and other bones in the past.Lifting one hand she balanced her weight on her left side.Bending her back again she slowly made herself go back to standing on the bar.She was flexible enough but never satisfied.She knew she could be stronger than Goku given the chance.But her training was never that intense.Moving around she quickly got used to her new battle suite.It didn't harbor her movements in any way yet protected her entire form.Smiling slightly she began lifting weights, 400 pounds may have been a challenged to many but she did it with ease.Calling out a command she turned her room on.After much research she had been able to make the room capable of enhancing the gravity.Right now she could go to around 250 times her normal gravity.She had just pushed it up ten higher than she normally used before she began her real workout.Breaking a sweat she began to do her warm ups.Glancing at the calendar between sit-ups she noticed she had a meeting at Capsule Corp in a few days.Even though she was the president she had arranged it so that it was mostly self-run.They only needed her for major things, mergers, construction permissions and so on.Personally it was dull to her, after seeing so many of the scientists she wondered why it all came to her so easily.They could struggle for years on problems that took her a few days to a few minutes.Shrugging she continued her work out.She would go but not joyfully.

One Week Later

Bulma sighed as she traveled down the street, if one didn't know her well they might have thought she had been beaten had they seen her two days ago.Black and blue all over.Sparring with Goku and Piccolo simultaneously in a three-way match was tough.And when Gohan had joined in it wasn't any easier.But she had done well and healed quickly.Too bad the senzu beans wouldn't be due for another two months.The Sayains would arrive before they had a chance to harvest them.'Oh well, that's life I suppose.'She was about to open a capsule car when she felt something.Stretching her senses she wondered if it was Piccolo she was feeling.But after another minute, and getting weird looks from passers by her eyes shot open.Before she had the chance to react two pods landed in front of her.If it hadn't been for her ki she would have had a small problem of being bombarded by the debris that had been shot into the air.Stepping back she was pushed forward by the crowd behind her.Silently she watched two men both taller than her float up into the air.One was bald with a bad mustache while the other had hair as long as she was tall.They seemed to be arguing about something but Bulma couldn't understand what they were saying, but somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think that it sounded familiar.Trying not to draw attention to herself she pulled out her cell-phone.Dialing Goku's she figured he would be the best to get the whole gang together."Chi-Chi…they're here…yes I'm sure…Because they're right in front of me…oh I don't know.It could be the Sayain ships Kami spoke of but what do I know.I'm at..." But she was cut off before she could say where she was.Baldy had blasted her phone.If she hadn't felt it coming her head may have joined it.Looking up slowly she tried to put on the air that she couldn't fight.Looking at them both she sighed, they weren't being fooled.Caught off guard the one with hair that would make a barber cry had her held up in the air by her throat.Using his arm to keep her from gagging she glared at him."Put me down you big hairball."She knew she could have done worse in the insult department but going for tail jokes just felt a little low for her standards at the moment.He looked at her in slight surprise but didn't obey her."Can't say I didn't warn you."Before he had time to understand what she meant she had made a small ki flash in front of his eyes.With a cry of shock he dropped her, but she never hit the ground.Not thinking twice she took to the air.Keeping her ki low she landed on the opposite end of the crowd and took to a run.She had noticed the things on their faces react when she showed her ki.But she didn't make it very far.About two blocks down baldy showed up in front of her.Not slowing she dashed by him she avoided a ki ball and took once more to the air.Dodging around signs post and billboards she lost him in the city obstacles.But froze in mid flight when she felt the rapid rise of both their ki's.Soon the city was decimated and the three of them were the only ones alive and in site, leaving nothing for her to hide behind.Taking the ready position she thanked Kami that she hadn't brought Chi-Chi- with her.With in the blink of an eye they were beside her.Both looking rather pissed."Dear Kami."She muttered seeing the look the bald one was giving her; lust was not a welcome sight in her eyes, and here she was dressed in a business suit.Scowling she didn't hold back her mouth."Stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat you big ape."Both growled at that comment."Struck a cord there did I.Woops."She said with false apologies in her voice.Taking a quick glance around she could feel her brother getting nearer, but he was still a few minutes away."I'd love to float here and chat with you _really_, but I have things to do people to warn, Sayains to stop.You know.And that's just my morning.So, till later."Leaving in a flash the only prove that she had been there was the scent of her perfume left in the air.They tried to trace her but found nothing.But the sound of distant ringing laughter was all around them.

Running at speeds that were unmatched she met up with Goku.Getting him to power down she explained all that had happened.Telling him to get the others and to meet at her place she told him she would pick his son and wife up.Even though the intelligence factors between the two were set on different ends of the spectrum they thought alike when it was called for.It was truly then that you could tell they were related.When finally everyone was together the arguments began to fly."ENOUGH!!"Bulma shouted silencing everyone.All turned to her in shock, her temper was well know but never had she interrupted the lot of them during something like this."We all have something to say but why we're here they're out wrecking havoc.But before you say anything more I have a few announcements.One you all remember the masked fighter that barely beat Goku at the last tournament."All gave a slight nod of head except for her family."That was me."Cutting off anyone who might have spoke she went on."I was there when the Sayains landed.Both are bigger than Goku, the bald one has a temper so hold that against him.They have a machine of some sort that tells them when ki's being used.It's most likely able to measure it to so in turn that suggests that they can't sense ki.Being an advantage for us but don't be too sure.Both are stronger than anyone I've ever felt, so we may have to fight dirty."This was not the first time she had taken charge in the midst of chaos but this was the first time where the world was at stake, not some business firm.

Within the hour she had sent out the others out to check up on the Sayains and help any survivors they found.She had given them all plenty of capsules full of food and other supplies.Her power was going to be put to good use profit in it or not.She had even taken Chi-Chi someplace far away from any source of civilization.With her and Gohan to protect her underground and hidden she felt better.She had even made up a ki mask just in case to help keep them hidden.But on her way back she was sidetracked.The Sayain with the long hair was standing in front of her.He must have seen her because she had kept her ki low.Glancing around with her eyes and senses she made sure the other one wasn't around.

"So we meet again girl."

"Did you have any doubt?And don't call me 'girl'."He didn't say anything only looked at her.She was in her fighting gi and decided that she was a distraction, leaving him open for attack or her escape.And as much as she would love to knock him flat on his ass she needed to get the others organized first."You know, I'm sure Sayains have brains somewhere in your thick skulls, and once you're able to use it we'll talk.Till then I have to jet. C-ya."Before he could blink she powered up enough to move faster than one would think possible.But only going about 5 feet away.Hiding behind the nearest tree she waited to see his response to her instant departure.

"How did she?"Radditz started but then remembered she had done it when they had first seen her.He really hadn't been intending to hurt her at the moment, only question her as to how she knew of their arrival and race.He had been looking around when he spotted her.He marveled at her speed when she hardly showed up on his scouter.He would have to wait till next time though.But just as he was about to leave the breeze blew in his direction and he picked up on her sent.Doing the same trick she had he appeared in front of her.She had been watching him."Well, well look at who I found."

"Dumb breeze."Bulma muttered knowing that was what had given her away."Need something?Directions off the planet?"She asked sarcasm evident in her voice.Frowning he made sure that she was cornered between the tree and himself without actually touching her.

"How did you know of our arrival girl?"He questioned in a cold strict voice that demanded to be answered to.Too bad it didn't work on her.

"I'm not telling."Bulma hissed between her teeth.Pushing him back she caught him off guard."I'm not going to answer to you or anyone else.You want answers well then you'll have to beat them out of me.And even then you probably wont get them."Kicking him hard in the chest she dented his armor and took to a full speed run.Using her ki she made it way out of his scouter range.Powering down she squashed her power to literally nothing.She would not be caught off guard again.

A week went by and things hadn't gotten any better.Bulma, and Goku being the strongest fighters would usually attack the Sayains while the others evacuated the civilians.But after each fight they were only able to hold them off till everyone was gone.The only problem was that as far as they could see Radditz and Napa had no real pattern to their attacks.All she could tell was that they were killing as many people as possible.It made her sick each time she faced off against the bald idiot.Every time she was close enough to him for hand-to-hand combat he would threaten about what he would do to her once he defeated her.He had even tried to feel her up but she was a little too fast for him, much to her luck, and relief.Napa didn't fight fare so neither did she.She did what she had to, to win.So what if he never was able to have kids, not her problem.She didn't have to like it but if it saved the lives of her people than she would continue to do it.They had destroyed the scouters making it a little easier for the Z-team.They had learned relatively soon that they were numb to ki.Giving them at least one advantage, one they used whenever they could.

"Goku."Bulma said frowning.Both were still banged up from their last encounter with their unwelcome planetary guests."You know as well as I do that we can't keep doing this.Moving people around like sheep isn't making our job any easier."

"Well we can't let them be slaughtered Bulma!"Goku nearly yelled.Both were stressed and she knew he had a splitting headache.But whether it was from the stress or injury she didn't know, probably both.

"I'm not saying we should.But you know we have to do something different.Radditz we can take down if we worked together.But he isn't our major problem, Napa is."A shiver passed through her as she thought of him.Though she never said so she was afraid of him, there was a difference between defiance and stupidity.And she had not yet crossed that line.But she knew she was dancing rather close to it.

Her brother saw the fear his sister had and held her close to him.He had heard every single word Napa had said to Bulma and he hated not being able to help his sister.He only hoped his wife and son were ok.Right now it was his family that kept him going, they, and his friends.But before either of them could react Bulma's home was in flames."They're here!"He yelled getting a 'duh' from Bulma.

Shooting out of the falling debris Bulma and Goku looked for their attackers.Evidently Napa and Radditz had discovered them.Without speaking both fell into their battle ready.Starting with getting back to back.Later Bulma would find out that it had been Yajorobe that had squealed on their location.If he hadn't already been dead she would have killed him herself.But they didn't know that at the time, all they could think of was how to block the oncoming attack.But Bulma and Goku had not been fighting with each other for as long as they had and not picked up each other's silent signals.Both knew what the other was doing without saying a word.It had saved their lives having the silent connection before; too bad it wouldn't work in the battle they were in.It started when they were separated.Napa had charged them and in their splitting they each took a new battle stance.With little work she got them to chase her.She led them as far away from human life as she could while Goku rescued those who had been in her home.Shooting up a ki that wouldn't have hurt a fly she signaled that she was nearing the fighting area.In the 30 seconds it took Goku to get there, Bulma found herself sick and tired of leading the Sayains around. Finally, feeling her brother fast approaching, she glared at the one who had taken his partner's fair share of hair as he lunged at her. When he go within arm's reach, a blur came out of nowhere to knock the Sayian back almost a hundred yards.Goku landed quickly, scowling and dark eyes darting back and forth before resting on his opponent. Bulma smiled and came to stand at his side. "Glad you could make it so fast," she said dryly. "Maybe next time I should try smoke signals."He snorted, glaring at the now-standing Sayian, who brushed himself off with a smile. Bulma raised an eyebrow at the guy, wondering what the hell was up; most people who took a hit like that went down and stayed there, not pop back up with a grin on their face.

"I have to say, Kakkarrot, I'm impressed. I didn't think your power could increase so much." He pressed the little button on his eyepiece, nodding in approval. "VERY impressive. Our Elite can hardly improve this much in so little time."Goku's scowl deepened, and Bulma blinked as an image of Goku, dressed in Saiyan-looking armor and with several battle scars, flashed across her mind. She shook her head minutely and focused on the talking hairball while looking at the bald man. She resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at him when she caught him leering at her, but decided that wouldn't be a very effective intimidation technique."Even so, little brother," he continued with a smirk. "I expected more of you. You are nowhere near my power, let alone the other Elite. Come with us and train. Leave this worthless little planet behind."Goku blinked at the beginning of the speech, then glared at Bulma, who as biting her lower lip as she searched her memory.But all she drew as a blank.Goku raised an eyebrow, then turned to his older sibling. 

"Well, this 'worthless little planet' is my home, and I plan to defend it."

"Oh, come now, Kakkarrot. Fight your own BROTHER?" Goku nodded seriously and went back into a ready stance, waiting. The older Sayian raised an eyebrow, but nodded as well. "If you lose, I'm not taking pity on you. You had your chance."

'If? Why IF?' Bulma wondered, looking at him. The Sayian kept glancing at his partner as he spoke, as if for approval. "He doesn't WANT to fight you, Goku. He's doing it because the other guy is here."Goku's eyes narrowed to focus on his brother, and found that indeed, they were looking anywhere but him. He smirked; sliding his back foot toward his sister for better balance instead of the ready-to-move stance he'd been in.The other man, silent until now, snorted. 

"Come off it, Radditz. You're more of a scientist, like your father. You can't even throw a decent punch."Radditz bristled slightly but regarded his partner coolly. 

"Would you rather I leave him to you, Napa?"Napa shrugged carelessly, studying Goku. 

"It makes no difference to me." He stabbed the button on his own eyepiece and smirked. "He might even make me break a sweat." The scientist in Bulma ached to tinker with that thing, and the fighter screamed to destroy the damned thing, they seemed to think it gave them some sort of advantage, in truth she knew the advantage was theirs.

Goku growled at the off-handed insults, and Bulma noticed the very Sayian glare on his face. She whispered some advice before she stepped back: "He looks like he'll be slower on the ground. Keep the fight down here as much as possible and you'll have a little more of an advantage."He knew better than to argue with her and studied his new opponent. He nodded almost imperceptivity before Napa lunged at him. When Bulma said slow, he'd been expecting human speed. Without thinking, Bulma turned and smashed her foot into Napa's face just as Goku finished turning. The force of her blow and Napa's speed made her ankle throb, but the way he stumbled back, holding his face made it known that the move was effective.When Napa brought his hands down, there was a nice footprint in the center, with the pointed heel square between his eyes. Bulma thought that she should've hit half an inch either way and poked his eye out while she was at it, but took the time to go back into a defensive stance, cursing herself for attracting attention. The big ape would probably love to kick her ass, and then do whatever after he was done, and she knew very well what he would do. However, Napa motioned for Radditz to come closer, scowling at the blue-haired Sayian.

"Keep this little bitch out of my way, I'll play with her when I'm done." he growled, glaring at her and rubbing the heel mark. She grinned sweetly and he made a face. "This is just between me and Kakkarrot."

"Right," Radditz said with a sigh, turning to Bulma, smiling pleasantly. "Come here, will you?" Bulma rolled her eyes at him as if to say, 'Is he kidding?'Goku powered up ever so slightly to make sure he could track Napa and nodded when he was ready. Napa didn't waste any time in attacking, but this time Goku was ready and shoved him away with a well-placed kick to the stomach. Used to sparring his sister, he knew the importance of speed over strength.Hell that was how she fared as well as she did, and he used that to dodge another punch and knee the Sayian in the throat.While Goku was having an easy time dealing with Napa, Radditz wasn't having much luck in confining his task. With a growl, he went for her arm, but she merely waved playfully before disappearing. Slamming his fists into his sides, he looked up behind him, and sure enough there she was. Bulma looked vaguely surprised, but then remembered he was a warrior too. Then she stopped to think. Napa had said he was a scientist.She tapped his shoulder, then stole the eyepiece right off his face before vanishing in a burst of speed. Radditz growled and rubbed the spot, trying to find her. She was focused on the fight, playing with the button and trying to make sense of the flying symbols.Goku leapt up, then dashed around behind Napa, unseen. His punch would've landed if it hadn't been for the elbow that appeared out of nowhere. Bulma dodged Radditz again and came to float just over his head as he looked around wildly, her eyes on Goku getting pummeled into the ground.Powering up almost to his maximum, Goku jumped up, much higher than he should have. Napa grinned and went after him. Bulma's eyes widened and she jerked in midair.

"The GROUND, Goku!" she shouted, trying to orally knock sense into her brother before Napa did. Radditz grabbed her ankle and yanked her down, sending them both rolling. When they stopped, Bulma was sitting on his back, grabbing his tail as she watched.Goku scowled as he realized his mistake, but Napa wasn't about to let him go back down and try to fight from there. Every time her brother failed to block, Bulma gave Radditz's tail a hard squeeze without even noticing it. Radditz grunted and grabbed at the dirt, almost wishing his brother was winning so she would stop.When Goku's anger flared to life, Bulma half-rose before she realized her mistake. Radditz rolled over, pinning her down with her wrists behind her back and panting harshly. Bulma squirmed under him, but he held firm, putting all his weight on his hands to keep her arms firmly where they were. Kneeling on her waist, he could've sworn he felt something wriggle under his knees, but he could only see her belt moving as she tried to get free.Radditz looked up to see that Napa had gotten Goku by the throat, one hand on his shoulder. 

"I have to admit, Kakkarrot, you put up a good fight," Napa announced. Radditz's eyes widened and he almost let go of Bulma. Milliseconds before his hands loosened enough for her to get free; he redoubled his grip and glared up at his triumphantly smirking partner. Bulma hissed and turned her head to glare a Radditz."But it wasn't good enough." His beefy hand tightened on Goku's shoulder, then ripped off his arm from there. Bulma's eyes widened in rage and she almost threw Radditz off. He slipped to the side, barely holding onto her arm as she tried to lunge at Napa. Goku's screamed were drowned out by his sister's threats.Bulma elbowed Radditz as hard as she could, not even aiming. It was still enough to make him let go, and she flew at Napa, almost at top speed.Changing direction at the last minuet she kicked him from behind, knocking him away from Goku.Glancing down she saw that her brother was in a lot of pain.Looking back to meet Napa's glare she sensed his failing ki too.A low growl grew in her throat as she saw Napa's mouth move.Though she knew he was threatening and teasing her she heard none of it.Leading him away from her fallen brother she fought dirty. Stooping even lower than Napa had when he fought he was caught off guard by how well she fought when stooping to tricks he had never seen and wished he never felt.Bulma could care less how she fought, the only thing on her mind was killing the bald hormone filled Sayain.But in the end he was still stronger, more powerful, and more experienced than her.Slamming her into the ground she cracked the dried earth.Getting up she floated a few feet above the air.Dirty, and bloody she had never given such a glare to anyone.Holding her side lightly she felt the cracked and broken rips.But thanks to her built in armor that was all she had.Readying for another attack she nearly fell out of the air when her ki started to warn her that she was weakening. She had pulled a good number of blasts and it had taken its toll.Hissing in anger she refused to go down, she didn't know if she wanted to live or die but either way she was going to make it hard to do anything to her.She barely dodged the punch that had been directed at her stomach when one connected with her jaw.Flying back a few yards she caught her self in the air.No teeth had been lost but man would it hurt to move her mouth in the morning.Spitting out some blood she resumed fighting position.Before you could say start they were back at it again.She landed some powerful blows to the neck that would have snapped a three-foot thick diamond bloc but he only shook them off.Anger and frustration growing she screamed when he threw a blast at Goku.Distracted for the moment he took it to full advantage.Before she could blink she was in the dirt dust billowing around her.Getting up she could hardly stand, no longer feeling the ability to fight she knew it was over.Pulling in her reserves she made it so she could at least stand.But still, he fired at her upon contact she was thrown right back to Radditz, who caught her and painfully straddled her chest, pinning her arms with his knees.Not that they were doing her much good at the moment.Napa chuckled and looked at his partner's youngest sibling. "It seems the girl doesn't like seeing you in pain, Kakkarrot. I think I can fix that."Picking up the arm he had dropped when Bulma attached he powered up a ki ball in the hand that was holding Goku's arm and waited for it to dissolve through the limb from there. Then he plunged the glowing fist into Goku's chest, popping his heart out the back. Then the evil Sayian plucked the still-beating organ from the air and let the blood dribble onto its owner's face before stuffing it into his mouth with a gleeful smirk. Bulma was only glad that her brother was dead before he had to witness that.She knew that she wished she hadn't seen it.Nearly throwing up she heard Napa order Radditz off of her.Standing up she had to use the boulder that had by some miracle survived their doings for support.Digging her fingers into as if it were clay she forced herself to think straight.As the rage and sorrow built up inside of her she just barely dodged a ki blast to her head.She then did something she had always hated.Tearing her pride and heart in two she ran.Leaving her brother behind, and the chance at fighting his killer.As she ran into the woods she downed her power level.Hiding in her old 'fort' from her young years she saw the Sayains pass.'Some fort.'She thought looking at the bushes.Diving into the lake she swam up stream.She had a wife to inform of a death.She was not looking forward to the confrontation; Chi-Chi was not the type of woman you wanted to upset.She only hoped Gohan would take it better than his mother.And luckily he did.

Bulma and Chi-Chi both let out a steady fluent stream of curses amazingly in unison word for word with each other as the crossed the forest. Bulma had been forced to knock her nephew out when he had refused to leave.She might have had to do the same to Krillin if he hadn't been as badly injured as he was.She had nearly keeled over when it was her sister-in-law who had sided with her.Sending the remainder of the Z-team into space was not what she thought Chi-Chi would take to well.She wasn't feeling any better than him but she was still capable of movement.Trying to think past the migraine that seemed to be all over her brain she led the four of them to her hidden ship.It was sheer desperation, leaving the planet to co-ordinates she had received from their once god in a vision.But they all trusted in Kami, and believed it to be for the best.And if they did die in space then it would only be prolonging what would come.Bulma had just thrown in the last of the food supplies when she heard Napa's grating voice.She saw him landing behind her and froze.If they took off now they would be blasted out of the air.Leaving only one thing to do."Chi-Chi hit the blue button!"Avoiding the rapidly shutting door Chi-Chi realized too late that Bulma was sending them without her.Her shocked and horrified face was the last she saw of her friend as she left their planet.Shooting a raw blast of ki at Napa she made him miss the ship by mere centimeters."Did I stop you from doing something you wanted?"She asked in an all too innocent voice."I'm so not sorry."Taking off she tried to loose them, for once they seemed to have a plan.And the part that bothered her was that she didn't know what it was.'Not good at all.'She was so busy watching her tail that she nearly plowed into Radditz.Ducking out of the way with no time to spare she barely noted that he had been waiting for her. 'Damn!'She berated herself mentally for letting herself be herded.'What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this?'Then before her eyes she saw Napa, not being able to doge his kick she made a _lovely_ imprint in the nearby rock.As she got up and to the ready she vaguely wondered why she always was able to find something hard to crash into."Must be trying to get something through my thick skull."She answered not blinking twice at the odd look she received for her mutterings.

Bulma struggled, cursed Radditz to heaven, hell, and back again all the way.The ki collar that had been placed around her neck was _very_ effective.But the ability to sense ki was still with her.And what she felt ahead of her was massive.And the only way she could hide her fear was to be angry.But in all the chaos part of her felt that Radditz didn't want to hurt her.At least not like Napa did.But that didn't stop her fluent stream of curses in every language dead and once alive from her planet.As they passed a set of doors she began in Namek, Piccolo's ranting and Kami's lessons had been helpful in her learning.But as she reached the end of her very long list of insults, not once repeating herself, she received a very hard, well deserved, slap across her face.Looking up her eyes met with Napa's.Not stopping she picked up where she left off, only this time directing her foul language towards him instead of the one who had dragged her here.But once she _did_ reach the end of her list she took a breath, not thinking she began in a language she would have sworn she had never spoke before.The shock on his face didn't faze her in her tirade till she once again had to draw for air.(Which was quite a while later.)She was about to continue when a new voice entered the fray.

"Enough woman.Radditz release her."Immediately being allowed to stand on her own she continued to glare at Napa.Anger boiling over inside of her.The slight hum of the collar around her throat signaling that she was trying to raise her ki.Closing her eyes she calmed down enough to stop the ki flow.It got to be very painful if you fought the devise for very long.Glancing around she winced at the power she felt coming from the new Sayain.Holding her tongue for maybe the first time in her life she met eyes with him.Silence reined over them all while the two fought a silent battle of will.But she surprised them all when she pulled out the one thing that had kept her sane over the past week.Firing with deadly accuracy she shot Napa.She vaguely noticed her body being knocked into the wall making a dent as she watched Napa slowly die.Medics had been called for when she began to laugh.

"Don't bother."She whispered smiling wickedly."Not even a senzu could help him now.I shot vital arteries and poisoned his system.He'll be dead in the next few seconds."Looking down at the large body on the ground she caught sight of her gun.Radditz picked it up tentatively and looked to the Sayain with hair that shot straight up like black fire.

"Why did you do that Bitch?"He growled looking from Napa's corpse to her.

"Revenge."She said simply, thinking of all the friends and people he had killed."And if you ask me he got it too easy."

"I didn't."

"Well I said it anyway."She expected to get slapped or beaten for her smart remarks.She had heard the conversations regarding her.This was the prince.He was supposedly so powerful he had killed the being that had destroyed his home planet with relative ease.Well from what little she felt she hoped that she wouldn't be facing off against him anytime soon.

Vegeta seethed at the sight of his head guard.Not that he needed him but he was still a Sayain.He was about to kill the woman after her smart remarks when he looked into her eyes.He had seen it before in many a person's eye.She didn't care what happened to her at the moment.Being beaten, or killed, there was almost a hint of wanting for death.No, he wouldn't kill her.That would only give her what she wanted, and he be dammed if he did that.Ordering some of the other guards in the room to take her to the holding cells they dragged her out kicking and screaming.Turning to Radditz he saw him watching her disappearing figure with a look of shock.

"Why did you bring her?"He asked, while motioning for Napa's body to be taken away.Radditz started for a second before kneeling and speaking.

"When we first landed she already knew of us, she and her friends had been preparing for our arrival.Umm also her ability with technology rivals much of our own, and the ability to figure out alien technology is astounding.She got hold of a scouter and had it repaired and working better than before, why I don't know, she claimed not to need it.She destroyed many of our ships by giving out what she called viruses in the computer systems.And Napa wanted to settle a score with her, she insulted him on many degrees, many times."

"And you?Why didn't she try to shoot you along with Napa?"

"I…I believe that's because I didn't kill her friends.She seemed very close to my brother, maybe even his mate I'm not sure.But Napa killed Kakkarrot in front of her."

"Make sure she doesn't have any more of those guns on her, she killed Napa with that through his armor.She can be extremely dangerous with those."Radditz opened his mouth to say that she was dangerous without the weapon but decided against it after one look at his prince.Leaving he headed to the holding cells.He had some questions for her.Not everybody could kill a Sayain Elite with a mere, weapon.

Bulma sent out yet another stream of curses once more as tried to kick off the aliens shackling her arms.But in the end the out numbered her and she was bound with her arms above her head and back to the wall.Both her ankle shackle and wrist shackles were well imbedded into the wall.She found that out after putting all her strength into yanking on them.Despite herself she wondered what the metal was made of.While trying to reach her headband for the lock pick she missed the entrance of Radditz.She gasped then cursed when a hand out of nowhere removed her favorite accessories.She attempted at kicking him but the irons held against her efforts.She heard him chuckle as he nearly ripped her belt off."Give that back you fucking bastard…" The rest of her sentence was cut off when his hand covered her mouth.Meeting eyes with him she realized her mistake.Her tail had been hidden under the belt, now it stood out like a beechen against her battle suite.

"Hold your tongue if you wish to keep it girl."Removing his hand he heard the low growl she gave to his threat.Radditz had all that he could see of her personal belongings.Without her headband and hair ties her hair was in her face.But he could clearly see the look of hatred burning in her eyes."You're lucky the prince has taken such interest in you, otherwise you would be dead by now."

"And the problem with that would be?"She hissed backing as far away from him as her chains would permit.Radditz may not have been the strongest of all the Sayains but he was one of the more intelligent ones.He could see that she was different from any other race or woman he had ever seen.She had a body that normally he along with the rest of the crew would lust over, yet he felt nothing.And that knowledge made him curious.Looking her over he saw the second belt. But once his hand enclosed around it he jumped back.

Bulma yelped in surprise when his firm grip wrapped around one of the most sensitive parts of her body.She couldn't stop him when he did it again, more gently this time.He forced her to uncurl it from around her waist.Looking at her oddly he left without a word.Curling her tail back up she screamed into the empty cell.To anyone passing by or guarding the door they would have thought she was dieing.But it was only frustration, devastation, fear, and anger all mingled and released as one.Only one solitary tear escaped her eyes as the jolt from her collar knocked her out cold.

"You say she had a tail?"Vegeta asked not quite believing what his ears were hearing.

"Yes sire, it was hidden beneath her belt.I might not have noticed it but its color was the same as her hair.I ask…" He was cut off by one long beep.He chuckled lightly forgetting himself for a moment when it was done.

"What was that Radditz?"

"She has a good hold on the ability to manipulate her own ki.We had to put a ki collar around her.Whenever she tries to power up it gives her a warning and if she ignores it, it will shock her.Each time more powerful than the last, it's happened quite a few times now.I'm beginning to wonder when she'll stop."

Vegeta didn't say anything at the new bit of information."What were you saying before?"He wanted to get a better look at her.If she was as defiant as she had been earlier all the time it would be difficult to get her to do as she was ordered.And from what he heard her ability with technology would be a valuable asset.

"I was going to ask permission to be aloud to get a blood sample from her.She may be of a race we know not of and if there are more like her it would be a nuisance."Vegeta only gave a nod of his head, what he had first thought to be small threat and great annoyance was now turning out to be a mystery.Watching Radditz leave he wondered why he had such an interest for the Chikyuu native, but not in the form Napa had, more of a curiosity than anything else.He was not blind to women like many thought he was.She was highly attractive.And the clothes she wore accented her curves while at the same time giving her the essence that she could fight.He had seen the intent Napa had for her before he had been shot, obviously so had she.Getting up he went to her holding cell; he had a few questions he wanted answered.

Bulma groaned softly as she woke up.What met her eyes was the sight of a needle."What do you think you're doing?"She snapped seeing Radditz extracting blood from her.

"Taking a blood sample."He missed her answer, but he did hear the name his brother went by.

Despite herself Bulma giggled at the memory of trying to get a blood sample from her brother.He could stand nearly losing a limb but the sight of a needle was the ultimate terror for him.But she soon composed herself and went back to glaring at him.The question that had been nagging at the back of her mind since she first saw him was growing stronger.Finally she couldn't handle it anymore."Why are you different from the others, why is it that I feel you won't hurt me unless ordered to by that Vegetable Head I saw earlier?"He looked at her in silent shock but said nothing.She felt the needled leave her system and tried to get a better look at his face but couldn't.

"If your life means anything to you girl I suggest you not insult the Prince in any company.It would be hazardous to your health."She thought about what he had said and answered him before he left the dark room.

"If I stopped now I'd go stir crazy."She winced slightly as a migraine made its presence known in the front of her head she seemed to be getting a lot of them lately.Cursing softy she made it so sailors would blush for weeks straight.But after a while she was able to think through all the pain, barely. "Stupid Sayains, moronic prince.What did I ever do to them, other than insult and kill Napa?He deserved it."She sniffled slightly the memory of him killing Goku still fresh in her mind.But she also knew that his son and wife were alive."I've got to find them."She had already found out that the shackles were preventing her from getting the lock pick hidden next to her wrist.That left the ones in her waste.Lifting her self up she tried to get her hips close enough to one of her hands so she could retrieve the lock pick but she just couldn't reach.Dropping back down to the floor she noticed the numbness of her arms.Having them above her head for Kami knew how long was not good.Wriggling slightly she found out that the clasps were too tight for her to slip out of.But her frustration only served her for the better.It renewed her efforts at getting free.She had just nudged it up out of the pocket with her tail when a hand took it before she could.Looking up she was greeted by the smug look of the Sayain Prince.Scowling she cursed herself for not making sure she was alone.

"Resourceful little wench aren't you?"He said looking at the pick before disintegrating it."How many more things do you have hidden in that outfit of yours?"

"Oooh, you just be grateful I didn't shoot that gun at you.Men, Sayains and all, morons the lot of you.What do you want anyways?"

Though she acted brave and put up a good front Vegeta could smell her fear mingled with fury and heard the small note of fright in her voice.Looking her over once again he saw how she was nearly invisible in her armor when in the dark.Grabbing for her tail she muttered an obscenity he couldn't hear.She tried to pull it away but she was only rewarded with him tightening his grip on it, in turn making her want to yelp in pain.Instead she held it all in. 

Over the years she had begun to make her tail less sensitive but it still hurt when it was handled roughly.And he was being far from gentle.But gritting her teeth she just glared at him."It's a tail, you know extra spinal disk where a certain furry appendage I own comes from.I'm sure you can see that so why don't you let go?"She prepared for him do try and hurt her but instead she was brought to a new sensation.Looking to his hand she saw his thumb lightly stroking the fur.She opened her mouth to tell him to stop but had to shut it to be able to fight the purr that wanted to come forth.Despite her efforts to ignore the feeling she couldn't help but think what he was doing felt good a flush came to her cheeks as she forced herself to breathe regularly.By the way look on his face he knew what he was doing to her.Only making her want to slap him."Why aren't I dead yet?"She hissed hating him for making her feel the new onslaught of emotions."And let go of my tail, its real you can see that so hands off!"

Vegeta smiled inwardly, she had already begun to prove more interesting than any woman he had ever known."Were you trying to escape?"

"No, I was trying to bake a cake.Yes I was trying to get off this ship."Well she had a mouth that was for sure.Something that would have to be cured of her.

"Where did you get that gun woman?"

"I made it."Bulma grimaced when she felt his grip on her tail tighten even more."I mean it I made the stupid gun."

"That was actual ki woman, you have the collar on.That blast was to powerful to be stored energy."

"I found a loop hole in the design, made a barrier in the gun so that the collar would have no effect on it thus giving me an outlet for my ki.And the power it shot was just me being royally pissed.Happy?Let go of the tail and answer the question."

"And that would be?"Vegeta teased knowing what question she meant.Letting go of her tail he saw her whip it around her back not putting it around her waist anymore, well she was used to hiding it that's was for sure.

"Why haven't I been killed like all the others who tried stopping you idiots?"Good question, most people who resisted and caused as much trouble as she had were given a very painful death. 

"Since you killed Napa you now belong solely to Radditz.It's up to him whether or not you live.But I do have the power to order your death if I see fit."He looked to her to see how she had been taking his information.

Bulma's mask had fallen and all she could do was stare at him.In lamens terms he had said she was hair heads slave, though she would pick him over baldy any day but still."I refuse."She said anger coursing through her voice, even though inside she was terrified.But the arrogant prince only smirked and left the room.Trembling Bulma could no longer hide her fear.She was only too glad that she was alone.She was not one to show her feelings to the enemy."Oh Goku." She whispered."I could really use your help about now, or just your stupid ideas."A soft sob escaped her throat before she intentionally powered up.She had long since figured out how her collar worked.And she just didn't feel like putting up with her life at the moment.Once she steadied her ki it shocked her.For the rest of the night the only sound in the cell was the noise of her falling against the chains then her steady breathing.There she would be seeing no one for the next two days.

Bulma stared into the darkness numb to all emotions, not being able to bare her heavy heart she shut it out.She only felt the pain in her stomach and dryness of her throat.After the prince had left no one had come to see her.She just dangled on her chains not having the strength to stand.She could no longer even use the collar to give her blissful sleep.She had spotted faces looking thought the door peephole at her.But she could no longer even throw a curse at them.Smiling weakly she thought of the irony of her situation.She had asked why she wasn't dead; they were planning on starving her.Well she could deal with that.Just a day or so till she would be with all her family.Just as she was about to black out for the zillionth time she heard the door open.Someone held a cup of water to her lips.She tried not to drink it but when she had refused they had forced her to swallow it.Gathering her pride she questioned whoever was unlocking her chains."Who are you?"

"We've been through this girl.The prince wishes to see you." 

'Radditz.'She thought not bothering to look at him.He had undone her ankles and was starting on her wrist when she decided to get in a last few insults."Tell him to go to hell.I don't want to see him till he gets a dose of humility."After a second she added."A big dose."

She heard him chuckle lightly as she fell against his massive chest.She tried to push away so she could stand but instead he only picked her up.Giving up on her body she sent him a death glare.She tried to get him to drop her but the lack of food had greatly lowered her fighting capability.Growling out curses to certain Sayains with long hair and Sayian princes she was carried to the thrown room.When they reached the doors she was allowed to put her feet on the ground.Radditz let her use him for support giving her _some_ dignity as they entered.Even in her state of weakness she could sense the power radiating from the prince."You called oh royal pain in my ass."She called out calmly not caring if he killed her.Death was infinitely better than the humiliation of being a slave.He scowled at her but did nothing.He said something she couldn't understand before the only ones left in the room were her Radditz and him.

"How is it you have the strength to insult people when you can't even stand on your own."

"What do you want?If you're going to kill me get it over with.You may be powerful but you don't have any power over me so if you're planning on gloating forget it."


	2. Chapter Two

"Quite the spitfire you have Radditz

"Quite the spitfire you have Radditz."He said sending her a cold look before turning to the man beside her.

"True, but if I want to know of her race then I'll have to put up with it.I don't have the patience to break her."Bulma shivered at the thought of being broken, not that she would be an easy task.She may not have been around them long but she had a few ideas on their methods.None of witch was appealing to her.

"You do know of coarse she has been using your invention to her advantage do you not?"Vegeta asked.Bulma was beginning to get pissed, she did not like being talked about as if she wasn't there.

"Yes sire but if I had turned it off she would have escaped."

"And once she gets hold of a senzu been your gonna wish I were dead!"'That got their attention.'Bulma thought smartly looking at their faces.But before she could make any more smart remarks to them fatigue started to catch up with her again.The last thing she remembered was being caught before she hit the ground.

Vegeta had watched with some amusement when she had to be assisted to stand.She had gone two days without food or drink and was still insulting everyone she saw.He had only infuriated her more when he began speaking of her as if she were nowhere around. But soon her body gave out on her.Radditz had caught her and with permission took her to her new quarters.Once his most loyal officer was gone he had a platter of food sent to the woman's room.He didn't know why but he had the feeling she was going to make life more bearable.Though with the way she behaved he had no idea how that was possible.

Bulma woke up to the arousing sent of food.Opening her eyes she saw that she was actually in a bed.Sitting up she reached for the goblet on the platter.Not caring what it was she drank the blue liquid.Throwing manners to the wind she started to inhale her meal.When she was done she began to think again.Cursing herself for being so weak she tried to get out.But as luck had it the door was locked.'Not a problem I have my lock picks.'She was about to take the ones from her wrist when the door opened and Radditz met her gaze."Nice to see that you're up.You've been asleep for nearly a day."

"And I thought Goku had bad sleeping habits."She muttered following Radditz down the hall."Where are we going?"

"You'll see."Radditz heard her mutter something but not even _his_ hearing was that good.Opening another door he led her into the green house of the ship.He smiled ever so slightly when he saw the look on her face.After letting her wander for a moment he finally asked the question that had been bothering him since she had appeared.

"What were you to my brother."

"What?"Bulma had no clue as to what he was talking about.

"Kakkarrot, my brother.Were you his mate?"

"Your brother.Goku, your brother."Bulma plopped onto the grass suddenly feeling rather ill."He was…is…I'm not telling.But no I was not his wife. If I had been I would have gone nuts.He wasn't the brightest of people other than when in battle."She watched Radditz from the corner of her eye as she pretended to be looking at a flower.So she had a second brother.'Interesting.'

Radditz wasn't blind.She was holding back something, but he didn't know what."How did you find the kink in the collar?"

"Easily.I've built something similar before."

"A woman?"

Anger flared in side of Bulma and she faced him when she spoke."For your information I was the most intelligent person _on_ Chikyuu, _my_ father before me.I may be a woman but I can bet you I know a hell of a lot more than you think, and have _seen_ things you never will.I've _done_ things you never will, and can _do _things you can't.So don't go treating me as if your so superior to me, no one has the right to do that._Especially_ to me."Taking a breath she saw the shock on his face.At least she had gotten her point across."I'm also the most stubborn bitch you'll probably ever meet."And _that_ was true.She gave him a skeptical look when he started to chuckle."What are you laughing at?"She snapped not liking the lack of control she had over her life.Radditz didn't answer though; he only motioned for her to follow him once again.Growling many obscenities she did.She saw how the others on the ship looked at her, men full of lust.And the women with a mixture of awe, due to her colors, jealousy, she hadn't a clue why.But most of all they all looked at her with a superiority that she couldn't bare.Something she would have to teach them to lose or die trying.But the thought of the ki collar brought back many terrifying and repressed memories.There was a physical reminder of them, and she always kept it covered.Within the hour Radditz had Bulma working on equations that actually made her have to think, solving math equations that had been worked on for years in minutes had always peeved the other scientists back at home.She could understand that having a 12-year-old girl best you at something like that could be insulting.She didn't hear the slight noise behind her till a hand grabbed her and forced her to turn.She gulped when she came face to face with Vegeta.With all the evil powers around her she had forgotten to keep a lookout for his ki."What do you want?"She snapped still afraid but braver due to her anger at him for making her scared.

"Seeing what Radditz's new pet is up too."He sneered dropping her back to the floor.She very well knew who he was insinuating.

"Well why don't you go find it and leave me to work.So go bother someone else."She turned to get back to work but after a minute of feeling his eyes bore into the back of her head she turned to face him."Need something?I may be new here but I think the door out of here is that one."She said pointing to the door at the other end of the room.Before she could blink he had her held against the nearest wall, thankfully not the bored she had been working on, by her throat.She could feel his power rising and somehow knew that what he was showing was nothing compared to what he could truly do.And that frightened her.But she didn't show it, her face became a mask devoid of anything other than the amusement that she had caused him to lose his temper.And even though his grip was cutting off most of her air supply she couldn't help but chide him for it."And I thought I had a bad temper.Really you should learn to control that."She couldn't say any more because he had completely cut her air supply off.

"You _will_ respect me or be punished."He threatened watching her face begin to show the effects of suffocation.

Bulma could have retorted to him using her mind but didn't.She hadn't any clue as to what normal Sayains were capable, hell she wasn't even sure as to what her potential was, and letting them know what she was capable of would only make escape harder.She felt her face turning blue before he dropped her.Crumpling to the ground she coughed and forces air into her burning lungs.Looking up she made no effort to hide the contempt she felt for the man in front of her.Through bared teeth she did answer him."I will remember to _treat_ you with respect.But my respect in a person is _earned_.I trust you know the difference."Still breathing heavily she stood using the wall for some support."You like to make sure everyone knows you're in charge.I know you are, but that does not mean you control me._No_ one controls me, many have tried and all have failed."Still breathing heavily she began to walk back to the equation.But he sudden movement caught her and she had to stop before walking right into him.He only seemed to look at her before calmly walking away.

Vegeta had seen the fire in her cerulean eyes.Her anger dominated her fear even when he had been choking her.But her words were what had surprised him the most.She had said that she would treat him with respect, but not necessarily give it to him.Normally any other slave's head would be rolling on the ground before him for addressing him like that.But she didn't fear her death.Not in the least would it bother her to be beaten within a hairs length of her life.He wanted her to be humbled, but at the same time he wanted to be the one to break her will.He didn't have to worry about Radditz doing anything to her, as far as he could tell Radditz had no physical attraction to her.There were very few ways to make her his slave.Kill Radditz, but he didn't want to do that.He was intelligent and obviously so was she, but he was also very loyal and quite useful during battle plan arrangements.She could try and run away, and then whoever caught her could keep her.Radditz could give her to him as a gift or she could attack someone, and if they defeated her she would be his.But he didn't think she was going to attack anyone anytime soon.With her powers hindered he knew she was knocked down the scale of fighting competence severely.But he could tell from all the nick-knacks she had on her that she didn't depend on one thing totally.Something he wished some of his other soldiers would learn to do.

Bulma sighed in annoyance as she looked out the window into the endless abyss.It had been weeks since she had been made a slave to Radditz.She had been occupied herself with the work given to her and finding out as much as she could about how she and Goku had arrived on Chikyuu.So far she hadn't heard a thing about herself but Goku she had.The story had bothered her but it didn't matter much since he had never gone through with it.Looking out into the black and white scenery she wondered if Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Krillin had made it to a safe planet.She worried about them but they were hard to keep at the front of her mind.She was usually so busy with work and avoiding uncomfortable situations with the majority of the male crew she didn't have much time to think about anything other than the present and escape.So far not one good opportunity had presented itself.Pushing away from the depressing scenery she went to the cafeteria, usually the slaves waited till all the Sayains had gotten their meals before even attempting to get a food.But as usual Bulma was too hungry to care if she got a few bruises.She had been slammed into the wall a few times, but now they just pretty much ignored her.She still caught a few lustful looks and confused ones when they saw how she looked and then the amount she ate.But she only ignored them; it really wasn't that different than from what she had gotten from work.As she got into the line she noticed that the room was quieter than usual.Glancing around she saw that the ever-arrogant prince was in the vicinity.For a moment their eyes met, she gave him the look that said she was his equal before turning back to her choices of food.She had been assigned cooking duty only once before and after that they learned that she was only good in the technical and mechanical field.Taking as much as she thought she could eat she set out to finding a table.As she ate she pulled out her notepad.Taking her time she worked on the plans she had been working on.Not that she was going to show them to any Sayain but if she didn't get the work out of her head she would never be able to think straight again.Working out the equations she tuned out the noise going on around her.Pausing for a minute she took another drink of water while she glanced over her work.She nearly tore the pad in two when she refused to let go of it.Looking up she stopped herself from cursing out Vegeta.Still refusing to give him her work she tried to wrench it from his grip.But he was male, physically stronger than her, and the ki collar around her neck didn't help much.Soon he had the pad and gave her a look saying that she had pushed her luck.Of all the men on the ship he was the only one she truly feared.She was pretty sure that if any of the others were given the chance they would try and overwhelm her.But by some act of a Kami she didn't know they stayed away.But that didn't stop wondering tails, eyes, and hands.She watched as Vegeta looked through her notes.By habit there was no indication stating what she was building.And the language was a 'dead' one from her planet, if she still had a planet.So she guessed the only thing he could even recognize was the math work.That is if he was intelligent enough to decipher it

"What's this?"Vegeta asked wondering what she had been working on.Lunch was over and they were the only ones left in the room.Which he noted with some amusement she was finally realizing.

"Notes, equations.Nothing to worry your busy schedule over."

"If you wish to keep this from becoming dust you'll tell me more."He saw the panic, anger, and annoyance cross her eyes.He heard her mutter many things he couldn't understand.But looking up to him fury over riding all other feelings she answered.

"They're plans for my training room.Before all of this I had a life.Training was part of it I made inventions and obstacles to improve my skills I was weak in and strengthen the ones I excelled in.Satisfactory or do you need it in writing?"

"I believe it is in writing."He said smugly thumbing through the rest of the notes.

"I meant in something that you could read."That struck a note, so she knew he couldn't understand anything other than her equations.

"You will make these training rooms and explain to me all that is in this book."He ordered handing it back to her.

"In what world, you may be the one holding all the cards right now but I'm not going to show you my hidden aces."She took pleasure in the fact that he didn't understand the twist of the saying.But she could tell he was pissed.

"You will do as your told slave."He said reminding her of her position.

Standing up she did her best to be eye level with the man only a few inches taller than her.Pointing her finger in his face she spoke through gritted teeth."I am not, nor shall I _ever_ be a slave.I'm a victim of circumstance at the moment. _Not_ a possession or underling you can't boss me around and expect to tremble in your very presence.I am Bulma Briefs, daughter of Dr. Briefs._The_ most intelligent woman of Chikyuu and inferior to _no one_."Calming down slightly she noted the barely suppressed rage in his eyes."You can threaten me beat me and degrade me, but you can't control me.I've told you before.Its been attempted before, and he's dead now."He voice quaked towards the end at the thought of what had happened that night.Pushing it aside she escaped the horrible memories, lowering her hand she started to pick up her things to leave.She was about to leave when she found herself pinned against the wall.She was beginning to wonder how many more encounters with it she was going to have before it had her impression in it.Glaring at Vegeta she then noticed how close they actually were.She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but she couldn't move.She let out an almost inaudible squeak when she felt Vegeta push her even farther into the wall.Now she couldn't move in the slightest.It was then that her heart started to thunder against her rib cage.

Vegeta seethed with anger as she waved her finger centimeters from his face.She was acting as if she was just as strong as he was.But he didn't miss the shudder that went through her small frame when she mentioned the last time someone had tried to control her.Then as if nothing had happened she started to leave.Without thinking he pinned her to the wall, her belongings strewn about the floor.Not moving for a minute he felt her trying to get out of her current position.Pushing up against her he felt her soft curves against his body.She made a small noise so quiet he almost didn't hear it.Leaning in he came face to face with her.His lips barely brushed hers as he spoke. 

"You will do as your told woman or the consequences will be paid."Her gaze to him was a toss up between fright, anger, and something he couldn't quite make out.Stretching his senses he felt that no one was near by.Smiling cruelly he watched her eyes widen before he closed in on the last bit of space between their faces.He heard her muffled protests, and felt her renewed struggles but wasn't bothered by either of them.Forcing his tongue into her unwilling mouth he deepened the kiss, she had stopped struggling but he could still sense the fight in her.Her collar began to hum for the first time in a long time.She was either trying to power up enough to force him to release her or she was losing her temper.And after watching the woman for as long as she had been on his ship he knew it was both that were causing her to do so.Pulling back he put a good two feet between them.

Looking up at Vegeta hair fell into her face.Pushing the stray strands away she glared murder at him.Biting her tongue hard enough to draw blood she was barely able to stop herself from doing one of the things she did best.Cursing.She had just barely been able to push her ki down enough so that she would get the _lovely_ shock it provided.Not moving she waited to see what the Prince would do.Knowing that she was considerably weaker than him made her have to renew her efforts at squashing her ki down."Don't _ever_ do that again."She whispered her throat so clogged with rage that she couldn't speak properly.

Stepping forward he saw her straiten and prepare to try and run.It was amusing to see that she thought she could escape him."I do as I please woman.You will tell no one of this.When I get back from my treaty signing you will begin explaining your inventions to me.Is that clear?"His voice demanded a respectful answer.

"As crystal."Her eye's flamed a deep blue that he had never seen anywhere else.Without another word he left.He heard her grumbling, cursing and lifting of her things as he walked down the hall.For once he had something to look forward to at his return.

Radditz watched as his Chikyuu native attacked her workstation.He could see her hatred directed and focused at the papers in front of her; he was surprised that they hadn't burned under the intensity of her gaze."What's got your tail in a knot girl."He said earning the glare that the papers had been receiving.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to kill your beloved prince and survive the ordeal."She hissed.The last time he had heard such venom in her voice was when she had spoken to Napa.

"I wouldn't recommend attacking him if I were you."

"One you're not me and two why the hell not.I might actually hurt him a little."

"If you did attack him outright or any other male on this ship for that matter you would be basically saying 'take me if you can.'Not something I think you want to do."She gave him a blank stare and he elaborated."When a female attacks or challenges a male she is basically giving him the chance to take her as his mate.If she loses she will be his if he wants her.And the prince would defiantly run you into the ground, and if he let you live and you survived the ordeal you would belong to him to do with as he wishes. In short you would no longer be mine."At that she paled.Feeling like making sure she wouldn't do anything foolish he put the cherry on top."And from what I can tell he would very much enjoy your…company."At that she shivered.

With a look that made her seem as if what she was to say was being forced out of her she said."Thank you Radditz.I owe you for that one."That was exactly the opening he had been waiting for.

"In that case I'll call you on that."She gave him a wary look but he continued."I want to know how you came to be with my brother and what you were to him if you weren't his mate."

'I can't tell him I'm his sister.'She thought in a flurry.Smiling inwardly she remembered how to get around answering something.Give a different answer."I was on a quest and found him living in ignorance to the world in the mountains, I was his first and one of his closest friends."What she said was true, she was only neglecting to mention that they were all siblings.'Minor detail.He doesn't need to know.'She thought sarcastically while starting to replace the objects she had thrown around in her rage."Any other questions on Goku?"She asked wondering why she felt like opening up to her brother."I'll make you a deal, you answer some of my questions and I'll answer some of yours.Deal?"He actually looked as if he was considering it.

"I'll start."Radditz said wanting to make sure he got his answers."How did Kakkarrot get as powerful as he did?"She was silent for a moment then answered.

"We traveled around a lot when we were younger, we met an old turtle hermit who could make ki blasts, Goku tried and did the same thing he did.Master Roshi trained him and Krillin, also Kami our god, trained him.And in turn he trained me…we traded off when it came down to that."

"What did you teach him?"

"My turn for a question before I answer that one.Do you have any other brothers or sisters?"She sounded somewhat hopeful though he didn't know why.

"No…" He said thinking the question over, odd as it was."Wait, yes.My twin, she disappeared when she had been sent out on a purging mission.Never even made it to the planet."She seemed to process that information while he eyebrows rose slightly in surprise.For the rest of the day they exchanged questions, she asked about the Sayain culture and his sister for the most part, she also learned a great deal of the laws she was to live by.He learned that his brother _had_ taken a mate and even had offspring.He had asked what had happened to them wondering if they had been killed in the masses like so many others had on her home planet, but all she would say was that as far as she knew they were alive and that she had gotten them off planet before Napa or he had a chance to kill them.'So that was who was in the space ship she had launched before Napa and I captured her.'

"There's enough food to last seven Sayains for five years in there."Bulma said off-handedly taking pleasure in the reaction she saw on his face.Don't ask how I did it I won't tell."He looked a little put off and she saw a trace of the same pout Goku, Gohan, and even herself did when they didn't get something they wanted."God do you know how much you look like Goku at the moment, stop pouting."She lectured smiling at the shocked face he held.Thinking for a moment she considered doing something."If you could give me my belt I could show you pictures and stuff of Gohan and Goku growing up."In truth she wanted to look at them.She was homesick and didn't even have a picture to remember her home by.But instead he shook his head.

"Honestly I might actually do that but the prince has your belt, and I'm not going to ask him for it just to see pictures of your family."Then it was her turn to pout.He noticed how she looked like he did in a way, but pushed the thought aside.Even if by some miracle she _had_ landed on Chikyuu her nature and coloring's were all wrong to be a Sayain.But from then on the thought nagged him at the back of his mind whenever he saw her.

It had been a week since her encounter with Vegeta and Bulma tried not to think about what had happened.The very thought of it sent shivers down her spine and rage in her blood, the mixture of emotions only caused her to become angry not only with him for giving them to her but also at herself for even having them.Humming a tune to herself she made a desperate wish for her disk-man, She was busy putting her notes away for the night when she felt someone enter the room.Turning she saw a Sayain who she had seen occasionally in the halls and cafeteria.Scowling she went back to finishing up her work.As much as Radditz knew about her it was still very little as to what she was capable of.She _had_ heard the talk they had containing her.'Disgusting.'She thought seeing through the corner of her eye the way he obviously stared at her.'He's worse than any man I ever met on Chikyuu.'Napa being the only one she could compare him to, she was about to leave and take a long well deserved nights rest but to her dismay he was blocking her path."Need anything?"She said forcing herself to at least sound cordial.She didn't need to be a genius to know what the look in his eyes meant.

"Ya wench."He said in a voice that made her stomach churn.Wrapping his arm around her waist he lead her out the door.Thinking of a way to get out she smiled inwardly at how she would get out of trouble should he be a pain in the ass."You naked in my bed would be perfect."Grimacing she tried to get him to release her.

"I'd rather not.One I'm not a whore, two I'll never be a whore, and three I'm not even yours."

"That weakling third class trash you have for a master is no match for me.I can and will take you."Tightening his grip painfully around her waist he started to drag her to the doors. 

"That's what you think."She grunted freeing one hand.Wrapping her hand around his tail she did something he wouldn't expect.Instead of squeezing it she dug her nails into it.Even when blood started to trickle across her fingers she didn't let go.His grip had loosened enough for her to step away but still she held his tail mercilessly."Now you listen here Barten."She growled using his name."I. Am. Nobody's whore.Tell your buddies this for me.Hands off!"Letting go she stormed out the door, meeting Radditz in the doorway.With as much dignity and pride that their prince possessed she walked past him.

Radditz had seen the goings on and was about to step in when Bulma had taken things into her own hands or hand as it was.He almost felt sorry for Barten when he saw what she was doing but not enough to make her stop.When she was done giving her little speech he let her pass without a word.If their had been any doubt about her ability to defend herself without her ki it was put to rest after what she had done.As Barten got up he shot a killer glare at him."Don't touch what isn't yours Barten.The girl belongs to me and you can't just drag her to your quarters like any whore or palace slave.Turning he sent a few more mocking words to the second class Sayain that out ranked him."And as you've just learned she doesn't take kindly to being forced into anything."With that he went to go and check up on his little slave.As he entered her room he heard the fountain of colorful language coming from the bathroom.He could only assume she was venting out at Barten and probably the rest of the male species as she knew it."Girl get out here we need to talk."He ordered giving her time to dress if she had been showering, he had heard the water and therefore given her, her privacy.

"What, you gonna yell at me for what I did?"She said pulling a robe around her.She didn't regret what she had done and the feeling of satisfaction was worth any punishment at the moment.

"Actually no, he had no right to do what he tried.He didn't have my permission to take you so he tried to do it by force.I'm just wondering if he's going to bring it up with the prince.You may be in trouble when he returns."She only shrugged; he couldn't see why she looked so unafraid about the punishment she could receive.

"Somehow I don't think he's going to tell.I mean did you see my hand?Covered in blood.How humiliating would it be to announce that a _poor_, little _defenseless_, slave girl…stopped him from even getting relatively close to raping her?I mean all you guys are very egotistical.I doubt he's mad enough at me to make this public.All I have to do is watch my back for awhile."What she said made sense and he couldn't help but smile at the memory of him at his knees before her and not able to do a dammed thing about it.

"True I see what you mean.But the sight of him on the floor trying not to cry was priceless."

"Oh I could put a price on it.The next few days off.I'm dead tired and I think I should lay low for a while.Anyway there are a few things I need to do before your prince returns.He wants me to build him something but I haven't had the time to work out much of the specifics yet."Radditz nodded knowing what she was speaking about.Vegeta had told him that when he returned from his trip he would be using her to build the new training rooms.He consented to giving her the time off knowing that when it was time the prince wouldn't give her any.He smiled slightly as she shooed him into his room and locked her doors behind him.

Bulma slammed her alarm having forgot to shut it off.The temptation to go back to sleep danced across her mind but she pushed it away.Turning the alarm off and deciding she could get the extra rest later she headed for the bathroom. Showering quickly she came out with a puff of steam.Still pouting over not having a mirror she began to wonder just how she looked.She seemed to be getting more attention than usual.Slipping into her fighting gi she decided she would train awhile.Pushing her bed aside she smiled at what little effort it took.The lack of ki did restrain her strength, and with all the things she'd been having to do lately her strength had increased.But that was why she had always worked out while pushing her ki to its lowest.Stretching she did a few warm ups by doing a hundred pushups, sit-ups, and plenty of crunches.As she moved into her old routine she missed the audience member she had gained.Eye's closed she started to do her bar routine along a line that ran down the tile.Moving in ways that one would think the body couldn't she continued her moves as smoothly and slowly as the clouds graced the sky on a summer day.When she was upside-down being held up by her right hand she saw a shadow move.Flipping to a standing position she took the ready.And as she suspected Barten came into view."Oh its you.Leave you're not supposed to be here and are definitely not welcome."He didn't move only looked her up and down lingering on her chest and legs till he met eyes with her.

"You forget your place _slave_."He hissed emphasizing the last part.

"Ah but I haven't I know my position.I'm Bulma Briefs of the Briefs family, president of Capsule Corp. and the most defiant Bitch anywhere.See I know who I am, now get.I have the day off and I don't want to waste it talking to scum like you."As she spoke she stretched her senses in search of Radditz.He wasn't that far from her and she was about to try and bolt for the door when Barten appeared in front of her.He was still a good three feet in front of her when he spoke.

"I believe we had plans last night."

"No _you _had plans for us._I_ had plans that involved a book, but none of them happened.Get out.Radditz didn't say you could come and I didn't either.So unless you want me to rip off your tail like we had to do to Goku I would leave if I were you."

"And I think we should carry out with them."He said as if she hadn't said a word.Taking a step back she bumped into the table.Cursing herself for getting cornered she grabbed the things that lay on top of its surface.One hand found her notebook while the other encircled something round.Smiling evilly she picked both up and stood forward.He thinking that she was giving in slowly closed in on the little amount of left between them.But then before he knew what was happening she threw the ball in his face.It exploded in a cloud of gray/black powder and she ran for it.All it was was some studies from a planet's surface, dirt in other words.She had put it into the bag to look at later.She never thought that she would use it to make a hasty escape.Running down the halls she tried to avoid plowing down anybody.Using her sense of ki she tracked down Radditz.He was in his office.Not even knocking she ran into his room and slammed the door shut behind her.He looked up from his papers just in time to see her duck behind him.She was either snickering or whimpering he couldn't tell which, maybe both.But before he could question as to why she was there the door slammed open again.This time Barten stormed in shooting a furious glare at Bulma.She found it hilarious at how strongly he had to force his temper down.

Basically what he said was that he had the right to take her because she had attacked him and ran.But in truth she had been defending herself giving her the loophole that allowed her to get away with it.Once he met up with her and Radditz's debating skills he left in a huff."He never had a chance."She said once the door was shut.

"How so little one."Radditz said getting back to work.

"I was president of the most powerful company in the world.People always tried to prove I broke the law doing something or other.I'd have made one hell of a lawyer if I ever chose to."

Shaking his head he wondered how the planet survived _her_.She stayed in the room the rest of the day working out for a little while in silence and grace that amazed him then began working in her book she had brought with her.While they ate he questioned her as to what she did exactly at her work.All she said was that she was an inventor, and that she ran the company.She had set it up so it pretty much ran itself yet still relied on her for the major things.

"I was coming home from a meeting when you first landed."She said while biting into a rather large sandwich."That's why I looked the way I did.Just glad you didn't come the week before.I was kinda stuck in bed I was so beaten."By the look she got she elaborated."Goku and I sparred rather ruff, he was as bout as bad off as I was when we were done."By the end of the day he discovered that she could hold a good conversation when not bothered or aggravated by others.Over all she was capable of being pleasant company.

Bulma let out one last giggle as she shut her doors.She had reinforced the locks to make sure unwanted intruders didn't come in.Sighing she let her body absorb the heat from the water.She couldn't remember the last time she had let herself relax, half an hour later she came out and wrapped a towel around her small figure.Yawning she walked out to her dresser to find something to wear for the night.She had almost let the towel drop when she noticed there was someone in the shadows.'I need more lights in here.'She thought dryly trying to figure out how in the hell she would get away from Barten this time."Get out Barten or do you need to be humiliated again."She said with more confidence than she felt.But then again she would fight and use every dirty trick she knew.But when the figure stepped into the light it wasn't Barten."Prince Vegeta."She said slowly forcing herself not to stutter."I…you…"'There went the no stuttering part.'"What the fuck are you doing in my room?"She used her anger and annoyance to cover her fear and worry.Vegeta was worse than Barten; he didn't need to have permission.Gripping the towel tighter she waited for a response.

"I came to tell you that you start work tomorrow.Meet me in the throne room at five, do not make me have to get you myself."Not speaking she nodded.Having the feeling that he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon she grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and walked back into the bathroom.Drying her hair off she came out.

"Anything else?" She looked him in the eye.Though slaves were forbidden to do so she never listened to that particular rule, along with many others.She soon found herself face to face with him.Stepping back slightly she tried to avoid a reenactment of what had happened last time they met.

"Remember your place woman, you need to learn how to hold your tongue."

"Excuse me for having a mind of my own, I've had a stressful time being on your ship."She turned around and went to her table and grabbed some of the food she had brought back with her from dinner to snack on.In truth she just didn't wasn't to be that close to him

"Just be on time."She nearly dropped her snack when he hadn't yelled or threatened her.She just watched dumbstruck as he left.

"Sleep, sleep will make this all go away."She muttered.But it wouldn't have her.Cursing she tried everything in the book.And powering up wouldn't work because being unconscious didn't give you rest, only a headache.Sighing she decided to do what had always worked at home.She meditated; she used it as a last resort only because it was lonely and depressing there.But it did keep her mental control of her ki in tune.She had even invented a few new attacks.Clearing her mind she forced her body to relax.Sighing she soon found herself in the realm where she and Goku had sparred when they were bed bound by injuries.In her little depression she almost missed the ki blast headed at her.And since the ki collar didn't affect her here she blasted it away without a second thought."Wait a minute."Speeding to where the energy ball had come from she nearly broke into tears."Krillin!Gohan!"The two ragged fighters stopped mid-pummeling and stared at her.Before she could say anymore she was in the middle of a hug fest.Tears trailed her face as she kissed her nephew and childhood friend on their heads.Little fighting went on as she explained her situation to them.They were frustrated that they couldn't help her but she told them not to worry about her.Gohan complained about the trip being so long and all the studying his mother made him do which only made her laugh of course he tried to be mad at her for knocking him out cold but he couldn't do it.They did some light sparring before something started to tug Bulma back to the physical realm.Whispering a goodbye she added."I'll come here as often as I can but don't expect to see me too much."Then she was gone.

Blinking she saw that Radditz was in front of her.Getting up her body protested to having been still so long.Noticing the time she swore."Thanks Radditz."Was all she said before running to get ready.She couldn't believe that she had been out all night.Smiling she took a record time shower and was dressed and dry within ten minutes.Grabbing her notepad she was gone.Radditz only stood stunned by the good mood the blue haired woman had been in.

Barging into the throne room Bulma smiled.She was a few minutes late but didn't care in the least.

"Your late."Looking towards her left she saw who the gruff comment had come from.Vegeta.

"Lighten up, I'm only a few minutes late."She said still smiling and cheer filled in her voice.He only stared at her and she figured that, that was as bout as close to a shocked face she'd ever get from him.For the rest of the morning she explained her plans and how they worked and what they did.As it was she was still on cloud nine when she was busy stuffing food in her mouth she was so busy trying to finish some equations that she didn't notice the women surrounding her till one of them blocked her light.Looking up she gulped what food was in her mouth.These ladies did not look happy."Need something?"She asked wondering what she could possibly have done to miff them.

"Stay away from the prince you low-class slave."One said knocking the table over.Bulma had just been able to save her work before it hit the floor and meshed with the food.

"I'd love to but it sorta not possible, I'm making him stuff by orders and he sorta has to understand what's going on."Before any of them could continue their charming conversation Vegeta entered the room.Without so much as a word he dragged Bulma out."Let me go I _can_ walk you know."But he didn't release her till she was in a _very_ vacant room. Looking around she let out a low whistle."Dam you could fit my lab in here."She said to herself remembering how big her lab was.

"This is where you're to build everything."She nodded silently mentally placing everything in the room.Pulling out her notebook from her back pocket she started to calculate the size of her inventions and the size of the room.

"Well, the rooms big enough."Checking a wall she muttered something about reinforcing it.Giving a last glance around the room she saw that Vegeta was still there."What?"

"What's gotten into you today?You're…cheerful."Vegeta just couldn't get her, usually she was a moody bitch and now she was acting like a happy child.

"As opposed to my normal mood.I'm not going to bother explaining it to you but I had something happen and it's put a lot of relief on me.You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I'm not telling.All I'll say is that I left the ship last night and didn't at the same time."

"Explain wench."She only shook her head and leaned against the wall.He could see that he would have a hard time getting what he wanted to know from her.But he was very persistent and determined.She interested him in a way no other ever had.And if she suddenly did a one-eighty on her emotions he wanted to know why.

"Nope."Bulma was beginning to find the position of being held against a wall by her throat a very common thing when with Vegeta.Looking down at him from her uncomfortable position she tried to force him to let go of her.Giving up she hit a pressure point on his hand making it impossible for use till released.As soon as her hand left it, it functioned again.He looked at her silently then back to his hand.Glaring at her he stormed out of the room.Heaving a sigh of relief she set to work.After a few days of work she had many chunks of support beams and other whatnots ready for welding.She was about to go see if there was anything that would help her do the job when Radditz walked in.

"The prince seems to be a little peeved at you."Were the first things he said to her looking at all she had done.

"To put it lightly, I think the same thing goes with the women of the ship too.I have the feeling I'm missing something here."Looking to her twin she saw that he knew what she wanted to here and wasn't going to say it.

"I'm here so you can use your ki."At that all other thought vanished from her mind at the prospect of actually using it again."Of course you will be able only to use it in this room and not at full power."

"Knew it was to good to be true."She muttered putting an innocent expression on she smiled."Would _I_ try to escape from this _luxurious_ life?_Never_, why would I want to do that.Being a slave is _so_ satisfying."Radditz nearly flinched at the sarcasm and bite her words held.But regardless her made it able so she could use enough ki to weld her creations together.Unfortunately he didn't know how much Bulma could do on such a little amount of ki.She smiled slightly and turning to her work shouted."About face!"Instantly nearly everything in the room shot into the air.She gasped and it all came crashing to the ground.

"What was that?"He had never seen anything like that.

"I…I guess I'm stronger than the last time I did that.I can use my ki to raise objects.Helps out in the lab."

"But I only gave you enough so you could weld things with your hands, you can't even make a decent ki blast."Bulma only shrugged; lifting the metal puzzle pieces in front of her she began fusing them together.

"It doesn't require a whole lot of ki, mainly a state of mind.My father could have done it with the right training.But usually you need the training of ki so you can understand it."He only stared at her for a minuet longer then left.There was always something you could learn about her no matter what.By the end of the day she had only to program most of her machines so they could be used and touch up on the rest of them.Not wanting to leave the room she began to work late into the night.Tools of different assortments were circling her as she did the manual work on one of her agility training machines.She was about to grab a wrench as it passed her face when a loud voice entered the previously quiet room.All things she had, dropped for a second during time of shock of concentration but nothing crashed.Turning she saw Vegeta in the door. 

"Woman are you deaf?!"He shouted nearly causing her _to_ go deaf.

"No I was busy I tune out unwanted distractions when I work, so sorry for trying to get this job done well."She began letting things fall to the ground softly knowing she was likely to leash them at him if she didn't.

Vegeta glared at her, he had come to see what progress she had made since he permitted the limited use of her ki.From what he could tell she had hardly accomplished anything other than a large mess till that day.But as he entered he was surprised to see the room filled with odd structures and other things floating about without a problem.Then he spotted the oddly colored genius with tools revolving around her like it was something natural to her.He had called out to her a few times but she plainly ignored him.Shouting he startled her out of her work and once again they were arguing."Have you finished anything yet _slave_?"He said knowing it would anger her to remind her that she could only do things if and when he permitted it.He smiled inwardly as the fire that had caught his attention since they first met ignited into an inferno.

"No I haven't.In fact I'm thinking of holding off the programming till everything is set up."Scowling he began to approach her.She backed up slightly trying to keep a two-foot distance between them but he wouldn't permit it.So she was afraid of him, he could understand that.But he could also see a fear he didn't cause in her eyes.One he didn't like not knowing.She took a deep breath then stopped."Its easier to program everything at once then at different times.Patience is a virtue, get some."

Bulma hated the fear that was in her.It wasn't her fault she felt the way she did, it was the bastard that had brought it upon her.And never telling anyone had let it eat at her soul and slowed if not halted the healing.Lifting her chin she played up to the tabloids that had raved at her at home.Acting every bit the princess they claimed her to be she looked him in the eye."It's late and I have a busy day tomorrow, if your set on a tour and briefing on my progress you'll get a better one in the morning."Stepping around him she walked as quickly as possible without actually looking as if she were rushing.Powering down she set foot into the hallway.The warmth her ki provide her left leaving a chill to run up and down her spine.Doubling her step she entered her room.Covered in grease and sweat she headed straight for the bathroom.Taking a quick shower she came out as clean as could be.But the feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't leave.Sighing she knew that any chances of sleep had flown the coupe when Vegeta had riled her up.Storming back and forth across her room she neglected to answer right away when Radditz commented on her running a hole in the floor.

"Why is he bent on bothering me?"She nearly wailed at Radditz.

"Who?Barten?"

"Vegeta." She hissed after shaking her head."Barten I can handle but Vegeta has the ability to get under my skin with his mere presence.I'd give nearly anything to be able to wipe that smirk of his face."Her fists balled at her sides and blood trickled between her fingers in her attempts keep herself from powering up.All of which Radditz noticed.

"You're hurting your hands girl calm down."She paused and looked at them as if they didn't belong on her.She chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"I've done worse.Anyway they'll be gone by morning so don't worry."

Radditz saw that she was in no mood to be questioned; he wondered how others could stand being around her when she had been in full power and control.Leaving her to vent her rage in her own way he left.Vegeta had called for him just before he had entered her room.Walking quickly to the soon-to-be training room he saw the shorter man glaring at blue prints."I'll take it this is about the girl?"He asked seeing that his prince was in the state of mood he only ended up in when they were together.

"Why do you refer to her as a girl, she is too old and figured to be one?"He said earning a slightly stunned look from Radditz.

"It annoys her I suppose, but also she seems to be a child in many ways.Something in her eyes is so young and innocent.Odd considering she's spilled blood and knows about the evils around her.Why?"

"She has yet to learn her place, the only person she gives anything remotely close to true respect to is you.She sees you as something as an equal in ways."Radditz saw what the prince probably didn't know he was feeling, most likely being the reason he had avoided answering the question.Jealousy, definitely a new feeling for his prince."What have you learned of her?You said you wanted to know more about her."

"She was a friend to Kakkarrot, she claimed to have found him when on an adventure of some sort.He trained her and she him both teaching their strengths to the other and pointing out each other's weaknesses.She claimed not to be his mate but they were close."When he had mentioned her maybe having a mate Vegeta's eyes had flared.'By the gods he feels for her, maybe more.'But he kept his thoughts to himself.He was not one to point things like this out.And defiantly not to someone who could fry his molecules out of existence.

"She said he had a mate though, the day we caught her she tricked a woman into leaving without her.She just barely stopped Napa from blasting the ship.But that is pretty much all I know, she was the leader of an important company of her planet and can get around almost any law she sees.Ask Barten about that one."His last sentence held a note of amusement but Vegeta only growled."Sire may I speak freely."A wave of Vegeta's hand gave him the ok."It's quite plain that you hold an attraction to her, but don't worry about anyone getting their hands on her.She can handle herself and they see her as too much trouble to bother with.Barten tried and she was able to get out unharmed."

"How?"Vegeta had heard of the incident and could think of no reason to kill Barten without showing his feelings for the Chikyuu native.

"She grabbed his tail and dug her nails into it."His eyebrows shot up at that remark, that was a move he had never even stooped to pull."She can fight dirty and isn't afraid to do so when needed.But Barten seems to like that in her, but she knows how to get out of all the situations he's created for her and still remain within the law.If it were any other slave of mine you wished for sire I would give her to you.But Bulma I just don't think I could do that to."

Scowling Vegeta understood, they were on good terms with each other and knew Radditz spoke the truth."What if she were to run, that would give her up for grabs?"He couldn't believe it, he wanted a slave for his own and wasn't ordering for her to be given to him.

"I've warned her of the ways I could loose her to another, she may not take any option she gets.But I'm pretty sure she would run given the chance to do so thinking she won't be caught.But you know others will be looking for her and so will I."

"Why are you willing to help me Radditz."

Radditz sighed."I wish to see you happy.But she would never work for the science department regardless of what was done to her if I gave her up like a chunk of meat.She sees herself as an equal and superior to much of the crew.She's stubborn and has the will to follow through with her decisions.But if she makes her own decision and gets caught I won't be at fault.She'll have made the decision to run it'll have been her choice and fault."

"Then this will have to be well planned out.Giving her a chance too obvious would make her suspicious.Give her a chance but make it look like a blunder."Radditz nodded agreeing with Vegeta.Though he knew that in a way he was betraying the genius he reined over, he felt that she would be safer belonging to the prince.Anything of his meant 'hands off.'After being dismissed he went to sleep, planning her escape and recapture would take work.And she was not going to be easy to fool.


	3. Chapter Three

Months passed and plans were made

Months passed and plans were made.Landing on a planet with vegetation and food to spare Radditz set her escape in motion.There was no moon giving her an advantage so he thought.The chances of her being caught by Vegeta were barely better than any others.But his speed and strength gave him an edge.He hadn't been sure she would take the bate and she hadn't.The only reason they even knew she was gone was that they had been watching for her to take one escape not another."She's seeing things we didn't" Vegeta whispered standing next to his second in command.She had even broke into Vegeta's quarters to get her belt.Giving Vegeta the perfect excuse to go after her.Wishing his prince luck both set out to find the runaway.Along with half the other crew, but she was one to hide herself well.They were only too glad that she wouldn't have time to break her collar.

Bulma crouched low to the ground as Barten and a few others flew overhead.Her black gi and bandana over her hair kept her near total invisibility when in the shadows.Hissing ever so lightly she knew she could kiss her hopes of escape goodbye if she couldn't wash the blood off her.A creature that resembled a bear had attacked her looking for an easy meal.It now was injured and so was she.Its claw had done a decent job on her arm.It wasn't the pain that bothered her so much as that the blood would leave a strong scent.Searching for a pond she knew she would have to wash, wasting precious time and putting her in danger.But the blood loss was an even larger risk.'Lesser of two evils.'Glancing up to the stares she prayed to any listening Kami to let her get through this.Preferably alive.Finding a lake she noted with a small note of satisfaction most of it was hidden by the surrounding wood.Slipping out of her clothes she eased herself into the warm water.Rinsing herself off she decided to make this quick.Getting a needle and thread from her belt she started to tend to her gash.Getting into the princes room by no means of invitation had been no easy task.But after getting in finding her belt and out she had made a run for it.Finishing her last stitches she cut the string with her teeth.It would have to do till she had the time to do something better.It was then that she felt something behind her.Suppressed ki and the warmth of a body, both of which were followed by a pair of arms.Forced to turn and face her company, she froze.Vegeta.

Vegeta had seen the mess of blood and smelled it to.By the looks of things others Sayains had been there too.But before he took to the air again he caught sight of a barely perceptible trail that had been covered well.Only problem was the blood on a few of the leaves.But this blood was red; the rest was a brown green."You can run Woman but you can't hide from me."Following it he figured that she had been hurt with the skirmish of whatever had attacked her.There was very little to go by but the scent of her blood was more than enough to go off of.He also could smell the scent of water.And she was heading straight for it.He didn't know if she could smell it too but by the looks of things she was planning on cleaning up.Smart of her, but as he neared the waters edge he saw what he hadn't expected to see.She had stripped down and was washing the blood that had traveled all over her arm off.Silently he saw that she was capable of tending her wound as she sewed it together.Thinking that this would be as good as time as any he made his move.Silently he approached her from the back.He had only worn his pants seeing no need for his full body armor.She stiffened noticing him just before he forced her to face him.Big blue eyes widened as the met his gaze.Her arms moved to cover her chest from under the water as he pulled her too him.She was his now, smirking he decided to make that clear to her."Look at what I found, looks like I have a new toy to play with."He felt her begin to shiver under his touch and he glance at her hands when he felt them brush against his chest.She seemed to be rubbing a scar on her arm.Looking back to her face he saw exactly what her fear he had always seen was.The fear of being raped, and worse yet it looked as if she knew what it was like.She had been touched before and not willingly by the looks of it."You will come back with me, you will behave yourself, and you will not be a trouble for me is that clear?"His voice was steely and didn't show any of the rage, at whoever had harmed her, he felt.Why he felt that way he didn't know, he just did.

"I'll die first."Her response surprised him, even though she was clearly terrified her voice lent on to none of it.

"You'll do as your told."He whispered into her ear pulling her closer.Grabbing hold of her arms he forced them to her side.He crushed down his desire for her as he felt her bare chest make contact with his."Or we will find other ways of getting you to behave."

For a moment Bulma couldn't say a word.There was an odd feeling deep inside of her that had just magnified when he touched her.Nodding she broke contact with his face.She could feel his sense of superiority radiating off him and grimaced.He lifted out of the water and stood by the bank waiting for her to follow, minus the ki of course.Swimming to the edge she wondered how she would get dressed while saving her modesty.Glaring she did what she thought to be unexpected.Powering up she took the ringlet about her neck by surprise and was able to phase out of sight and grab her clothes.Knowing that he had probably gotten a glance at her she at least felt that she hadn't been on display for long.After receiving an anything but pleasant shock from the collar she dressed.The pain it caused was beginning to take little affect on her.Smiling she wondered if it was because she was getting used to it or stronger.Stepping out of the bushes she met Vegeta glare for glare.Gasping when he picked her up she struggled for a moment, mind racing.But when she saw he was only flying her back to the ship she crossed her arms and put the same stubborn look she wore whenever she didn't get something or got to do something she wanted.She knew that she was going to be beaten in front of the other slaves for show.It was to make them fear running, and it worked for most.But what were a few concussions when hell was waiting afterward?Yes tomorrow would be a _long_ day.Starting when they arrived back at the ship.

Bulma held her breath as she heard the crack of the whip followed by its sting.Fifty lashes.Halfway through and she had yet to make any noise other than her breathing.Granted it was rough but not one scream had escaped her lips.'Goku must be in hysterics.'She thought distracting herself from the pain.'Probably raising hell up in heaven too.'The last thought pressed into a tight smile making her next lash harsher than any of the others.'If they want me to beg for them to stop they're going to be sorely disappointed.'So far she had been beaten physically giving her skin a lovely color range going from her normal color to blue, purple, green, and any other color in-between.Also having a few broken bones ensured slow movement for months.And last but not least a whipping, but throughout the whole thing the only noise she had ever made was a grunt when the wind had been knocked from her repeatedly.'There goes my beautiful swimsuit back.' She thought knowing that what she was thinking was absurd, but at the same time knowing it was her heart that caused her the most pain.Slowly she slipped out of consciousness; her body shutting out the pain blissful darkness released her.

Radditz had watched as she took her beatings silently.He hadn't expected her to beg but her silence had been a little surprising.It was then that he saw just how much pride she owned.Small wonder that they fought the way they did.They were so much alike in the little ways.Too bad Vegeta didn't see it.When her punishment had been given they saw that she had passed out at the very end.As everyone left Vegeta brought her to her new quarters.

Vegeta glance down at the stubborn woman he held.Her black outfit she had worn was in shreds revealing a great amount of her back due to the whip ripping it apart.Now she didn't have a choice but to where the same clothes as the other slaves.She would be less than amiable when she woke.Placing her on the bed in his side quarters he ordered for one of his maids to tend to her wounds.For some reason he wanted to stay with her.But he had work to do, starting with talking with Radditz.

It wasn't the pain that went as deep as her bones that woke her, or the burning sensation from the lashes on her back.But the feeling of someone touching her back.Turning at speed that was uncanny considering her condition, grabbing the wrist that was trying to pull away she was met with two orange eyes.Her skin was green but other than that she looked human.Gasping she stiffened and fell back to the bed just barely being able to land on her front and not her back.Breathing heavily she was able to ask her question."Where are my clothes?"

"Gone, they were beyond repair.I've been tending to your wounds since his majesty brought you here.I'm sorry if I woke you."

Looking into the strange girls eyes she saw she spoke the truth.Forcing herself to relax she tried not to move."You should have let me die."

"The prince would not have been pleased if I had.Anyway even a life such as ours should not make you want for death."

"That's what you think."She muttered wondering what she would have to live for.Radditz had respected her but Vegeta didn't as far as she knew."What's your name?"

"Call me Loo-La, everyone else does.Are you the prince's new mistress?"

Bulma stiffened at that thought."If I am I'll kill myself before he can touch me."The thought of being used as an object solely for pleasure was revolting; she had not worked all her life to be as strong and intelligent as she was to be used as a mindless whore.Loo-La gave her a dress to put on and left while Bulma dressed.She noted that the dress wasn't that bad but for her bruises and scratches.She couldn't see her back and thought that for the better.Now that Loo-La had left she felt a small bit of fear in her stomach.To put it nicely she had seen that Vegeta desired her, and that was something that she didn't like.Moving slowly she could tell that her bones were fine.'If only I had a senzu been I would be fine.'Looking at the ringlet about her neck she both marveled and loathed it.Such feelings weren't unknown to her but still she didn't like having halfway feelings.Turning sharply to the sound of the door opening she winced.'Forgot my back.'Opening her eyes she saw Vegeta right in front of her.Moving back slightly she just barely kept herself from trembling.He circled her and had a blank mask on when he re-entered her line of vision.

"You're very stubborn."Vegeta stated not knowing how to handle her.He had seen her back and knew it hurt like hell, yet through all her punishment she hadn't cried out, or begged for it to be halted.

"Since when wasn't I?"Stepping closer to her he saw her wariness to his proximity.

"How long till you can get back to working on the rest of the training room?"Her shoulders relaxed slightly but she was still on guard.She didn't trust him and he could see she knew exactly what position she was in.

"Now, I'm a bit slow but I can do the calculations and hold off on construction till I'm better, shouldn't be too long."She paused and looked as if she were deciding how to word her thoughts.And he had a feeling he knew what her question would be."Wha-what are you going to-to do with me?"

Her voice held a small quaver of fear and she mentally kicked herself for it.But she had to know."I mean other than my work on the gravity chamber and such."Looking him in the face as she said it was the hardest thing she had done in a long while.In all truth she rather be facing Chi-Chi's wrath than him.She wasn't fast enough to avoid his movements as he pulled her to his body.It didn't hurt but she still felt like a caged bird in his arms.Before she could speak he claimed her lips for a second time.She probably could have pulled away but her weakened state left her vulnerable and unable to fight him off.When he did let her breath she was trembling and couldn't stop it.

"I won't hurt you woman, you don't have to fear your nights here.I respect your intelligence and you're very brave.But don't forget that I am your master and you will do as you're told.If you don't the rules will be changed."She only nodded still overwhelmed by all that had happened that day.That night she slept lightly.And was long gone into her lab by the time Vegeta waked.

Weeks passed and Bulma's body healed.Her only worry was that Vegeta and Radditz would wonder about her accelerated healing, but neither questioned it much to her relief.Vegeta hadn't touched her any more than he had before she lived with him, which she was grateful for.She avoided many fights with him and when they did argue she never pushed it so far as to get her into serious hot water.He had tried to get her to be one of the cooks but soon found out why Radditz's slaves had worked it out so someone else had her shift.

"I told you I couldn't cook.Of all the things I am capable of that is not one of them."

"The food isn't edible!"Vegeta looked back to the plate that she had warned him not to eat from.And of course he hadn't listened.

"Oh its eatable just not tasteful, I never claimed to be a chef, mechanic yes, scientist yes, cook, never.Why do you think I ate at Goku's all the time?His wife can cook."

"Wife?"At the sound of a word he didn't know he forgot the assortment of something in front of him and looked back to her.Sighing she looked up for a minute as if trying to hold herself back from doing something stupid.Being exactly what she was doing.

"Wife is the female side of mate.Husband and wife, you would call them mates."Her voice softened and he could tell she was remembering her past life.

"Did you have a mate?"He hadn't meant to ask it but it slipped, she looked to him oddly for a moment then answered.

"I had a boyfriend for awhile but he sort of got intimidated by my strength, same with the rest of them.After my parents died I stopped dating altogether."Turning she left for her room.He barely was able to hear what she said to herself."If only it hadn't happened."

'Now what does she mean by that?'He thought having one of the other slaves give him food that he could get past his tongue.

Radditz found the two of them quite amusing as well.The way she could irritate him without getting in trouble was what he liked most.He was determined to understand how her plans worked.Occasionally Vegeta would point out things that could be changed infuriating her to no end.But almost as often she could prove him wrong.Which led to what the argument was in front of him.Bulma must have been really into the equations in front of her because she didn't notice that the prince's arms were on either side of her.Being her fault from when she had ducked between them to get a better angle at the blueprints in front of her.Both too busy to notice the position they were in he decided to leave the room.

Bulma couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction when she had gotten it through to the prince's thick skull that she was right.But it was also then that she realized how close she was to him.Turning slightly she looked to his face.She tried to get out but instead he pulled her to him.Her back to his chest and her arms pinned she was more than a little uncomfortable."Umm you can let me go now."She whispered trying to repress the sensations flowing through her body.She had the feeling that she was safe whenever she was this close to him, and that feeling worried her.

Vegeta could feel how tense she was from under his touch.He _had_ seen how she reacted when around any males.She had a good facade of confidence and indifference but unlike the others he saw right through it and saw how frightened she truly felt.But when they had come out of their battle of wits all he wanted to do was hold her.She began to struggle soon after but her collar stopped her from being any real challenge.He heard her remark but didn't acknowledge it.Leaning so that his mouth was next to her ear he began to tease her."Something wrong little one?"

Bulma if at all possible stiffened more than she already was."Please Vegeta let me go I have work to do."Her voice held no emotion other than exasperation; she didn't want him to know how much he was getting to her.But all he did was look straight into her eyes.Slowly he planted his lips atop hers, it wasn't like the others he had given her, it was sweet and gentle not demanding.She found herself not kissing him back but not really objecting.When he pulled away she hardly had time to blink before he was gone.After that she found out that even though she lived near Vegeta that it was very easy to avoid him.She got up early and worked late at night.

Time passed and her life remained in the chaotic style it had been thrown into.She had once more grown as comfortable as she could get around Vegeta.When she thought about it she couldn't understand why she not necessarily forgave him for kissing her but let the anger ebb away.Though she hated having to be Vegeta's slave or just plain being a slave the one perk of belonging to the prince was no one dared touch her.Too bad that he didn't serve Vegeta.All that the crew knew was that she had been found in one of the empty room nearly dead and surrounded by her own blood.And that brought her to her present position.Lying on the medical bed hardly able to blink without causing something to hurt.She would have been put in one of the rejuvenation tanks but others were occupying them at the moment.'Guess I wasn't the only one who ran into him.'She thought glancing at the others who were residing in beds too.She hissed in pain at the effort to sit up.It was then that Radditz noticed she was awake.Pushing her back down he ordered her to stay there.Muttering a few choice words she obeyed.For the time being anyway.Settling down she shuttered at the memories that were surfacing to her mind.Some old, serving her as a reminder of what he was, and the fresh ones of the night before.Signaling many nights of restlessness and days of turmoil.Closing her eyes she began to doze.Woken every few minutes by her hellish dreams.

~~ "Daddy!!Mom!!"Bulma fought against her restraints as she was forced to watch the gory death of her parents.Helpless to do anything she cried.Turning to the cause of her pain she shrieked."Haven't you done enough?You kidnapped me beat me humiliated me and now murder my parents!"Her voice was at its loudest and she let them know EXACTLY how she felt.But the three faces only looked at her blankly.Well not completely devoid of emotion.Gero had a look of satisfaction at what he was causing her to go through.And his two creations, the monsters that had captured her, one looked blank.Nothing shone in her eyes, but her counterpart looked smug, promising with his gaze that he would repeat what he had done the night before.Slowly her sorrow dimmed and anger began to fill its place and more.Looking to one of her many burns on her arm her rage grew even more.The last thing she remembered before blacking out was breaking free of her bonds and attacking Android 17 full force. ~~

Bulma gasped as she reeled up into a sitting position.Her body was drenched in sweat and she nearly yanked the very machines that were keeping her alive out of her body.Heart racing she covered her face.Not crying but remembering.That had been no nightmare.Just the last day of her complete pride, 17 had hurt her; she had thought she had killed him that night.All she knew that had happened after that night was that Goku had found her in the ruble of the building and that there were no traces of the scientist and his abominations.She knew 18 was still around, hard to believe she was the reason why, but that was also the time she found out that 17 was still around.But of course 17 would find her when she was in outer space."I swear I'll kill you someday 17, even if it means taking my life to do it."She growled, she WOULD escape this hellhole life and hunt him down.And when she was finished with him there wouldn't be a scrap of metal to identify him by.And after that Gero would be next.Then maybe she could look herself in the face again and be confidant of who she really was.But for now she would recover, emotionally she was beaten.17 had found her the other night.Tortured her, raped her, and left her for dead.She had bones healing and blade marks too.A few scars would be left but only one was truly meant too.Looking to her left arm she saw the mark he had left the first time.He had scalded her flesh making a ring go around the upper part of her arm.And now she had a fresh one to match on her right one.Yes, 17 would pay for his crimes, and she was going to make sure of it.She jumped slightly when the feminine voice cut through the silence.

"Don't move too much you'll kill yourself, literally."To her the voice didn't sound as if she cared whether Bulma lived or died.Looking towards the voice she saw the figure of a Sayain woman making her way towards Bulma's bed."Now what are you doing awake?With all the drugs Radditz pumped into you I expected you to sleep for a month, not a day."Now her tone had turned slightly amused.

"Rather not talk about it."Bulma muttered trying to rub her temples without snagging her tubes in her hair.Scowling at them she debated whether or not to rip them out.Whoever was beside her saw her internal debate and forced Bulma's hands to her sides.

"Don't, as annoying as they are you need them for at least another day."

"Who are you?"Bulma asked desperate to distract her mind from itself."And I thought all the women on this ship despised me, what do you care whether I live or not."Her voice was cold to match the one of the one she was talking with. 

"I don't care either way."She stated confirming Bulma's beliefs."But I have a mate so you don't have to worry about me hating your guts for having the prince's attention."

"Believe me they can have him."Bulma groaned thinking of all the evil glares she had gotten from the woman of the crew."I'd rather live with Oolong and Roshi combined then be around that arrogant ass."A soft chuckle came from the woman.

"He is a little prideful but be careful of who you insult and in front of whom."Handing Bulma some food she began devouring it gratefully.She felt as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"Thanks I'm famished."She received a raised eyebrow from her remark and stopped.

"I heard you had no manners and can argue with the best."She said implying the prince.

Sitting straight she spoke."I was raised by the richest and most influential family of my planet.I was president of our company; charm is something required of a woman of my rank.I just see little use of putting them to work when I have no real reason to."Looking to the one beside her she could make out that she was defiantly Sayain, the dark shadowy figure of spiky hair and the amount of ki she felt proved it. "You never told me your name."

"Sakata.And as it is I only know you as 'Woman' I don't believe anybody knows your true name."

"Radditz does though he doesn't use it.My name is Bulma Briefs."She would have held her hand out to shake but two things held her back.One was she didn't think Sakata would know what it meant and two that the tubes and needles were still in the palms of her hand.It was then that the drugs Sakata had mentioned began to take affect.Without her empty stomach to torture her insides and keep her awake."Sorry but I'm going to fall asleep now."Before she could hear Sakata's response she was out, and she wouldn't wake up till her stomach felt as if it would tear her apart from the inside out days later.But they would not be ones of rest, more however ones of nightmare memories.Ones she had tried to suppress and refuse to think of since they happened.

Vegeta looked at his slave as she slept.When they had found her they were surprised she was even alive.From what they could tell she had been raped, burned, and cut up by a knife.Most of the marks on her were nearly gone while her state of mind he knew nothing of.His old nurse had been the only one to see her awake and she said that she had only insulted him.'She's avoiding the thought of it.'He thought scowl deepening on his face.They had been forced to remove her collar too; her ki had been what kept her alive over all, that and maybe her stubbornness to live.He saw as she dreamt of hellish things.Never screaming but always fighting, her face in pain and so many feelings that he didn't know.But once she was well enough to leave the medical wing he had her brought back to her room.Making sure someone was with her at all times he ordered them to alert him when she woke.It was late one night that she did finally awaken.

Bulma slinked into the kitchen and began to raid it of what food she could manage herself.Quickly growing restless she passed her room.She had spent Kami knew how long asleep and forced to relive her past and present.If anything she would be dammed if she let that happen to her again.Changing into something she could move easily in she raced to the training room.Even though it belonged to the prince she considered it hers.She built it she designed it so she was going to use it.As she began to power up it was then she noticed the missing collar.Smiling slightly she began a physical workout.Her sore body protested but she continued anyway.Setting the agility bots she had them attack her, you weren't suppose to destroy them merely avoid them, THAT had been _fun_ to explain to Vegeta.He seemed to think that everything would either move for him or be blasted to oblivion.Rising into the air she let it go.She concentrated purely on her work.Refusing to think of anything else other than what she was doing.She sighed when she noticed that though they may still challenge the local prince they still weren't good enough for her.By dawn she had taken to a punching bag.Her body had healed and her mind had accepted what had been but her anger remained.The poor punching toy would have to be replaced after her temper had ranted upon it.She was about to start disintegrating it when someone approached her from behind.Turning sharply she took her fighting stance.What she saw was her '_master'_.Vegeta.Grabbing her arms and pinning them to her sides he held her.At first she struggled fear welling up inside of her, but soon all she did was let him hold her, finally noticing the tears trailing down her face.

From the doorway Vegeta watched her go full out against the bag hung from the ceiling.They had yet to put the collar back on her and she had used that to her advantage.Finally walking up to her she whirled around preparing to defend herself.Slightly surprised that she had heard him but not showing it he pinned her arms and pulled her close.The pain in her eyes told more than she knew.And for the first time in his life he comforted somebody.He saw the tears running down her cheeks when she hadn't.She eventually accepted his offer and let him hold her.He knew she was a woman of pride, and the unspoken agreement to not mention this was clear.Leading her back to his quarters he sat her in front of the table loaded with food, which his other slaves had provided.Pulling up a chair he sat beside her.Looking at her he saw she had regained control of herself, no longer crying but still looking a mess she sat staring straight forward.

"When the day comes that I escape I will hunt him down."She whispered, never had he heard so much hatred in her voice.

"You know who did this then?"She nodded still not facing him.

"How can I forget?He's done it before.Hurt me, he killed my parents.After that I only had Goku and his family, and now he's dead and they're Kami only knows."What surprised him was that she was telling him things without them being forced from her.He also had the feeling that he was hearing things nobody else had."When are you going to put the collar back on me?"He looked at her for a moment.Through her passive façade mingled with hate and anger he could see a great fear.She felt bad because she couldn't fight what had happened to the best of her capabilities, her lack of ki had seen to that.Thinking he turned her to face him.

"As long as you behave I'll let you keep it off.But try to escape and you'll be worse off than you were before.Now eat.I want my gravity room finished."Beginning to eat again he saw her surprised expression from the corner of his eye.In that he saw her thanks.

Bulma finished the training room by the end of the month.Her added power enabled her to test her inventions first hand and not convince others to do it.But as she had worked she felt for the first time in her life ill.She had thrown up that morning and it was only after Vegeta had ordered her to go to the medical wing before he left for a mission of some sort that she did.She knew she wasn't pregnant, Radditz had told her that the morning after 17.But what met her in the room was nearly every Sayain woman on the ship.All were worse off than her and Radditz and the medical slaves looked overrun.She was about to let them know she was there when she recalled something.Most of that night was a blur to her, pain and blood loss stopping her from remembering all the horrors that had happened that night.

~~"This will keep you from bothering master Gero."17 sneered sticking a needle in her arm."Even if you live through tonight you wont make it."~~

Being a hairs length from death the memory was blurry, but it was that memory that told her what to do.Going around she collected several women's blood samples.Taking note of the symptoms she set to her corner of the lab.Though she hadn't used it much in her months with Vegeta.Pushing aside all her old works she prepared herself for an over hall.Writing down all she already knew she began looking for something that would tell her what was wrong with them.Others were fine it seemed to be only attacking the Sayain women.A problem if she wanted to keep her heritage a secret.For the remainder of the day she worked only taking breaks when she had to.Two weeks later she could hardly stand when she found the cure.Unfortunately it would only work for full-blooded Sayains, and though she may have been born one the mutation she had undergone as a child thanks to her father it wouldn't help her.She had just given it to Radditz when she collapsed to the floor.

"Girl you've worked yourself too hard."He whispered to her half conscious form.Carrying her to a medical bed he finally noticed her condition.She hadn't told anyone she was sick and the only one who even knew was not on the ship.Another week passed before they all began to grow worried about her.Vegeta favored her and she had helped save the lives of every Sayain female on bored earning their respect at long last.But now she seemed to be going through the same things they had and the antidote she made had no affect on her.When Vegeta returned from his signing he had been informed immediately.

"That stubborn woman."He growled talking to no one but himself as he stormed to the area of the lab she was being treated in."Had to go and get herself sicker than she was."Striding to her side he told everyone in the room to leave.Once the door was shut he took hold of her hand.She was pail and it was obvious that she was having difficulty breathing."Stubborn woman, you worked yourself near death."She had awakened when his hand took hers and Bulma forced herself to open her eyes.All she ever felt like doing was sleeping.She knew this was the second stage of the illness.She had been forced to wait for some of the others to reach it before giving them the cure.

Looking up Bulma saw Vegeta's blurry form.Giving a small smile she spoke in a horse whisper."Look who's here, his mighty self here to see little ol' me."Her voice held humor along with sarcasm."What do you want?You can't have broken anything yet."

Vegeta looked at her surprised.She was acting like her normal self when it was quite plain to anyone around that she couldn't stand on her own two feet."Vegeta."She had always been one to either insult him or call him by his first name."I want to sleep.You can shout at me tomorrow."And without another word she closed her eyes.Feeling her head he could feel the warmth through his glove.Assigning a couple nurses to tend to her over the night her left.Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep he went straight to his 'gym' as she called it.All the while he had been gone she had been in his mind.Never had a woman held this much of his attention or fancy.And the problem was he knew it wasn't just a physical attraction.But the bonding gene had been bread out of the Royal Line.Hadn't it?

Meanwhile Bulma kept waking to hellish dreams never quite remembering what had happened but still feeling the fear they had given.This time however no one came to see if she needed anything.Using all her strength she sat up slightly only to see the unconscious form of her nurse on the floor.Looking about wildly she saw the blurred form of a woman approach her.Doing her best to look intimidating she tried to focus on whoever was coming near her, and tell whether they meant to hurt or help.

"So we meet again Miss Briefs."She knew that voice.Laying back down Bulma answered her guest.

"So we do 18.Need another repair."A soft chuckle was all she heard before starting to slip off to sleep again.But before she could completely go she was rudely awakened.

"Sorry Miss Briefs but I can't let you sleep.I'm here to help.Stay awake it'll slow the virus down."Bulma felt herself being lifted and put onto a cold table that had been fixed so that it kept her in a near standing position."You saved my life when you didn't have to Miss Briefs."18 began gathering things Bulma couldn't see."Now its my turn to return the favor."Bulma smiled slightly remembering what 18 was referring to.

Unlike her brother 18 had been forced into becoming an android.Gero had place a chip in her circuitry so that he could control her.But during a sparring session with her brother he had given a good kick to the head short circuiting it. Leaving 18 in control but barely alive.Knowing that if she went to Gero to be repaired for the damage she had sustained from the sparring that he would see the chip problem and fix it she went straight to the one person who had a prayer of saving her life.Bulma Briefs.Bulma had been ready to finish 18 off but her heart told her not to.Seeing that 18's story was true she saved the woman's life.

"How many times do I have to tell you 18?Call me Bulma."And for the rest of the night 18 worked on a cure for the one person she trusted.

"I'm sorry to say but I helped create this disease.You were lucky that I was stopping by the pub on the space station or I wouldn't have known you were here or sick."Pausing slightly Bulma knew she was trying not to cry."I'm sorry for what my brother did to you."It took every bit of concentration for Bulma to answer back.

"Its not your fault 18.I forgave you a long time ago, though your brother I must say is another story."

"Well Bulma if you don't get to him first you know I will.He has to be stopped, after all he's done to us one of us is going to rip his sprockets out and see that there's nothing left to put back together."

"And then Gero will get his turn."Cheer had been forced into he Sentence as Bulma felt her body wrack with pain.Everything hurt and she dearly wished for the sweet oblivion sleep offered her but her will to live and 18's help kept her from the death that would come if she did.It was nearing the time of dawn had they been on a planet with a sun.18 was just about to give Bulma her medicine when Vegeta walked in.

Vegeta had trained most of the night and had managed to get in a few hours of sleep.Waking up hours early he decided to check up on the stubborn female who occupied most of his thoughts.Walking into the med room where she was suppose to be he found her nurse unconscious on the floor next to the bed.'That woman was too weak to do this.'He thought putting the poor slave onto the now empty bed.Using his ability to sense ki, something no other Sayian to his knowledge could do, he felt out for her weak ki.Heading into the adjoining room he froze for a second.A blond woman he had never seen before and could feel no ki from was about to stick a needle in his Bulma's arm.(Since when did he refer to Bulma by her first name?")Not thinking he blasted her sending her into a table behind her everything on it crashing and shattering on top of her.But the needle, which had been racing to meet the ground to break, stopped inches from the hard floor.

"18, get it."He heard Bulma whisper in a tight strained voice."I can't hold it much longer."But it was Vegeta that got the needle first.He would have shattered it by now but Bulma had saved it, who was this woman?She seemed to have been unfazed by his light attack.Standing before him only her clothes damaged she held out her hand.

"The names 18 and if you want Bulma alive you'll hand me her one chance of living."Her voice though monotone held no threat only truth.Glaring untrustingly at her he gave her the serum.He watched tail flipping annoyed as she inserted the liquid into Bulma's system."Bulma, you have to stay awake till this takes effect ok?You were stubborn and defiant enough to defy Gero I'm sure a petty thing like death you can withstand."

"Ha, ha 18."Bulma muttered."But your right, a little thing like death won't stop me.I have to much work to do before I can even consider kicking the bucket."Allowing herself to be helped into a standing position.

"Always the stubborn one Miss briefs."Scowling he watched her smack the back of the blonde's head weakly.

"What did I..." Her sentence was interrupted by a yawn but once it was over she continued."...about calling me that.You're my friend not my employee, call me by my first name or I'll teach ya the hard way."Vegeta could tell there was no real venom in his pet's voice and only watched as the two conversed.Who was the one Bulma trusted enough to inject something in her when so near death.

"Bulma you are a real piece of work you know that."18 said carrying her to a bed and tucking her old friend in."You can't hardly keep your eyes open and you threaten people, anyways when you get up I'll be long gone.I have a brother to hunt and revenge to fulfill."The last thing she heard Bulma say before dozing off was for her to leave something for Bulma to destroy.

"Who are you?"Vegeta said now that Bulma was asleep.

"I told you my name is 18, may have been something else at one point but not anymore."

"Why are you here."His arms were crossed and he glared at the petite girl in front of him.

"To help Bulma, I owe her my life when she could have let me die.She has a good heart and things have happened to her that shouldn't have.I found out what my brother did to her and came as fast as I can.She'll be weak for a while but she'll live.Now if you'll excuse me I'm leaving.The few men I met on my way here will be quite shocked to find themselves unconscious I'm sure, and I would like to leave before they awaken and come looking for me."Bowing slightly she left for the door.Not seeing any reason to stop her he let 18 go.Pulling a chair next to Bulma's cot he waited for her to awaken.She had questions to answer, and she wouldn't get out of them like before.

Bulma groaned at the pounding migraine that awoke her.Opening her eyes she squinted as the harsh light met her sensitive eyes.Gaining focus she saw a tray of food beside her.But even though she was hungrier than she had been in a long time and her tongue felt like a desert she couldn't muster the strength to reach for it.But as if someone had read her mind, a gloved hand brought the desired drink to her lips.Drinking it thirstily she ignored the fact that it was the worst thing she had ever drank in her life.It was wet and that was all that counted at the moment.Looking about she saw that it was Radditz who had given her the cup.

"So girl you live.The prince will be glad to hear of that.I believe you're in for a long berating then a good interrogation."He said it with both amusement and humor in his voice.

"Oh goody, lucky me.I've lived to see him kill me."Bulma muttered eyeing the sandwich with an intense glare.Whatever that drink was it had woken her up and relieved her of her splitting headache.Feeling that her ki was up to it she brought the desired treat to her mouth.

"That was my lunch you know."She heard Radditz growl with no real anger behind his voice.She only shrugged and continued inhaling the sandwich that deserved its own zip code.

"Well whatever Vegeta wants to know from me he'll have to wait.I'm taking a shower and getting a change of clothes.I don't want to know how long that I was asleep but by judging on how good I feel I say a while.18 needs to make her things work faster, but for right now I'm just glad I'm alive."Pushing out of her bed she fell to a pitiful heap on the floor.Her ki may have been working fine but her body…well lets just say a baby had more strength than her.

"Great."She muttered.Closing her eyes she felt out into the reservoirs of her power.Yup, her ki was fine her body was kitten strength.Not bothered much she just floated high enough to stay a few inches off the ground.Before she could be stopped she was gone, racing down the halls.She nearly ran into a Sayain when rounding a corner but avoided knocking him down, or even touching him, just in time.Meeting his gaze she saw that it was Barten.

"Well, well look at what I found."

"Who, Barten you make yourself sound even dumber than you already are when you speak like that.I am a human, a person, not a thing."She smiled sweetly seeing his anger.She always had a knack for bothering the hell out of people by turning their own words against them."I have to go meet Vegeta so if you don't mind, not that I care if you do, I'll be leaving now."Moving around him she continued her way to her room.A shower, some food, and then an ear bashing from Vegeta, sounded like a decent schedule.And maybe if she got lucky she could go back to the lab.

Sitting on the couch Bulma listened to Vegeta rant, rave, and threaten her for not obeying his orders.

"You told me to SEE the doctors and to GO to the medical wing.I did.And anyhow, I saved the life of every Sayain female on this ship."'With the exception of me.'She thought thinking of 18.

He stopped and looked at her for a moment.By the time he had came back to his rooms she was able to walk from point A to point B with only a few stops to regain balance and strength.He walked right up to her and pulled her to her feet by her arm.Pulling her close he made sure she was listening.

"You listen here woman.You will do, as I tell you, next time don't dance around the orders I give you.You knew what I meant and purposely didn't follow them."Looking into his eyes she saw his anger towards her.She nodded not having much else to do.For once, she was at a loss for words.He had been scared for her.

'That can't be.'She thought, as she got ready for some sleep.'He's a pompous jackass who thinks of nothing other than himself.He must have been worried that I wouldn't be around to boss or build things for him,' And after that little bit of self denial all things were once again set in the universe.And she was able to get some shuteye.

Weeks passed and Bulma wondered exactly how long she had been held captive.Each day ran into the next with only a few events standing out in her memory.But that all changed when they actually landed at a planet and stayed there.It had been the Sayains new 'home' planet since the destruction of their home planet.Looking about she couldn't help but think that it looked like home, slightly higher gravity but not a lot.Looking from the window in her room she missed the steps of Vegeta entering.She jumped slightly when his hand touched her shoulder.Turning to him he gestured for her to follow him.Telling her that some of the lower slaves would bring her things to her new room.

Vegeta watched silently as his tech slave looked out her window to her new home planet.Bulma hadn't noticed him come in, touching her shoulder he felt her flinch from beneath his glove.She still hadn't recovered fully from the incident so long ago, at least not mentally.He had her follow him out of the ship.There were many guards bowing as he passed by and slaves kneeling.And all either looked at Bulma in awe, or glared at her for her insolence.She walked mere feet behind him head up, standing tall and proud.Later it would be heard that she was a noble from a distant planet, captive of the prince.And with the way she presented herself, even downed in slave clothing, she looked regal from the tip of her toes to the ends of her hair.He walked into his room slamming the doors wide open.As usual it was clean and ready for his use of it.

Bulma couldn't help but gape at the luxurious surroundings, not even in her own home had had this many jewels and décor.But as Vegeta turned to see her reaction she masked her face to looking between unimpressed, or just plain impassive.Looking around she saw the door leading to the bathing room, a corner that appeared to be a mini library, some dressers, a desk and the bed.It looked like it was as big as her old room had been.(And it hadn't been small folks.)The sheets altered from being Blood red and black.It looked as if someone had marbleized the fabric and done it without blending the two colors.Making a beautiful contrast.But then it hit her."Vegeta, where's my room?"

The Sayain heir had watched amused as she took in her new home, he noticed how her eyes lingered on his books with a hungry look in the, but when they fell upon his bed he could see her eyes widen more than they already had, first in shock, then admiration, and finally fear.He scowled when she asked her question; he had known that this was going to happen eventually.And she had every right to hate and fear him.She still trembled slightly when he held her and brief flashes of fear could be seen in her eyes before she had the chance to mask them with annoyance anger and so on when people came too close to her."You share it with me now."He walked right up to her forcing her to face him."I won't touch you woman, you don't have to worry about that."His voice was almost gentle as he spoke to her.His lips brushed against hers as he spoke.She nodded slightly not making any other movement.Pulling away he told her to stay put till he returned later, and just so she wouldn't get into trouble he said she could read from the books on the shelves.He had found out that in her boredom on the ship she was very good at begging.But the way she did it he considered it more like pestering, eventually Radditz had caved to her and taught her how to speak, read, and write the Sayain language.Which was just as well considering that was the main language around here.

Bulma watched shocked and dumbfounded as Vegeta left the room.Not so much at him, she had grown used to his half advancements to an extent.It was now she was starting to react towards him, she had just almost kissed him.She held lots of self-control, hardly used it when it came to her loud mouth and short fused temper but when it came to pain she did very well.But he hadn't hurt her in a long time.It had been awhile since she had been introduced to the wall.Walking around his room and reading few a few of the books she started to get bored.Looking into the bathroom she caught sight of a mirror.Walking over to it her mouth dropped.Her hair, which hadn't been cut since her capture, reached just below her butt."How in the hell did I miss that?"She muttered looking around for a brush.Walking back into the other room she dug one out from her bags the other slaves had brought in.After taking a long bath, drying off the old fashion way she tackled her long locks.Sitting on a chair she began untangling the aqua mass that cascaded down all around her.She was in the middle of getting her bangs braided behind her head the door slammed open.Looking up she expected to see Vegeta fuming about SOMETHING, but instead it was Radditz.Wasting no words he grabbed her arm and began pulling her through the halls."Radditz!What the fuck do you think your doing?"She shouted as she tried to stop herself from being dislocated from her arm.Ignoring the shocked expressions of servants as they passed.Powering up enough to break free from Radditz's grip she forced him to stop in the middle of the hall."What are you doing?"She said in the same tone she used whenever angry and trying to hold it back against the incompetence of one of her employees.

"The disease that was on our ship has gotten into the castle."He said heading straight to the point.Everyone in the hall watched in surprise that a slave would act the way Bulma was.

"Take me to the ship my notes are still in the lab."Her voice was steady and held only to strictly business."I'll get it."He pulled a green skinned and orange pink haired woman to his side.She looked terrified up at 

Radditz."Take her to the medical wing now."She nodded trembling at the same time.Before Radditz could phase out and run at top speed to the ship she shouted after him.

"I want ALL my notes Radditz, and if you so much as bend the paper its written on I'll kick your ass!"After giving her cheerful message to him she turned to the girl."Well?Lead the way."She gaped at her for a moment before nodding and leading the way.Bulma had the feeling she was going to be the object of much gossip before the day was done.But that wasn't new to her; it had been that was long before the Sayains came to her life.When they reached the medical wing her guide ran away.Shrugging Bulma walked in unannounced.With a quick glance around at all the women, Sayain women, in the room.Seeing plenty of medical slaves she began barking out orders.They all stopped what they were, all gaping at the newcomer."NOW!"The authority in her voice made all the slaves jump and start fulfilling her orders.After going from one patient to the next she sighed in relief in the fact that they were all only in the beginnings of the first stage.As soon as Radditz came in she set to work, thanking every deity she knew of that she had been able to keep decent notes while she had been sick.She nearly dropped a beaker when someone lifted her up from behind by her neck.Ignoring the pain for a moment she used her ki to get it a safe distance away from her and on the table.Grabbing onto the wrists of whoever was holding her she tried to turn around.Finally giving up and vision swimming she wondered if they knew she was being slowly suffocated.Going for one last ditch effort she elbowed her captor in the ribs.Falling to the ground she had barely time enough to breathe and turn when she was pinned to the wall.An angry Sayain with hair going to his mid back and the height of Radditz stood there."What the fuck are you trying to do you could have made me drop the beaker."Hands on her hips she notice the large audience she had gathered just by opening her mouth.Turning she yelled at them all."Get back to work now!All of you!"Looking back to her current annoyance she scowled."Say what you want to say so I can get back to work.Radditz is getting what I need from the ship and I would LIKE to be ready for him when he gets back."She was interrupted by the doors slamming open for the hundredth time that day."To late."She muttered looking around her obstacle to see a larger version of Vegeta.Eyebrows raising she came to the conclusion that this man was his father, before the doors had time to close Vegeta followed.

"Woman what are you waiting for get to work on the cure."He barked at her seeing that she wasn't working.

"I was but I keep getting interrupted."She answered standing out from the rest of the people in the room whom were all kneeling on the ground.Looking to Vegeta's double she saw that he was holding an unconscious woman.With no fear she went straight up to him.Reaching out a hand he stepped back not letting her check the woman's temperature."If you want me to help her you have to let me see how advanced she is."

"Who are you?"He growled handing the sleeping figure to his son.

"Bulma Briefs, the one person in this room who doesn't give a shit who you are or what race your from.I can help and I'm trying."Voice rising she ignored all the open mouths with the exception of Vegeta's and continued."But if I'm going to get anywhere with my work you have to let me DO it."Turning around she walked up to the prince who was smirking and took the woman from his arms.One look at her and she hissed."Shit!Get me a bed and wake her up.Use cold water if you have to I want her conscious NOW!"Running a hand through her hair she tried to calm herself down."Vegeta, get Radditz in here.Give him my notes; he can handle all the other women.Just tell him to give it to them once they reach stage two."She was about to head to her newest patient when the king blocked her way.She was about to order him out of her way when Vegeta stopped him from striking her.

"If you want mother to get better you'll let her get back to work."Bulma's eyes widened when she heard that."She's your mom?Well I don't know how to help her at the moment Vegeta."Her voice was calm and it was the same tone she used whenever she had a big job in front of her and was getting ready to tackle."She's at the same stage I was when 18 came.And since she didn't use notes and I was to busy hanging onto life to notice what she did I have to do this from scratch."Looking to the king she saw the confusion in his eyes."If you want her alive I need full access to whatever I need and also you can keep her awake.Sleeping helps promote the virus."Walking around him she started to help wake the sleeping queen.


	4. Chapter Four

King Vegeta glared at the slave that had just treated he and his son with disrespect

King Vegeta glared at the slave that had just treated he and his son with disrespect.She would be severely punished when this was all over.Looking to his son he saw that he wasn't angry but rather amused."What's so funny brat?"Scowling Vegeta answered.

"That she could care less about what happens to us or herself for that matter but helps because that's how she is."

"What?Speak clearly brat."

"That's my new slave.She, from what I've been told, was quite a handful and hard to capture.She's even attempted to escape.But her genius is one of her many talents.That and I enjoy making her mad."King Vegeta looked at his son and understood.She stood up to him without backing down.

'The brat gets it from me.'He thought smartly he was the same way with his mate.She stood up to him and it was hard to get her to do as he wanted her to and he was the king.

Bulma was too busy preparing a cure for the somewhat conscious woman she had to take care of to notice the king's glare along with the man who had tried to kill her.But as the day wore on the man who she had learned was normally the royal doctor had to leave and the king fell asleep.When she was trying to calm the raging fever of the queen's head she opened her eyes.Pausing Bulma met glances with her."Hi there."She said softly helping the woman to stand up."I need you to stay awake ok?"Nodding the raven-haired woman stared at her.

"Who are you?"She asked looking confusedly at the scientist.

"Bulma, you're sick and I'm trying to help.I had the same thing as you do.One of the creators of the disease saved my life.But I don't know how she did it so I'm going off what I know.What's your name?"

Mada felt too tired to say her full title so she just said her name.The Blue haired oddity nodded and went back to work.She couldn't help but wonder who the woman was, never had she seen the blue haired woman before."Who, where?" 

"I'm Bulma, Napa blew up my planet and killed my brother.I killed him for it too.Anyway I'm Vegeta's slave.I build him training equipment, gravity rooms agility machines, etc."

Mada looked at her.'Did she say she killed Napa?Impossible, she would have been executed for such a thing.'"Why are you still alive if you killed the head guard."

Bulma smiled glancing to the queen she answered."I killed him using a weapon of my own invention, that and I think Vegetable head was surprised I snapped back when I could very well be killed.Not sure, I just make sure I cause hell wherever I go."Mada snorted at her answer, never had she heard someone insult her son and a slave at that.

"You are brave to say such things."She whispered trying to stay awake.Her eyes shot open when she felt an ice-cold rag to her face.

"More like I could care less whether I live or die.Only thing is I refuse to 'let' someone kill me, I'll fight and do my best to bring them down with me if I have to go."Mada looked into her eyes as she spoke.The teal colored woman had been through much pain, and she could see that not all of it was recent either."I'm gonna give you a shot now ok.This should help you get better but I need you to stay awake till I say you can rest ok?"

King Vegeta pretended to sleep as the woman worked.Watching her from behind he made sure she didn't try anything foolish.She talked to his mate as if she were an equal to her.He couldn't hear what was being said but by his mates reactions it wasn't anything threatening.He stood when he saw his son's servant inject something into the queens system.Stalking behind Bulma he was about to push her aside when she took the raven-haired woman in her arms."You know, if your going to do something than other fake sleeping I would ask you to keep her awake till I'm sure the antidote is taking affect."He started for a moment but snapped out of it when she handed his mate in his arms.And as if answering his unspoken question she spoke."Your ki was too high and changed every time I approached your wife.Does not require the genius I have to figure out you were awake."Turning around she went about the business of cleaning her mess.After about an hour she checked up on his queen and smiled."She'll be fine now.Just need some sleep and a hell of a lot of food when she wakes up."

Bulma watched the astounded king leave the room.Yawning she wondered how she was going to find her way back to her room.She stiffened when she felt someone behind her.Turning around quickly she readied to defend herself.But instead she only saw the Sayain prince."Tired?"She nodded not speaking to answer his question."You saved her life."It was more of a statement than a question, but she heard his uncertainty.

"Yeah, she'll live.Be tired for a while but she'll live.Hell I did and I'm not a full blooded Sayain."She cursed herself inwardly for saying that last bit.She had almost revealed her true heritage."You owe me for this.A good sleeping in should do nicely for starters."He only smirked at her and nodded.

It was the feeling of something wrong that had dragged Bulma away from her work.The last time she had felt this was when the disease had swept over the castle, but that had been months ago.She was about to go seek out Radditz or even Vegeta when she caught a whiff of something familiar.Blood, but it wasn't any scent she had smelled for a long time."No."She stopped dead realizing who's it was.Following as fast as she could without losing trace she stormed into the main hall.Looking into the eyes of the Sayain royalty she scanned the room.Growling lowly she walked up to the guards.Pushing them aside she lifted their catch.Looking down she saw who she was looking for."Chi-Chi."Helping her friend up she looked her over.Battered and a little bloody she couldn't help but see that she had given hell.With one arm around her sister-in-law's waste she spoke."Who did this?"No answer."God DAMMIT, WHO hit her?"

"Bulma, shut up.I have headache and your not doing it any good."She heard Chi-Chi mutter before blanking out from her half conscious stupor.Adjusting her friend so that she was cradled in her arms Bulma repeated herself."I demand to know who hurt my…" She nearly said sister when she bit her tongue."My friend."Bulma was fighting to keep her ki down low enough for the majority of the people in the room to think her harmless.Opening her mouth she was cut off by a sound she hadn't heard in a while.

"Destructo Disk!"Turning she stopped the person from releasing his special attack.

"Krillin!Put that away and get your ass in here this second!"Feeling her nephew nearby she continued."And Gohan if you so much as put one TOE out of line you'll answer to me and I swear I'll make Chi-Chi look like a vacation by the time I'm done!"Her words silenced the entire room.She glared bloody murder to anyone who dare stop the two coming forward.A teenage, younger version of Goku followed by the slightly shorter monk stood before her.Both open mouthed, and both wondering if the Sayains would be the more gentle of the bunch when facing off between them or Bulma herself.Holding out Chi-Chi Gohan nodded and took his mother into his arms."Stay."She growled before turning to the Royalty in the room."I don't know '_how'_ they got here.I don't know '_when'_.All I know is that I want the chance to get them '_out'_."Looking to the queen she met eyes."You said you owed me for saving yours and the others lives.Well I'm calling that debt in.I haven't asked for my freedom though I don't know why.But I will ask for theirs.They are what's left of my friends and family.And I WILL do my best to get them out of here alive or the hell I've caused so far will be nothing as to what I can do when I try.And she."She said nodding towards the unconscious woman in her nephew's arms."Won't make life any easier I '_promise'_ you that."Sighing she crossed her arms and met the furious gaze of the king.Glancing to his side she saw Vegeta, his eyes seemed to be torn between amusement and anger.She couldn't tell, and she didn't care.All she knew was that it would be his father to decide if her demand would be fulfilled.

Vegeta watched astounded and amused at her antics.But why for these people, glancing at the trio that was the cause for her temper he ignored what his father was saying.The bald one was nervous but looking at Bulma with respect.Meaning he wasn't a problem.Trying to shake of the jealousy of her liking anyone other than him he looked to the younger of the two.He kept glancing from the woman in his arms to the blue haired genius.But when he looked at Vegeta he saw the emotions change.They were full of anger and promised in a small way that if he had hurt her in any way he would cause trouble.Glancing back at Bulma he heard the end of the conversation.

"So it's agreed then?"His father asked looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Yes I kick Barten's ass and I can send my friends on their merry little way, with the side benefit of humiliating Barten…again."

Bulma turned ready to defend herself when she felt Barten enter the room.She had been tending to the wounds of her family and friend when he decided to pay a visit."Sorry Barten I refuse to converse with the enemy.I'm busy anyway."She made a 'shoo' gesture with her hand but he didn't move.

"Wench, when I'm done with you you'll be a pathetic puddle.A woman's good for only one thing."

"Keeping guys in line I know."Bulma snapped cutting him off."I suggest you leave.Vegeta's on his way and we all know what he thinks about people bothering his favorite technician."

"You won't be his for long.Slave."He hissed before leaving.She growled an insult at him but didn't leave.

"What was that about Bulma?"Her brother's wife asked looking at Bulma in the 'lie and die' look.

"Oh that's just Barten, he has the hotts for me and I sorta, kind of made a fool of him in front of Radditz."

"Isn't he the long haired one from home?"Krillin asked.She nodded and he became confused."Two questions.One: Where's the bald one?And two:How?"Bulma smiled.

"One: Shot Napa with a ki gun, killed him almost instantly.Two: Dug my nails into his tail."Gohan cringed at that thought.I belonged to Radditz for a while, stop looking at me like that.He is capable of being polite surprising as it may sound and he respects me."

"You're a slave Aunt Bulma?"Bulma looked to her brother's younger self and nodded.She was ashamed of it even though there was nothing she could do at that point and time.Just as she was about to answer him Vegeta entered the room.He looked at her company and then to her.

Chi-Chi watched as the man she had learned to be the prince growled words to Bulma that she couldn't understand.Bulma nodded and answered him in the same language as he had spoken to her.She gestured to her and then the boys not breaking eye contact with the flaming haired Sayain.Looking back to the prince she saw the way he was looking at her teal haired relative.'He loves her.'She was dumbfounded by her discovery.Obviously both had no idea what they were feeling for the other and kept it hidden well but her knack was for seeing how people truly felt.After he stormed out of the room Bulma grinned.

"Got the three of you a room to share from beside mine.We're connected by the kitchen."Bulma blushed slightly than added."You have to make breakfast tomorrow Chi, then I get to take those two."Indicating Krillin and Gohan."And use them for punching bags" Grinning she added."Life can be good, even in this hell hole."

Bulma had seen to the comfort of her family.She had been talking to them when Vegeta had come to find her.She had, had to explain to them that she slept in the same bed as him but not WITH him.Very embarrassing and the only good thing about it was that Gohan had mercifully been told about the birds and the bees.She had to give a good glare to the here of them when they began to protest at her sleeping so close to the prince.But after she assured them that he hadn't touched her thus far they gave in.Barely.

She ignored the glare that Vegeta sent her when she finally climbed under the covers on her side of the bed.Turning off the lights she was about to doze off when she felt Vegeta breathe next to her ear."Who are they woman," Every muscle she controlled tensed when she felt how near he was.

"My friends, and family."Her voice was just above a whisper and it shook slightly but she knew he had heard her.She barely kept herself from flinching when his hand brushed against her face.

"Do you know what position you have put yourself into?"

"Yes, Barten is stupid.He is going to be cocky and he highly underestimates me.I will put that all to my advantage."She didn't know how but she knew at that moment he was smirking.

"Good."She felt him move away from her and back to the area where he normally slept."I wouldn't want to lose my favorite slave to some second class Sayain's harem."

"As if I'd let him."She muttered settling back into the covers."I'd die before I let someone touch me like that again."She whispered more to herself than to him."I couldn't survive it again, never."She blinked back the tears before looking to where she knew he was laying.Though she couldn't see him she knew his back was to her.Gathering up her courage she crawled to his side."Thank you Vegeta for giving me this chance."She whispered before brushing her lips against his cheek."It means the world to me."Blushing like a schoolgirl she rushed to her side of the bed.Finally closing her eyes she got some rest.

She had been afraid of him when he had been that close.He could smell it as it radiated from her skin.But he had also heard her wish to die rather than become a whore to Barten or any other he let have her.He had kept silent and still when she crawled to his side.Touching the spot she had kissed he was awed.He had had many a woman before.But never had one intrigued him as much as she did.And the thought that the move had been entirely on her part and not by his made him almost smile.Slowly she was losing fear of physical contact with him. Thinking to when he had come to check up in her and tell her to get some sleep he had seen how relaxed she was.Her demeanor had always been calm, angry, or impatient.But her tail always gave her away.And as he watched her with the bald one, the boy, and the woman her tail had simply been twisting.She felt no threat, when he had seen her in the medical room it had been doing a yo-yo routine.She felt completely at ease with them, while it was always around her hips normally.He felt envy towards them.He lay there brooding for a while, listening to the soft even breathing of her while she slept.Turning around he looked at her.The sliver of a moon had come out from behind the clouds and shown off of her skin.Moving over slightly he reached for her hair.It was soft and silky, for the first time he saw her while at rest.But even then there was the tenseness of her ready to wake at a moments notice.'A true warrior.'He thought knowing he did the same.Turning his back to her once again he fell asleep.And awoke to a little surprise.

Bulma sat up groggily eyed.If she chose to she could force herself to wake in an instant.But why waste the energy when there was no need to, yet.Knowing Vegeta was doing the same she stretched from her sitting position still half covered by the bed sheets.Swinging her feet around so she could stand she was going to attempt to beat her prince to the shower.But before she could stand she felt herself be pulled back painfully halfway across the bed.A sharp cry of pain was all she gave shocked at what had happened.Turning she looked to Vegeta who looked just as startled as she.Glancing to her tail they both stared.Sometime during the night the bottom half of their tales had twirled around each other.Both looked back to the other and she attempted to pull her tail back.Reaching out she tried to un-wind them with her fingers but he grabbed her hands and forced her to stop."What?I have things to do and I can't do them attached to you."He demonstrated why he had stopped her when he attempted the same thing she had.It was like the time he had been playing with her tail when she had been first captured, forcing back a groan she grit her teeth."You touch your tail and I'll handle mine deal?"He nodded not saying a word.And within the next few minutes they were freed.And just in time too, because by then Gohan came bursting in, and before she could blink she found herself being his human cushion.

"Bulma, mom made pancakes and she says we cant eat till you get and I quote" raising his voice to a female pitch he mimicked Chi-Chi."'Her lazy butt out of bed and that man of hers too.'"Bulma blushed slightly but willed it away before anyone could notice.

"Tell you mother that we'll be there in a minute and that I'll murder her later."Gohan grinned and nodded racing out of the room shutting it behind him."Some things never change."She muttered digging out something to wear till she could get to their ship.

"What are pancakes?"Vegeta questioned already dressed.

"Something good to eat and Chi-Chi is an excellent cook.Something I am not."Wistfully she sniffed the air and a split second later was found sitting at the table ready to eat.Vegeta entered with more dignity taking the seat next to her.The youngest boy was to her left and he seemed to be prattling on about something that she listened to quietly.But the moment a stack of pancakes were placed on each of their plates the only noise that was heard was that of eating.Vegeta had to admit it that the new woman's cooking was terrific.When Bulma announced that she was going to the ship to get some training clothes and then somewhere private to spar he bristled.He was not blind to the protectiveness and emotions in the bald man's eyes.But they were more protective then anything else.But what bothered him most was why he felt that way in the first place.That night the woman who he had learned to be Chi-Chi was about to set the table when the three came back.Cue-ball looked tired and sore, the boy looked like he had gotten a bashing but still smiling.Looking to Bulma he stared.Her clothes he assumed came from her home planet, they were torn in many places and she looked the worse of the three of them but had a smug look in her eye.

Blowing and then pretending to polish her chipped and torn nails Bulma smiled."I still got it.You two were sad.I haven't had a decent fist fight since I got caught and I just walloped you two."Both grinned nodding before Krillin spoke.

"Well Bulma as much as we love you, I have to say you look horrendous."He laughed as he ducked a playful punch she threw his way.

"Yeah well I'm out of shape what's your excuse."He said nothing."Thank you.Chi, I'm going to take a shower before eating save me something.A lot of something."She smiled and waved before leaving the room.

Vegeta watched her enter his room grinning ear to ear."What are you so happy about?"He snapped.She looked at him quizzically but answered.

"Haven't had a decent adrenaline rush in a while.Anyway I have missed them.I gave up my freedom for theirs.And I will get them off this planet.Have to fix the ship though, shouldn't be too hard."She stretched slightly rubbing sore spots on her arms.

"How was your training?"

"Good nearly got my ass kicked but considering they've been training and I haven't I consider that a good thing."

"Where were you?"

"Open patch in the woods.Going to do some major damage when I start exercising my ki.Who knows how that'll be?I have some new moves I can't wait to try in the real world."He looked at her funny but she wouldn't say any more."Why so many questions?"He only snorted and pretended to ignore her as she blew out the lights and crawled under the covers.He heard her settle down and near her state of rest.Did she know what her tail had displayed this morning?Probably not due to how she was behaving, or was she just really that good of an actress?He felt her slide into her end of the bed moving slowly, she must have been really sore.Turning over he decided to return a favor.Pulling her to his side in the dark he felt her stiffen.Turning her to her stomach he spoke.

"Where do you hurt woman?"His voice was soft and held no threat.She tried to push herself up but he kept one hand on her back, preventing her from raising more than a few inches.

"Vegeta its not that bad, get some sleep.You have a busy day tomorrow."Bulma said wanting the massage but not his hands on her.'Talk about contradicting emotions, I want him to touch me and at the same time don't.'But he was persistent.She had already known that.Within minutes he was easing the kinks, knots, and generally all the pain from her back.Forcing her body to relax, she let the warmth of his hands sink in.He was probably only doing this because she had done the same thing to him.

~~(Flashback peeps) Bulma looked up from her notes as Vegeta came into their room.She had been there for months and she had finally grown used to sharing a room with him.Still pretending to review her work she watched as he went into the bathroom and came out in his boxers.To most he just looked pissed.But she could see beyond that.He was sore, probably from her new training equipment she had been forced to make for him, but he also looked somewhat smug."Good training?"He grunted to her in response."I'll take that as a 'yes Bulma it was great.'"She grinned at his glare batting it off without a care."Well with the look on your face when you came in how could I miss it?I wore the same one whenever I created a new move or blast, or invention for that matter."She said wistfully thinking back to her old life.

Vegeta saw her longing for her home in her eyes.'That's the past she has a new life now.Why won't she just get over it?'He growled mentally, but still he didn't like the thought of her being unhappy like she was.Gingerly he settled into the bed.He heard a growl of frustration when he turned the lights off throwing the room into darkness while Bulma worked.He heard her grumble insults he couldn't understand at him while settling into the covers as nosily as she felt like.Before he could react he felt her smack his arm.It wasn't an attack just a gesture of annoyance, but unfortunately for him she had hit some of his more sore muscles.Hissing slightly he ordered her to not do that again if she knew what was good for her.She didn't respond.Without warning he sensed her by his side.

"Vegeta."Her voice was soft as if there were ears pressed to the doors and she didn't want them to hear her."I want you to understand that I'm not coming onto you."Before he could question her words he felt her straddle his back.Soon followed by her gentle fingers along his back."Watch the tail."She growled 

Bulma had nearly jumped out of her skin when his furry appendage had brushed against the juncture between her legs.Thankfully he complied and she went back to removing the knots from his back.She smirked slightly when she heard a low growl from him, she could feel him relax slowly as her fingers searched out his sore muscles.When she was finished she rolled off to her end of the bed and went to sleep.In the morning she said nothing of her act of kindness and neither did he.(End flashback.)~~

Vegeta too remembered what she had done for him; he had her lay on her belly exposing her back to him.The nightdress she had on suited her figure and displayed her back nicely.He frowned when he saw the remaining scars from her lashes on her back, but there seemed to be fewer than he remembered.Running his hand against her exposed back her felt her muscles both tense and her body shiver.But soon he felt her muscles loosen and a slight purr from her throat.She was beginning to relax, as if by instinct he searched out her tender muscles and eased them away.He nearly laughed when he noticed she had fallen asleep.Smiling he felt as if he had repaid her kindness from so long ago.Turning over he had his back to her and drifted asleep.

Bulma walked into the kitchen still downed in her sleepwear.Sniffing like a rabbit she tried to figure out what Chi-Chi was cooking.And by the scent of it, it smelled delicious.She glanced at Vegeta as he entered normal scowl in place but she could have sworn she saw his nose replicating hers.

Vegeta had eaten the food with no problem.Normally Bulma would dine with him when he ate and they would either say nothing or argue about something.But since the new slaves had come she spent every spare moment she had to be with them.Whatever her friend had cooked though was delicious.But when she had screamed he winced.

"Bulma what happened to your back?"He watched Bulma glance as best she could at it.

"What the scars?I got those for doing something I shouldn't have."He noticed and ignored the raven-haired woman's glare at him after hearing Bulma's answer.

"What you do?"Chi-Chi's voice was a low dangerous tone, but the teal colored woman merely smiled mischief written across her features.

"Tried to escape, obviously I didn't succeed.Almost, next time I have to remember to be careful of local wildlife along with pesky Sayains."And as if she hadn't said that at all she stood."Alright you monk."She said implying Krillin."I want you and Gohan ready to spar by the time I get back from the ship with some real training clothes.Got that?"Both gulped their food down and disappeared.She soon followed suite but going in a different direction.He was about to follow her to make sure she didn't try to take off but the other woman stopped him.

"Don't bother she won't leave.One the ships broken and two she wouldn't leave us hear with brutes like you."He could see her anger clearly, she was just like Bulma in that way, but he could also see that she wasn't as powerful as her friend.

Soon the three weeks she had been given to prepare were over.It was her last day.Vegeta had also chosen that day to follow her and the two she trained with.The destruction of the area they had been was obvious, he felt slightly disappointed when she announced that it would be a ki free fight, flight being the only exception.For the first time he was able to marvel at her speed and grace.Soon both man and boy were in the ground.She hadn't worked up a sweat.Clapping he drew their attention to him.She landed looking a bit put off by being seen."Would you like a new partner?"

Bulma went wide-eyed.Sure she'd like to see how she fared against him but not at the cost it could pay."Just a spar nothing more."He said obviously seeing her worry.Looking to the others she nodded.

"No ki just like I did with them."At that he nodded, both fell into a battle stance.She could feel that he was holding back but not how much.With in a blink of an eye he was in front of her.Covering her surprise she blocked his kick, winced inwardly, and let it fly.She landed punches but he landed more.Soon she was sweating and feeling the burn of her muscles she hadn't felt for a while.Sure she had been out of shape but was still good enough to kick Krillin and Gohan's asses.But she could also see that he wasn't nearly as tired as she was getting.After maybe four hours and well past the early dark he pinned her.By then he was breathing hard and she was covered in sweat making her clothes cling to her.

Vegeta looked down with new respect at his slave.He hadn't expected her to be as much of a challenge as she had been.True she wasn't near his level but for what little battle she had done compared to himself and his subjects she was good.Barten didn't stand a chance."Now I believe I won't lose my tech slave at the fight."She smiled at him for his compliment.Standing he let her join him.Looking to the boy and man he saw the look of awe directed towards them.

Next Day

Bulma looked at her surroundings of the battle arena.Barten stood at the other end with a cocky ass smirk on his face.Oh how she was going to LOVE wiping it off his face punch by punch.Looking up into the crowds she saw Vegeta in a view box with her family standing behind him.Waving she grinned at them.Stretching out she let her ki flow freely for a minute.She had been working out even when she was alone.Perfecting her soon-to-be favorite attacks.Lowering her power level she made herself seem about as strong as she always had been.News of her spar with the prince had spread like wildfire and many a Sayain and other alien had shown up.'First thing is to get rid of his scouter.'She thought seeing how most everyone with the exception of the prince used them when they wanted to know whether they had to dodge the attack or not.Both looked up to Vegeta and he gave the signal to start.

"Lets get ready to RUMBLE."Bulma heard Krillin shout making her snort before blocking Barten's rather weak punch.He was obviously testing to see how much she could take and how real the rumors really were.Well, she was about to show him, the easy way.With that she punched him in the face.Backing off a few feet she watched the shock cross his face.

"Oops."She said not really meaning it.Winking she phased out and reappeared right in front of the royal box.Creating one of her new attacks she kept them hidden.One appeared behind her and she heard Chi-Chi gasp.Turning she smiled, winked, then went back to her new punch toy.

Vegeta saw her toy with Barten.When she had appeared in front of them he was surprised to see what looked to be a tiny human made of ki appear behind her back before flying off.He heard the woman behind him gasp and call it a fairy but that didn't really mean much to him.Soon the battle went into full force.Barten foolishly tried to use his ki to out power her, but she just dodged his blasts or blocked them.

Bulma shot into the air and took position right in front of the dumb Sayain.Putting her hands to her face she began to shout Tien's trademark attack.From the distance she heard Krillin order Chi-Chi to cover her eyes."Solar!!Flare!!"Within the instant she spoke light filled the arena.

Vegeta closed his eyes upon instinct, he was one of the few that did though.Opening them he saw her attack the blinded second-class soldier before her.She had by then started to destroy his armor, chunks of it littered the fighting grounds.

As the battle raged on Bulma felt a few of her sore ribs.'Probably broke a few.'She had been hit by a good many of his blasts too.Landing on the ground she stumbled.Her balance was completely off.It was then she noticed that her tail wasn't helping.Looking behind her for a second she found out that was because it was no longer there."You cut my tail OFF!!"Barten only smirked.Raising a few feet off the air she began to power up higher than she ever remembered doing."I LIKED my tail."Yelling out Krillin's favorite Attack she returned the favor.Of course he fell flat on his face, she hadn't been the envy of the balance beam and not come out of it with nothing.Charging him it wasn't long before his next meeting with a regeneration tank would be soon.Standing over his unconscious form she glared at the crowd.The King didn't seem pleased, the queen seemed amused and her prince was blank faced.But her family was cheering like there was no tomorrow.Scowling she cautiously touched the area her tail had bee.It stung like hell and she saw her bloodied fingers return signaling it was still bleeding.Grumbling she forced herself to stay air born.She may have been able to stand but the images of Goku falling flat on his face whenever his was cut off were enough to prove to her that the loss of ones tail was a major balance throw-off.Slowly medics came into the vicinity One signaled for her to approach him.Letting her feet land painfully on top of Barten she slowly trampled him as she went to the medic.As she approached him she told him of what injuries she knew she had sustained."I have a few cracked ribs more broken, my right tibia is cracked in three different areas and my left femur is broken.I've dislocated my left shoulder."Drawing in a breath she couldn't help but cough looking to her hand she spotted the blood."My tail was severed from my back, I have more torn muscle than hair, and." Showing her hand."I have internal bleeding."By then Vegeta was at her side and both he and the doctor along with Radditz were all starring at her.Chi-Chi who had been standing next to her brother in law looked unimpressed.

"So basically you're saying that besides your tail you're in pretty good condition."

"Chi-Chi you're forgetting that Bulma only counts a fight decent when she ends up in need of a senzu."Krillin joked earning a glare from Vegeta.One he conveniently neglected to acknowledge.

"No I'm saying that…" But Bulma didn't finish.She gave into another coughing fit and lost her balance.Using the closest thing for support she found herself leaning on her nephew.Gohan caught her and lifted off the ground slightly.He saw the look Vegeta gave him and looked at him defiantly.But when the prince tried to take his aunt from his arms he obliged, mainly because the look from his mother promised dire punishment if he didn't.Bulma tried to struggle out her '_masters_' arms but she might as well have been teaching Goku Nuclear Physics.Not possible.Growling lowly she caught the barely notable trace of amusement in his eyes.In fact she had the feeling she was the only one who could define it let alone see it.'Damm my luck for belonging to a guy who thinks it funny when I'm mad.'

Bulma scowled at the doctors that were treating her wounds.Actually the correct thing to say would be that they were waiting for her to LET them near her.So far none of them had worked up the gal to come within three feet of her.The silent stand off could have gone on forever if the prince hadn't arrived."Woman!What do you think you're doing?Let them fix you up before I have to have you put in a regeneration tank!"At that she shivered.The idea of being in one of those little water pods made her uneasy.

"I'm not gonna let them touch me.If they'd let me I can treat myself, thank-you-very-much."A few of the medics stared in horror and looked on in fear to the prince.The battle of wits between the two was no longer a new thing to the castle but still no one liked being between the two verbal titans for long.They had been able to clear rooms and halls by just looking at each other.And now the poor ensemble of men were stuck in the room till dismissed.And as the insults grew harsher a new voice entered the fray.

"Bulma SHUT-UP!"Bulma looked away from his royal walking ego and met with a set of brown eyes.There stood Chi-Chi with Radditz behind her.Vegeta was surprised not at the woman's entrance but that Bulma actually listened."YOU my dear friend will let those men help you or I'll do it myself."Chi-Chi threatened not expecting what came next.

"All right Chi, guys leave you too Vegeta."Bulma's voice was calm and she held a small smile.Chi-Chi gaped for a second before straightening and pushing everyone else out and gesturing for the prince to leave.Once they were alone she spoke.

"I didn't expect your answer."She said helping put Bulma's arm back in its socket.With in the hour Bulma was patched up.Using a crutch she left for her room.Walking Chi-Chi to her door before heading for her own of course.As she entered the room a heated argument met her ears.But silence reined the moment they saw her step in.Wide eyed at the scene, both king and prince Vegeta were arguing.The older of the two glared at her with a look making her want to back up, but of course she only held her ground and met eyes with him.She only broke their gaze when the latter of the two addressed her.

"Woman leave.Go to Radditz.Stay there till I come to fetch you."She opened her mouth to object but one look in his eyes changed her mind.Huffing she did an about face.Casting back one last glance at the warring party she followed orders.

"Radditz, what the hell is going on?"He looked like he had just gotten out of bed when he answered the door.But one look at her and he let her in.

"Huh?"

"Very intelligent, now if I had any doubt you were Goku's brother you've just put them to rest." She said sarcastically walking in."Why is Vegeta arguing with his father?I walked in and Vegeta said for me to come here till he comes to get me."

"How long was that fight?"One look on her face as she sat down he raised an eyebrow.

"There wasn't one, I listened."Looking to her brother she came close to spilling her secret.Eyes wide and only slightly showing the fear she was feeling in her gut she whispered."Are they arguing about me?"

Radditz looked at the woman he had grown to respect.There was uncertainty in her voice and he almost thought he heard a note of fear in it.Sighing he nodded his head."Most likely girl, you're a slave to nearly everyone's' eye.You proved you could defeat a second class Sayain and still be able to stand and defy the prince.Rumor has it you're planning to kill the prince…among other things.Mainly most want you put back under the collar and into the royal harem."He saw her shiver at that thought.And touched her shoulder, she flinched and gritted her teeth in pain then reminded him about her injury. 

"Well they can say that all they want.I WON'T join a harem and I have no real ambition to literally kill Vegeta.Not anymore, ring his neck a few times, figuratively speaking, maybe, but not kill him."He smirked when he saw the truth she had for her words in her eyes."But what does his old man want with me.He has a mate not that I'd let him touch me if he didn't, but he gave me the chance.I won, end of story.What's he think I'm gonna do.Chop every Sayains tail off from here on out."Bulma saw him shudder at that thought and grinned."What?You don't like that idea?"She teased earning a glare."Oh yeah Radditz."She said humor and sarcasm in her voice."You glaring at me while in your boxers is SO terrifying.Chi-Chi can scare me more in her nightgown alone when mad.Of course you haven't seen her when at full force, she can scare me more than you ever have."He grinned charmingly at her throwing a few choice words at her while he left for his room to get dressed.Something told him that Vegeta would be a less than pleasant mood when he came to collect his blue haired woman.Ahh and how true it was.Radditz had started on some work while Bulma dozed in and out of consciousness.Finally he just picked her up and let her have his bed while he worked.She had every right to be tired.

Vegeta walked right into Radditz's chambers without so much as a warning.Looking about he didn't see the blue haired woman.But before he could open his mouth to demand the information on her where about 's Radditz spoke."She's asleep in the other room."In a slightly lower tone he asked."If you don't mind me asking my prince.What exactly happened?She told me about as much as she could but that isn't much."

Vegeta gave him a hard cold glare, as if looking to see if he could confine in the longhaired guard."He does not approve of my choice for bed mates."And by the tone of it that was the amount he was going to say.But Radditz knew that it was more than anyone else with maybe the exception of the girl was going to hear.Both looked to a noise steadily growing louder.Bulma, sleepy eyed and with the look of sleep about her entered the room.

"Vegeta?"Bulma said her voice still displaying her weariness in her voice."What time is it?"But Vegeta only came up to her and said one thing.

"Late."Before she could object he put her over his shoulder and began to leave the room.She pounded his back with her good arm but it was a fruitless battle.But the look he had given her when she had started to object kept her from being loud.When they got back to his rooms she almost started up.But her sore ribs slowed her down, just enough for him to cover her mouth with his hand."For once in your life woman keep quiet."Blankly and mutely she nodded.His voice had been both tired and furious.A mix she had never thought to hear from him.

Making to get up from the bed he had tossed her on she was pushed back."Vegeta what's wrong?What I do?"Her voice was small and laced with worry; she had never quite seen that look in his eyes.They were like two black holes focused purely on her.Before she could so much as blink his lips were on top hers.She felt the familiar fear rise up inside her faster than she could remind herself he had kissed her before.But when he started to lean her onto her back she began to struggle.She was sure all this fear wasn't good for her injuries and her all out struggles could only make them worse.The beginnings of panic and desperation hit her hard and fast as she felt his hands, none to gently, start to explore her tender body.A cry escaped her covered lips as tears made it to her eyes.She began to force him to hurt her, she had said she rather die than be raped again and she had meant it.And obviously he knew it by her actions.She gasped when his voice rang in her head.

'Calm down woman, I won't hurt you.'His voice was soothing but it had no affect on her.Forgetting that she had kept what little telepathy she could do hidden till then she shrieked back to his mind.

'Calm down!You're going to RAPE me and you want me to calm down?!'She felt him jolt in either surprise or pain from her mental retort.Still breathing heavily she felt him release her mouth.Slowly he began to trail from her temple, over her tear stained face.Quietly she started to sob, she was helpless to do anything more.

He continued his exploration of her body.He hated himself for putting her through all this terror but it was for her own good.He would stop as soon as he left.He felt her shudder in both fear and pain; she was still trying to get him to hurt her.Slowly he made his way down her face and started on her neck.Gradually he began to undo the ties that held her top on.This only made her struggle more.'If she keeps this up she'll kill herself.'He thought to himself before realizing she was doing just that on purpose.Reaching out to her mind again he felt her stark terror flood his senses.'Woman.'He called, but she didn't respond, only continued to try and force him to kill her.More forcefully he tried to break through her fright.'Woman!BULMA!'That got her.She froze and stiffened in his grip.As he spoke to her he slowly began to lower her top revealing the top of her breasts.'I won't touch you, just a little longer and I'll stop.'But even in her mind she was in hysterics.

'Please stop Vegeta.Please I beg of you.'Her mind begged, never had she begged for herself before, others yes, but never herself.'Why?'Her mental voice was quiet and small. He felt his heart quench at the fear he was causing her to go through.

One hand started to kneed one breast while he kissed the other.It was then that he felt the presence of his father leave the passage.He had known about the peepholes in his room, and thanks to his ability to sense ki he knew that they were now truly alone.Rising from her he met eyes with her terrified blue ones.He was still above her leaving her no means of escape.Touching her cheek he felt her recoil."Don't worry, I'm done."He said soothingly to her, but she still looked at him with violated terrified eyes.She had trusted him not to do this to her and he had just ruined what little trust they had.

"Why?"Her chest still heaving painfully, she tried to understand what had stopped him or started him for that matter.Her arms moved to cover herself seeing as that her top was on the floor."You said you wouldn't do this, why?"Her voice was shaky and still held the aftermath of emotions he had given her.Betrayal, fear, terror, the list went on for miles.But he didn't answer right away.Looking at her he felt pity for her.She had been raped before.Twice by the same man and never would she recover fully from that.And he had just brought all her fears of men up, she had trusted him not to do this to her.

"If I get up will you stay?"Silently she nodded still looking at him with wide eyes.Slowly he stood and turned his back long enough for her to get something more appropriate to cover herself with.When she finished he saw that she was on the farthest corner of the bed as she could get from him.Sighing he knew he had a lot of explaining to do.Again she repeated her question.

"When you came in earlier my father was yelling at me about you.He said that it was unfit that I kept one woman to my bed for so long.Then he started accusing me of probably not even touching you at all.Which is true to an extent but not suppose to be known.There are many passages in this palace and he was spying on us to see what I would do.I only stopped when he left."

"Why didn't you tell me when you were bringing me here then?"Her voice had stopped quavering and she had begun to calm down.Reassuring him that she wasn't going to do something drastic anytime soon.

"He had men watching me.Why do you think that I sent you to Radditz?He's the only one I can trust to be around you.I…I'm sorry I had to frighten you so woman."He said gently making his way to her side."Get some rest woman you have a lot of things to do tomorrow.Starting with getting those weaklings off this planet."

She nodded and carefully crawled under the covers.He had just terrified her and she had forgiven him.'Why?Why can't I be mad at him for what he did?'She stiffened for a moment then relaxed when she felt his arms pull her to his body in the dark.With her back to his chest he questioned her.

"Since when could you speak to other's mind's little one?"

"A while.Never thought it any good or use to let you guys know."Yawning she settled in for some well deserved sleep." 'Sides never could do it very well in the first place.Night Vegeta."She whispered feeling his strong arms tighten around her but not enough to be painful.Her last thought before sleep came to her were that of how it seemed like he was protecting her, from even himself.

Vegeta held the woman in his arms long after she had fallen asleep.Frowning he could feel her confusion in his head still.Stroking her newly shortened locks he couldn't help but think that he liked her hair long.She had cut it for the fight.He finally understood his attraction to her; he had bonded to her, but was it both ways.If she were a Sayain that answer would be obvious, but she wasn't.She was powerful, even more so considering the planet she was from, and strong, mentally along with physically.And she was of yet the only person to snap back at him and verbally fight him other than his father.She wasn't afraid of him, she knew he was strong, most likely not HOW strong, but powerful enough to kill her without really breaking a sweat.But she had forgiven him without question.Why?Looking back to her form he saw her skin lit by the feint amount of light given off from the sliver of a moon.She looked like a statue brought to life.He had heard of beings known to put men under enchantments, have them fall deeply in love with her then break their hearts.Had she done that to him?No, he was sure she hadn't done that.She never played coy, not like the other Sayain women.She had simply been herself, and never anything else.Slowly sleep came to him too.


	5. Chapter Five

Bulma was still fast asleep when the door slammed open hours before she was ready to get up

Bulma was still fast asleep when the door slammed open hours before she was ready to get up.The sun hadn't even thought of coming out yet and here was the king barging into the room like she did when she entered her lab on a bad day.Of course SHE was the only one ever allowed in there so she never woke anyone up hours before dawn.But she did come to full awareness immediately all the same.On hand clutching the sheet to cover her from the king, the slips had fallen over while she slept and it revealed more than she liked, while the other hand was ready to throw a ki blast.She took comfort in the small bit of power glowing around her hand.She felt Vegeta doing the very same at her side, it was then that she noticed the unwelcome intruder was only the king.Glancing to Vegeta she saw that he looked anything but pleased."Oh."She said letting a yawn come."I thought it was an assassin or something dangerous and annoying like that."Flopping back down onto the bed she snuggled back under the sheets.Only to have them ripped from her, or attempted, she had such a good grip that she kind of went with them.Finding herself in a tangled heap in the sheets from the bed she looked up to the king.She was just barely able to keep her mouth shut, but that didn't stop her from cursing him out mentally.

"Get out of here wench."She opened her mouth to protest but when Vegeta told her to leave she closed it.Standing she used her ki to untangle the sheets enough so she could move.Limping to the bathroom she grabbed her battered clothes from the day before and disappeared.Once dressed she went straight to the ship, the engines were in a sorry state but that was about it, taking a look around she went into her room, there she found something she had long forgotten she put there.A small fraction of a senzu bean, swallowing it she felt her ribs, legs, and everything else heal.Her ki was still low but she could put up with that.Stripping down she unraveled all the bandages and took a shower.Finally clean she dressed in some of her clothes that had been in the ship.She truly looked normal.With no tail peeping out from her clothes she had been forced to sow the hole shut.Without further ado she set to work repairing the shot circuitry.But not before putting on some tunes.'Dam I've missed my cd's.That's one thing I'm taking off before they leave.'

Vegeta had been as in a deep of sleep as the woman in his arms had been.But the moment the doors to his room slammed open both were in a sitting position and ready to blast whoever had came.But as it turned out it was only his father.Scowling he hardly heard Bulma's remarks.When she flopped back onto the pillows he almost smirked.Evidently her opinion of the king was the same as any other person she met.Not impressed.But when his father wrenched one of the cavers from her she went with them.He hadn't even been able to tell how viciously she had been holding onto the covers.One of the covers was still covering him from his waist down, but both were dressed so using the sheets for modesty was merely an act.She glared from the ground up but remained silent.Though he could lightly 'hear' what she was thinking.And all of it was enough to put some of his best ranting to shame.She defiantly had a tongue for insults.When she was ordered to leave he only agreed so that she wouldn't be there for his father to pick at.Once she was gone Vegeta had his father leave so he could dress.He had seen the little boy peek through the door to find out what all the noise was about, but contrary to his original opinions of the brat he gave one glance at the goings on and left before even being spotted by the king.Entering his outer room he glared at his father."What are you doing coming in at this time?"He demanded.

"I've come to tell you that I'll be leaving for Planet twelve in region eight.Their revolting again and this time I'm going to put an end to it once and for all."

'And spy on the woman and I.' Vegeta thought but didn't say.As soon as his father left Vegeta set out for his mate.'Mate?I _must_ be bonded.'Never had he considered any of the woman he had taken as anything more than a distraction.But Bulma was able to present a challenge even when she had been under control of the ki collar.She stood up for herself and refused to back down from whatever she said or did.His mind went back to the morning he had found her a hairs length from death the night she had been attacked.Someone had raped her beat her and used a blade on her.And worse of all she had said he had done it before.But she wouldn't tell him who he was.Only that it was none of his business.Well now he would make it his.When she had gotten sick he had only brushed his emotions aside.But the site of that strange woman getting ready to inject that needle into Bulma had scared him.Following her ki he found her working on the ship her friends had been captured on.She had something on her head and seemed to be humming.A small smile tugged at her lips as she worked.He also noticed that she was wearing clothes that HAD to have come from the ship."Woman."

Bulma jumped when she heard Vegeta from behind.Briefly he told her what had happened."Cool."She was still on a high from the little fragment of stale senzu.

"Why aren't you limping like before?Where are your bandages women?"She heard him demand after seeing her move from one part of the engine to the other.

"Found something in the ship.Well there was a small fragment of senzu in my room and I ate it.Not big enough to restore my ki all the way but enough to heal my bones and stuff."She then had to explain senzu beans to him and how only Koran had ever been the one to grow them.Vegeta soon left to go and destroy her latest gravity machine and she went back to work.Humming a tune she rolled back under the ship.The outer hull had some damage that needed to be fixed before take-off was even thought of.She nearly ripped out half the inner circuitry when she was pulled out from the ships underside.Once again she met eyes with Vegeta's father."Uh yes?"She questioned wondering what the hell he wanted.But all he did was glare at her.He was about to say something when Gohan came bounding in.He screeched to a halt when he saw the king.He cast a worried glance to her but she only smiled."Yes Gohan?"

Not taking his eyes off the king he spoke."Mom says breakfast is ready and that she won't let us eat till both you and the prince are at the table."Using some of her ki she phased to his side.Casting a look back at the king she left.

'Close one.'She sent her nephew up ahead while she went to the training room.She stopped to watch him work.She didn't think he knew she was there so she took her time to admire him in action.It was only that reason that she nearly connected with one of his ki blast.Retaliating with a blast of her own she caught his attention.

"What are you doing here woman?"Vegeta barked but slightly surprised that she had deflected one of his more powerful blasts.

"Well breakfast IS ready and I thought you MIGHT want to eat it before Gohan and I get to it."She smiled charmingly and left for the kitchen.He noted how her movements were slightly uneasy.

"So how's life with out a tail?"He teased knowing she wouldn't like his reminder.

"How bout I cut yours off and we see?"He only glared at her.As they ate he saw how Bulma would keep glancing at the boy.She always seemed nervous when others were around him.But as soon as their meal was eaten Vegeta took her aside.

"What are you hiding woman?"

"N-nothing."'_Real_' believable, crossing his arms he fixed her with a glare, one she returned full force."Vegeta, what I know is my business and I won't tell you every detail of my life.You should know that by now."He knew what she said was true.Most of the time it was like pulling teeth to get information out of her.She hardly ever revealed major things in her past.And he could see she was VERY protective of the ones she had worked so hard to save.

Bulma wiped a tear from her face.It had been a week since the fight.She had finished the ship, unloaded some of her things so she would have something fun to do.And made sure the ship could travel through a star and still be able to fly.Helping Chi-Chi into the ship she showed them the adjustments she had made."Bulma why can't you come with us?"She looked down to see her nephew looking up at her.He was pleading with his eyes and it broke her heart.

"Because, I promised Vegeta I wouldn't escape with you guys."She said kneeling down to his level of height."But I'm glad I know you guys are alive.I promise I'll be back and we can be a family again."She pulled him into her arms.Even though he was thirteen now she would always think of him as her little nephew.She felt his tail wrap around her and she gave him her last good bye's.By the time the ship had cleared atmosphere she was numb.She had just given up a perfect opportunity to escape and be with her family again.She only came out of her mini depression when Radditz touched her shoulder.Turning she pushed passed him.He tried to grab her arm but she just slipped out of his grip.She was in no mood for whatever he had to say.Walking to her room she fell to the bed and buried her face into her pillow.Slowly sobs began to shake her body.She missed them already, and what hurt most was the fact that she didn't know if she would ever see them again.Eventually she curled into a ball and let sleep take her away from her misery.

Vegeta looked at her small body.She hadn't shown up for any meals after her friends had left.It was now night and he had found her.She had a tear-streaked face, making it obvious that she had been crying.She also looked very vulnerable, knowing he would have to talk to her in the morning; She obviously had used all her self-control to keep her word with him.Pulling her into his arms he fell asleep with the feeling of her head asleep on his shoulder.

Vegeta growled slightly as he woke.The light from the sun had reached that insufferable angle where it could reach between the drapes and straight into his eyes.Looking down to Bulma he saw that she was perfectly awake.She had yet to acknowledge him and her eyes held that spaced out look."Woman."He said gently pulling her even closer.She looked to him and waited.

"What?"

"You shouldn't let yourself get depressed."

"I can do whatever I dam well please, anyway I'm not depressed I'm lonely.I've missed them so much Vegeta.They're the reason I survived my parents death."He felt her shudder in his arms', there were definitely painful memories in her mind.

'What are you hiding from me little one?'

Bulma grunted while she checked the gravity chamber.The setting was a '_little'_ too sensitive, and by a little she meant that she was hardly capable of breathing.She hadn't even tried to change the gravity setting and it had gone to the max.'This is what I get for not unplugging the thing before repairs.'She thought sweat rolling off the bridge of her nose.Wondering as to HOW she was going to turn the room off.Just her luck she had upgraded the thing not long ago.Forcing air in and out of her chest she began to think.'Ok first lets roll over.'Seeing as how she was flat on her back.'One, two, three.'It took about fifteen minutes but she did finally succeed.Out of breath she took another five to gain enough breath to continue.'Push up now.'She thought cheering herself on.Ten minutes and she was on her knees.Little by little she pulled, dragged, and crawled her way to the control system.It _HAD_ to turn on when she was halfway across the room.She started to growl a chant she had invented when young and believed it to be true at times."Life's a bitch and then you die."Another inch."So fuck the world."Another."Lets' all get high."Another foot to go."And if at first."Only a little further."You don't succeed."She couldn't stand the burning feeling of her muscles, and even with all her ki going into her strength she was still struggling."Try a bigger, bag, of, weed."She had reached her destination.Now all that was left was getting high enough to hit the kill switch.It took about another half hour but she had almost gotten the thing off.Using the wall to help her stand, arm extended and fingers reaching she almost got the thing off when a white-gloved hand did it for her.Looking up she saw Vegeta.He was looking at her with an expression of anger mingled with surprise.

"What are you doing woman."He growled as she looked up to him.The sudden change in gravity forced her to collapse.She had exhausted all her muscles while moving under the g's; going limp she dropped to the floor.She could feel Vegeta lift her up growling things about a certain slave that had stupidly put the gravity room on high.

Vegeta had been looking for his lost mate.She just didn't know she was his mate…yet.Either way she was missing.Remembering her talking about fixing his gravity room he went there.He was shocked to find it on, and at a setting he had just begun to use.Heading in he saw her struggling to turn it off.Beating her to the job he looked back to her trembling form.She had yet to answer his question when she fell to the floor.It was obvious her muscles had gone under tremendous strain.Taking her straight to the medical wing he had Radditz start to check up on her.She had plenty of internal bleeding from the sudden force she had been under.She had been perfectly fine till she had been informed that she was to be placed in one of the regen-tanks."No."She moaned still weakened from her unwanted exercise.He lifted her up and started to bring her into the other room when he heard her protests.

"Quiet woman, if you hadn't played with the settings this wouldn't have happened."

"I didn't you moron, how could I anyway?I was halfway across the room when the floor decided it wanted to get to know me better, the things been blasted so many times its busted, don't go in till I fix it."All the while she spoke she tried to get him to drop her."Don't put me in those things."She said eyeing the tank with a glimmer of fear in her eyes. 

But Vegeta only began to set the tank to test her so that it wouldn't harm her by giving her a stronger solution than she could handle.Placing her in he was thankful that she was too weak to give up a decent fight."Calm down woman you'll only be in here for a few days."

"Days?"She squeaked, paling at the same time.

Putting an air cover over her nose and mouth he shut the tank.Soon a liquid began to fill the tank, but that didn't stop her from trying to get out.Frowning he told her to calm down, she wouldn't."Woman what's wrong its only going too heal you?"She looked at him through the tinted glass.

"Ve-ge-ta, you-don't, get it."She said panting in fear."I, hate, small-pla-ces."Her fear then reached through her barriers and he saw what she meant."I'm claustrophobic."She panted between every word and he could see her heart readings rising steadily.

'No wonder she always healed the hard way.Instead of the tanks."Tapping a few buttons he released a sedative into the tanks healing waters.Slowly she calmed down and began to relax.But her eyes glared at him, she had known what he had done.

Bulma felt the drug take affect almost immediately.Here mind felt slow and her body unwillingly calmed down.She _'hated'_ small spaces.Always had.When under her cars or anything similar she could handle it.But then she could always get out and they were never completely enclosed.She had always been afraid of small enclosed, spaces.She had nearly broke down when she had been caught.But then the cell HAD been bigger and she had, had the gun to keep her from thinking about the small space.Eventually she fell asleep, her last thought being as to how she would hurt Vegeta when she got out.

Radditz came up from behind the prince.He had shut and locked the door, both of which Vegeta noticed."What is it Radditz?" 

"You, and her."Vegeta scowled, Radditz was probably the only solider that had enough gal to ask him and most defiantly the only one he'd let live after asking.

"What about us?"He growled knowing he would have to give a better answer than that.

"You care for her."It was more of a statement than question.Vegeta only grumbled in response."You do, what is it a bond?"One look at Vegeta's eyes answered that question."Does she know?"

"I don't even know if she can_ 'have' _a bond."Vegeta muttered looking back to her sleeping form floating in the tinted waters."But yes, I've bonded to the spitfire."

"Well at least you won't get bored with her, she wouldn't let you run her life even if her life depended on it."Vegeta nodded in agreement.And that was the last of his chat session.Warning Radditz not to speak of what they had said to anyone he left.It would only be a few short days before he would begin to learn more about the woman than he ever thought possible.

Bulma opened her eyes as the sleeping drug lost affect with her.But just enough to let her awaken, slowly her mind let her see Radditz on the other side of the glass.Evidently her facemask that allowed her to breathe also worked as an intercom.Because when she let out a growl of anger he turned."You let him put me in here."She half growled half moaned.She could already feel the affects of the small place affecting her."Get me out…please."Her voice was soft but the anxiety in it was growing.

"Sorry girl, you still have a few more hours in there."

"But I want out now."She said in a breath starting to push weakly against the glass."Let me out."He was about to answer her when a transmission came over his scouter.

"I have to go girl.The tank will let you out in an hour or so."Before she could object he was out the door.Soon the feeling of claustrophobia began to ebb.She could still feel the feeling of being confined but there was something else taking control.But her drugged mind forced her to have to wait till her mind caught up with her instincts.It felt as if the bottom of her stomach had fallen out.Shivering she felt as if the temped waters surrounding her had dropped in temperature.Slowly her mind started to piece together her feelings.Closing her mind she let her mind go.Hands on her skin, the smell of burning flesh, pain, lots of pain.Suddenly a coherent thought shot through her foggy mind.They were here!Though it was impossible to sense their ki she had been able to tell whenever they were around, the hair on the back of her neck rising, the feeling in the pit of her stomach.And other subtleties that had told her they were around before they had even ruined her life.Eyes shooting open she saw him come in.Black hair cut way to even to be natural, cold angular face, and incapable of showing any kind emotion.Only cool arrogance and cruelty, 17 was the just as she had last seen him, only dressed.Fear filled her system along with anger.But she somehow managed to keep her ki down.He seemed to make it easy for her to think through the fog in her mind.Or maybe it was just pure survival instincts enabling her to keep her hysterics under control.She tried to break the glass but the tank seemed to keep her from using all her strength.

"Well, well we meet again Miss Briefs.And here I thought I had finished you off last time.I must say that I'm not terribly disappointed."Holding her tongue she was forced to bite it to do so.She wouldn't speak to him.Glaring murder at him she watched him through the glass.She was keenly aware that her overall-shorts showed more leg than she would like to around him and that her t-shirt fit her snuggly, not that he hadn't already seen her completely _'twice'_ but still.Faster than her mind could register his hand had shot through the glass and fastened itself around her neck.As the water began to flow through the hole she felt the beginnings of her mind clear.She gave a strangled cry when he pulled her out through the glass.Leaving many marks on her arms and legs from the broken glass."It seems I get to have fun with you all over again."She then gave out a disgusted sound as she was pulled close to him and he licked a trail of blood from her cheek.Reaching behind her she grabbed a shard of glass.Without warning she slashed at his face.He dropped her.Backing away she had her back to the door.17 looked up at her with murder.Chest heaving she fought to keep control of the rising fear inside of her.The small victory of marring his face and making _'him' _bleed for a change helped.

"Stay away 17."Her voice shook and she could feel the pounding of her blood in her ears.He had yet to notice that she was missing the very collar that had made her so vulnerable last time.Slowly he came up to her.But she was thinking too.Slamming the door open she made a mad dash through the halls.Hopping and gliding over fallen guards, she knew that they would be fine and that she had only to worry about herself.Locating Vegeta's ki she broke the sound barrier.

Vegeta looked up from the pesky man in front of him. He couldn't even feel a ki from the man, which was a bit unsettling.But when Bulma came in like a bat straight out of hell he was startled.She slammed the doors behind her and forced them to stay shut when something slammed into them trying to force them open.What was up?

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and then noticed the bearded man before him.Eyes narrowing to blue slits she felt the pound of 17 trying to break down the door she was busy blocking.Letting the unwelcome guest in she appeared next Vegeta who had just stepped down from the thrown."Gero."Her voice held every drop of hatred her being felt towards him.

"Miss Briefs."He said sparring a glance to 17 who had calmly walked up beside him."How surprising to see you, _alive_."He growled the last word giving a stern glare to the android beside him.

"Ya, well I'm just full of surprises Gero, I destroyed your lab didn't I?"Though she neglected to acknowledge that she had no memory of actually doing so."It was the least I could do and it still isn't enough after what you did."

"Woman what's this?"Bulma had forgotten about the prince standing beside her, as it was that all her attention was focused on the abominations before her.

"Something that needn't concern you."

"Yes well Miss Briefs as charming as you are I must say ado."And with that he threw a glowing sphere at the pair of them.

'NO!'Were the last thoughts Bulma had before blackness took over her enraged and terrified mind.


	6. Chapter Six

Whatever Bulma had been expecting to wake up to or even waking up at all it was not the sound of bird and the scent of fresh f

Whatever Bulma had been expecting to wake up to or even waking up at all it was not the sound of bird and the scent of fresh forest air.Groaning she felt the pressure of a body on top of her.Opening one eye she saw that Vegeta was unconscious atop her.Pushing him off her she took the chance to look around her.Breathing in she gasped.She knew these scents, but that was impossible.Napa had blow her planet up right in front of her.Looking about she stretched her senses to their max.She fell to her knees when she felt the ki's of millions of people, her friends and Goku, even her parents, everyone, with the exception of her nephew."What?"She whispered.She was too busy trying to figure out what had happened to notice Vegeta waking up.

"Woman what happened, where are we?"

"I-I don't know Vegeta."

"Use your head girl, you're in the Black Forest where else do you have the beautiful splendor you see all around you."Bulma turned sharply at the sound of the snappish voice.

"Vegeta no!"She had just been able to stop him from blasting the source of the voice.Looking to the floating ball and to the person above it she met eyes with Roshi's sister.

"Bu-how-you."Speechless Bulma gazed at the woman who by all means should be dead."Ok there was Gero, he threw a bomb of some sort at me and I wake up in the Black Forest.WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENNED!!!"

"You were sent to the past Bulma, I would think that obvious."

"Woman…" Vegeta started but Bulma cut him off.

"But, how?I…" The theories and explanations raced across her mind."He must have created a small time rift, that's the only thing I can think off as to explain 'why' we're the only ones here."

"Good Bulma, and now that you know the problem what is the solution?"The old woman's eyes held amusement and respect for the child and man before her.It pained her to see the loss of confidence and innocence in Bulma's eyes.She had a vague idea as to what would happen in the future.But out off all the options there were this one was the best.But also filled with so much heartache.

"The only way I can, with the balls.Baba, how did you know?"

"You very well know what I can do child.You have a week before the next tournament, the one I believe you're so busy training for to beat that boy my buffoon brother trains.Stay out of site from the others girl.And DON'T INTERFERE WITH THE EVENTS THAT MUST HAPPEN!!"Before Vegeta could remark or Bulma could respond Baba disappeared from site.

Looking down Vegeta saw the top of Bulma's aqua head."Who was that and where are we and how did you know her."His mate looked up to him with the eyes of an emotional storm.

"That was Baba, an old friend of mine, an old _'dead'_ friend of mine.And as for where we are its like she said.We're in the Black Forest, the correct question is WHEN are we and then WHERE."He looked at her, waiting for her to finish."Gero accidentally sent us to the past.MY past, we are on Chikyuu, years before Gohan was even born.Meaning a good ten years before we even meet.I'm home."Her voice was soft; she had gotten up and stood while she spoke.Now she was leaning on him, in tears.

"Quiet little one."He whispered trying to sooth her.Rubbing a hand against her back he forgot about his pride at the moment.Something was wrong and he knew it.Through their bond he could feel her fear, helplessness, and heart ache.It surprised him how strong the bond was without him even having claimed her."You're going to tell me who those men are in time you know?"She nodded against his chest.She knew that he wouldn't leave her be till he got the information he wanted from her.Hours later Vegeta watched as she spied on a family.Looking through the trees he saw that their home was bigger than some small castles he had seen.She looked upon the group with a hunger he didn't understand.Walking up behind her he tried to get a better look at the focus of her attention.But when one of them looked up towards their direction Bulma started to back away. 

"Come on Vegeta we need to go."With that she started to run back through the forest away from what had once been her life.Her family, or at least the ones that had raised her.Her real family was scattered all about the universe or dead.Some life.Once they reached the area she had set up camp in she sat and just lay in the sun."Vegeta."She asked eyes still closed.She got a grunt from him indicating that he was listening."Is it considered illegal to steal from yourself with out your permission."She opened her eyes to see him giving her a 'What are you talking about' look."Ok let me put it this way.Would it be wrong of me to steal a credit card from my past self?"He only rolled his eyes and went back to meditating."We DO need cash you know, my taste for fish can only go so far."The image of her younger brother and the six foot fish from their first meeting flashing across her mind.But she wouldn't spy on him, yet.He was on his honeymoon and no matter HOW much she wanted to see Goku she could wait till his alone time was over.Meaning the tournament, and that was a little ways off.Bulma missed Vegeta watching her as she pulled her knees to her chest and shudder.'And only a week after a fight till it comes.'She had barely been ably to restrain herself when she had watched her past self have a picnic with her parents.She was in a position to stop what would happen and she would do nothing.She understood what Baba had meant and that itself was an achievement.But she had stood bye helpless once before and lost her parents, could she do it again?When she was capable of stopping it.No.She would have to get Vegeta to help her, and that meant she would have to tell him of what had happened oh so many years ago, buried within her memories covered in fear, anger, humiliation.And so many other emotions that she had yet to name.

"Woman what was it about those men that terrified you so.Was one of them the man…?"

"Yes Vegeta, I was raped by a man who wasn't even full human anymore.That would be 17, and the old man was the creator, Gero.He hates me, I ruined a few too many of his hostile takeovers when I was younger."He watched as a quirky and arrogant smile laced her lips at the memory.But then it became serious and the glazed look left her eyes and the hollow look replaced it once more."I once told Radditz, and I assume that he relayed it to you, that I had encountered the ki collar before."He nodded indicating that he understood, and for her to go on."Well."Her voice became thick with emotion.He sat down beside her and pulled her close to him.Once she was that close he could feel her hardly noticeable trembling."He came to my home one night, I was alone my parents were on a trip, going on a second honeymoon.17 and Gero got me; they put a collar on me.It nearly killed me, what they did that night.Goku was on honeymoon or otherwise I might have been saved.They tortured me."Tears were trailing down her face but she kept going.It had been so long since she had spoken of this to anyone, and at the time with her fuzzy memory made her doubt that memory.17, he…he raped me.It was my first time and he…" Hiding her face in his shoulder she kept going."They blew my parents plane up, they had cameras all over the plane.Kept replaying it, their deaths while he…he…when dawn came I was allowed to dress in what was left of my clothes.18 tied me to a chair; she's the blond that saved me when I was ill you know?17 is her brother.There was a chip implanted in her mind because she wouldn't help Gero willingly.But even with the chip in full force she wasn't really that bad.She snuck me a bit of water, and she didn't work at half killing me when she was ordered to tie me to the chair.Gero continued his mental torture, and did experiments on me, but then something funny happened, all my fear, my terror, my sorrow, drained out of me.Something more than anger filled me, rage I guess would be what you could call it being the closest thing you could get to it.I don't remember much after that, I remember the ki restraint blowing up and attacking 17.The next I know is Chi-Chi tending to my wounds when I woke.I never told any of them, ashamed I guess."There she let out a horselaugh."Me, the strongest one around and I lost my virginity against my will and to a man that even born human could never be considered human.I was humiliated.I don't remember much till I left for a vacation.I needed time alone.Went to an isle I used whenever I didn't want anyone to be around.So there you go.The story of the end of my young life, I left that island a woman with a secret.One who had no intention of ever revealing it." Looking up to Vegeta she didn't see disgust at her weakness.He merely held her close, and remained silent.He had also figured out why she had been spying on those people.They were her family, and herself.Her hair had been a different color, but he didn't think that it would be the time to ask her why.So that was why she seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.Those things had yet to happen and she would have to let them happen, again."Baba knows best you know, she wants what's best over all.And if my misery is the best outcome well, then it will have to happen."For the next few hours he held her in his arms.Soon she fell asleep completely drained emotionally, he kept her close for the rest of the night, even while he slept.

A few days later Bulma was in her old home.Her past self and parents were out doing stuff and she was there to _'borrow' _one of her many credit cards.She used it to buy some change of clothes for herself, something normal for Vegeta and some capsules.She had bought plenty of food two bedrooms, one bathroom, and kitchen/living room in it.She spent her days doing her best to ignore the knowledge of what would happen soon.She did her non-ki workouts, swam in the icy lake near their set up home and Vegeta taught her how to control and use her telekinesis better.He had told her she was actually quite a powerful one.But he also questioned her on her past, and was surprised that after all the hell she had been through one of her major fears was being in small rooms.Popping on a headset she set out and relaxed on the branches of a tree.Vegeta mostly spent his days flying about the planet.As long as he didn't cause trouble or get spotted she didn't care what he did.Taking out some bran new art supplies she began to sketch things from her memories.She had never been one to keep a personal journal other than when it applied to her experiments.So she had a journal of sketches.She had missed having her little personal outlet since she had been captured but she refused to let a weakness like that be found by Vegeta.Thinking about what she had called her habit she shuddered, she had sounded all to like the Sayain prince just then.She was in the middle of her seventh sketch when she felt Vegeta like she was being watched.Looking down she saw Vegeta on the ground.He glared at her but she merely rolled her eyes and went back to shading the walls of the cell.She didn't know why but drawing things that terrified her nightmares usually made her feel better.Sort of like getting them out of her system and mind.And lately it had been set on the nights 17 had invaded her life.A few hours later she decided to get some sleep.Walking into her room she wondered why she missed Vegeta's bed so much.'More like Vegeta.'Her mind muttered, scowling she knew it was true.She felt safe when he was around.

And as the owner of her thoughts watched her resign to her room he ate some food that she hadn't cooked.Vegeta couldn't understand how they were going to get back.She had told him it would take around six months but he had yet to see her do a thing.It was then that he noticed her sketchbook opening it he saw pictures of a man who looked like Baradock and others he didn't recognize.He even found himself in a few of them.But then he saw one of a bloody couple with explosions happening around them.He recognized them as her parents.'A picture journal.'He thought figuring out what the scenes all meant, and seeing a little into her past.Walking into her room he saw her figure sprawled over her covers.He had never seen her so relaxed. Running a lone finger down her cheek he felt the smooth texture of her skin.He pulled his hand back when she stirred.Stepping out he left for his room as much as he hated to admit it he missed holding her at night.As he laid down for some rest he wondered what they were going to do to get home.

"Vegeta I don't care what you say I'm going.I am not a hermit like some of my friends and I'm going to the fight!"She glared at him.He was trying to keep her under his wing and she refused to be a porcelain doll."No one will recognize me, I've changed too much to be the same.My ki is even slightly different, and my past self is going to be distracted to notice one so similar to hers.And I want to buy some decent junk food!"At her last statement she heard her stomach growl she had a craving for everything that her teachers had said would get her fat like never before, chocolate among the top of her list."Look you can come with me.I bought you some normal clothes so you will have a better chance of blending in."At that he seemed to relent slightly, she added the bonus of good food and he asked when they were leaving.

Vegeta scowled at how many people were around.But the woman holding his hand, he hadn't been allowed to wear his gloves, seemed completely at ease.He noticed how the many scents of foods were growing closer and stronger."Vegeta stay here, I'll get a snack."About fifteen minutes later she was back laden down with a hundred corndogs and enough soda to serve three families or two Sayains.Whichever one came first.She handed him his half of the food and began pushing to get to the front of the ropes.He watched the pathetic fighters who called themselves good try to win match after match.The woman seemed bored of it too but refused to budge.

"Only two more till Chou-zu."She muttered glancing at a sheet that held the player's names and order.And two matches later a doll like thing came up.Bulma smiled and cheered like some while others laughed.And fight after fight she only cheered for a choice few.But just as he was nearing throwing her over his shoulder and leaving she began to jump up and down."Finally, ok Vegeta this is the last one."He just stared when he saw a man that resembled Turles and Baradock walk out of one entrance and a figure dressed in black.You couldn't even see his face."The one in black is me."

Bulma watched herself fight her brother.Even though she knew how it would end, her winning, it was exciting to watch.Moves that she knew very well were painful seemed to not look as if they should be.And ones that looked as if the should have been excruciating hadn't hurt her in the least.Soon they were in the air having forgotten the no ki show fight.Goku through a blast and she deflected it, and then it was a full out, no holding back, free for all.She smiled seeing how much she had improved since then.Both were going for every weakness the other had and not relenting in the least.But as the sky grew dark and the half moon shown the battle came near to the end.Bulma watched herself pull a move that could break a normal person back or daze one Sayain.And when she put her boot to his throat he knew it was over.She back flipped and knocked him off the fighting square.And she was declared the winner.Turning she watched her friends grown at the fact that the stranger had defeated Goku.Looking around she took to the air, she felt Vegeta follow her while she looked around for an all you can eat buffet restaurant.Landing she and Vegeta walked the rest of the way.

A week had passed; Bulma hadn't slept the night before or any other night since the tournament.She hadn't told Vegeta, and he couldn't find out.Make-up had been invented for a reason.But today was the day, and she was in the middle of the rain forest.As far away as she could get from what would happen.In tears she continued to cry, she couldn't stop herself.Soon her attention was drawn to the man floating above her.She tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks but they kept coming.No one had seen her cry except him.WHY did he have to be the one to see her breakdown, first after 17's second time and no this.But he said nothing.Only landed and held her, like he had done before.She tried to fight him off as she had done the first time.She didn't want his pity, she wanted NO ONES pity.But he was stronger than her and she was weakened by her crying and sleep deprivation.Soon her tears ran into his jacket while he ran his hand along her back.What he did she didn't expect.

As her body crumpled into his arms he cradled her.He knew she hadn't been sleeping though she had done well to hide it, but he knew.While she had been at such a weaken state he had slipped past her mental walls.She had always had a mental wall however weak.When he had taught her how to harness her mental powers it had become very strong.He had never violated her mental stream even when it could have been easier than reading a baby's mind.But now he had, and found out what was going to happen that way.He knew he couldn't stop what would happen.But he could keep her from feeling the grief of letting it happen again.So he would force her asleep.He had pinched a nerve in her neck, resulting in her immediate unconscious state.She would be pissed when she woke up in a few days.She was so tired and worn it would take that long.Hopefully by then she would be able to handle the things that would happen to her once more.But that wouldn't stop him from checking out the destruction.While rifting through her memories he had found something interesting.She didn't have many of the memories that happened that night.Most of them repressed be it from herself or the drugs that had been put in her he didn't know.But he thing that had caught his interest was the last thing he saw before he couldn't find any more memories.Her, looking at her reflection, with yellow hair.Could it be that all this time she had been a Sayain and never breathed a word of it?There was only one way to find out, be there at ground zero, when she blew her top.

Hiding just outside the compound he had to exercise his self-control to keep himself from barging in.But when her ki began to ski rocket he looked up.Within minutes the only thing standing was a bloody battered BLOND Bulma.He gaped seeing her like that, torn clothes and standing erect there she was.But than her colors changed and she fell to a heap in the ruble.He was going to see if she would make it when he felt oncoming kis'.The same ones Bulma had pointed herself out with.But they wouldn't make it in time she was fading too fast.Tossing out his ki he gave her just enough to sustain her till the others arrived.When he got back to the capsule house that had been set up as their camp he had a visitor.Baba. 

"Well young man now you know more than she does."He glared at her."Oh I know you care for her, I'm old not blind.You let her tell you when she's ready.She's kept her heart to herself since this night, you're the only one that's come relatively close to her with the exception of the boy who will be here soon."

"If you know all this was to happen why don't you do something to change it."

"There are many possibilities boy.They all have the destruction of this planet, but the one I'm working on allows the most to live."Crossing his arms he frowned."Many include her death or worse, you're with her in many of them, living, dieing.In many she despises you with all her soul, in others she's indifferent.In a choice few you are loved by her."At that he raised an eyebrow, so there was a chance she could be his.And Baba saw his hope."Mind you in some of them you could care less for her, or you only care for her body."He scowled at that.But he knew it could be true, she was and had a luscious body.He could very well rape her in the other possibilities.

"I won't do that to her."

"Of course not lad I know that.You're the spitting evidence that my plan is working as far as I can work it.Take care of her dear, she may be strong, but she's also as weak as a kitten at times.You above all know that, but when she leaves let her go.She'll come back in her own due time.But if you hold her back you may just lose her all the same."Her warning was said as she disappeared.He frowned at the spot she had been at.Walking in he found that Bulma was up and awake.She had recuperated faster than he thought she would have.

"I know what you did."She growled looking at the steaming cup in her hand."And…thank you."She looked up to him with full eyes. Walking to him she embraced him, he never thought he could care so much for another person.She was so hurt right now, and she needed him.Holding her he felt her fall into a sleep.He was in the middle of covering her up for a nights sleep when her arms latched around his."Vegeta.Just hold me."She muttered before drifting out again.He just looked at her, pushing her aside slightly he lay on the bed.Pulling her close, the last thing he remembered was Bulma snuggling up to him.

It had been a week since that night and Bulma had slept in his arms each night.They hadn't done a thing in bed other than chat and sleep.But this night was different.Then it came to her, forgetting that she was dressed in a pair of gray baggy pants and a cut off t-shirt that showed her belly she made a mad dash for the window.She had also forgotten the light sleeping Vegeta, who unbeknownst to her followed her.She made straight beeline for her old bedroom. Porch door already open she shot a blast of ki at her past self.Or rather the knife the violet teen held.She immediately went into a fighting stance.But Bulma made no move."Don't kill yourself Bulma.I can't let you do that.I know what you're going through."

"How would you have any idea what I'm feeling?"Her past self held venom in her voice that she would only grow too used to using.

"Because, I AM you."She had a lot of questions on proof of her statement but within the hour She was listening to the horrific tail she knew too well."I know you won't like hearing this but, its not over."The younger version of herself was resting her head on her lap.

"Can I make it through this?"

"Yes, it will be hard but yes."

"Are you happy in the future?"At that Bulma faltered, was she _happy_?"I mean, is there a guy out there for me.Strong enough to protect me but not intimidated by me either?"The image of Vegeta flashed before her mind.Letting out a small smile she nodded.

"I think so Bulma, there might be.Though he's not what you're first wish was."

"What, no knight in shinning armor?"

"His is a little rusty, and by a little I mean its been left out in the rain to rot since it was made."The night went on.Bulma knew from experience that she wouldn't recall this night clearly, and that she would think it only a hallucination.Taking a pad of paper she tucked her younger self in who was already asleep.Writing down a resort she left it by the alarm.Which she conveniently turned off.Hopping out the window she cast one last glance to her room.In her hand she held the singed blade.Looking at it she shuddered.She was halfway back to the capsule house when a voice broke the silence.

"You weren't supposed to interfere."She would have jumped had she not been in the air.

"Well Vegeta, I don't remember much after what happened last week."Her voice was shaky and her throat was trying to close up."I remember a hallucination, it was the night I nearly slit my wrists."She showed him the blade.All I remember is that in the morning I had the beginning of my recovery, hope.I helped my past self Vegeta, if I hadn't you would never have known me."He said no more that night.Just as she was settling back into his arms she whispered her goodnight."She'll go on a lone vacation, needs time to be alone, away from here.We can move in while she's gone.We'll be back home by the time she returns.Night Vedge-head."Before he could respond she was out, or if he did she was already asleep.

Bulma sighed, the familiar scent of gas, grease, and oil filling her senses.Though it would go through extensive changes between now and the planets demise it was familiar.She hardly noticed Vegeta walk in behind her."Computer lights."As soon as her voice stopped the lights blinked on.Smiling widely she set to work.Her past self had the dragon radar, and she couldn't exactly borrow it like she had the credit card.So she was going to make a second one.By the time it was done it was the size of a wristwatch.Which was how she wanted it considering she had made it that way, it held time, date, dragon radar, and was water and space proof, all around better than the original.

Bulma let the wind push her around while she sat on the swing.This would be the last ever sunset she expected to watch from here.It made her all the more glad that she hadn't known of her planets demise.Her swing was old, had been her fathers when he was young, and hers when she had been born.It consisted of a round piece of wood with a hole in the middle.A rope was ran through it and tied to a branch around a tree.Meaning it went in every direction.Sighing she kicked of a little and went back into motion.She had been sitting here since dinner.They would call on Shen-long when night hit.No moon meaning no one would notice when the sky turned pitch.She just sat there, in the park, watching the day pass by, the grass grow, and the sun lower from the sky.That and the people, they were happy, knowing nothing."Ignorance can truly be bliss."She whispered watching a little girl play in the sand.

"And how is that woman?"She turned to look at Vegeta, how long had he been here?

"See that girl.She's what six?Well in a little over a decade she will be dating, laughing having fun, and then Radditz and Napa will come.And if she isn't put on some of those slave ships that I didn't get to.She will die.Think of living the time between now and then knowing that, and not being able to do jack shit about it."He merely nodded getting the point she had tried to express.

The Sayain prince looked down upon her, over the last few months she had regained the sent of the grease and oil she had owned when she had first been brought to him.He had witnessed her weakest moments and some of her quickest thinking.He hadn't told her he knew of her birth.In fact he was waiting for night to do so.He would wait another night.What was one more?He was going to have her explain, all of it.How he had not seen that her tail was one of a Sayain he chalked it up to the color.All tails had always been either black or dark brown; sliding his arms around her abs he nibbled at her neck.She shivered slightly after going stiff."Woman, we leave tomorrow."She tried to interrupt him but he turned the rope and caught her mouth with his.She had long since stopped resisting his kisses but he had been taken by surprise when she, for the first time, returned his kiss.Pulling her to her feet he held her close.Her hands rested gently on his arms and she allowed him entrance to her mouth.When they pulled away he caught site of her blushing face by the dieing rays of the sun.Someone yelled at them but he didn't listen, though she yelled a remark back to the man.Bringing her attention back to him he whispered into her ear."I know what you are." 

"A loud mouth bitch?"Bulma shot back trying to ignore the sensations running up and down her spine as his fingers ran across the spot her tail had once been.He shook his head and she felt her heart drop.Why she had kissed him like that she didn't know.He had been so gentle and it was as if a dam had broken inside of her and she had kissed him.She felt like melting in his arms but she held back on it.His eyes had the same gleam she had seen at a few interrogations most of which had been her own.

"You were never born here, those weaklings weren't your real parents."She stiffened at those words; pulling back she struggled out of his grip.Open mouthed she looked at him, how?

"Whatever Vegeta."She said trying to sound nonchalant."I'm going home see ya later."She was a half-mile up when his hand clamped around her wrist, and by the grip he wouldn't let go this time.But she tried anyway."Let go Vegeta."He didn't, instead he pulled her closer.Gasping she tried to stay back, but when high in the air there wasn't any real grounding to grab for.

"Why did you never say you were part Sayain?"It was as much a question as it was a demand.Looking back to him she froze.Lowering her ki he let her descend.Still gripping her hand.Landing in the middle of her front lawn she looked back to his face.Her gig was up, and he had somehow figured out her secret, and she knew he wouldn't fall for anything she would normally try to pull.

"How did you find out?"

"My business."

"How long?"

"The night you're adopted family died."

"I heard the talk and found out what happens to half breed Sayains.What would they do to me?I may not be a half-breed but I'd still be considered a 'freak.'Would they have stuck me somewhere where I'd have been raped every night?Or just plain kill me?Vegeta, I'm not stupid, I saw the looks men gave me; I've had them since I was a teen.Except these dolts have the power, if they worked together, to actually have a chance at me.My parents found me dieing when I was an infant.When I finally grew too weak to fight them off the tried to save my life.Daddy gave me a blood transfusion.It was risky but there was no time to get me to the hospital.I got a fever, and things changed.My hair turned to violet and so did my tail.The only reason they're blue now is because Gero pumped so many drugs in me as test, most have had no effect as far as I know.But my hair and fur changed color.Happy?You know what I've hidden.You know my deepest fears and secrets, how is it you are always able to find things in me that I wish no one to see?!And then you, you don't think less or worse of me."Shivering from the mental and emotional exposure she pulled the dragon balls from her backpack.She had restocked on capsules, and re-invented the ones that hadn't been made yet."Look lets just go back, I don't think I can stay another day here."

He nodded letting her do her thing, she had been right.Normally half-breeds were executed once found out.She had been right to fear her life, she may have been full blooded but she was a mutated Sayain.She called the dragon and stated they're request soon they were appearing the middle of his thrown room.Seconds after the explosion that had sent them so far back into her past.

Radditz gaped; both the prince and Bulma had disappeared then reappeared.But this time they were wearing completely different clothes.Bulma was in an outfit very much like her old fighting gi.While the prince was dressed in armor he hade never seen the likes of.Bulma started to storm away but some of the guards tried to block her."Move it buddy if you like your tail where it is, and I'm not talking about the one in the back."They took one look in her eyes and backed of.She grabbed him and started to pull him out.The prince merely looked on at her, blank faced.

Radditz was given the short abridged version of what had happened.Stuttering he gaped at her.She hadn't told him of her origins yet but was planning on revealing her nephew to him."Uh Radditz, you remember Gohan right?"

"How couldn't I, every time he looked at me he glared."

"Well you see, um, Chi-Chi is his mother.And she is Go-Kakkarrot's mate.Gohan is a half breed."

"I thought so, the resemblance is very close."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"And destroy my only nephew, I never saw much problem with half-breeds myself.If they're strong let them live or useful, I mean.If one's more inelegant than a full-blooded one and just as loyal why kill them?"She merely shook her head.Looking around she spotted one of the space pods.She knew she had to escape.Even though she had long since thought of escape she hadn't had the chance.And if she didn't go now she may never will.Her heart was starting to weigh her down.Leaving Radditz to his own thoughts she went to her room.Vegeta would be busy; she wouldn't see him for a while.And she needed time to think.'I'm falling in love with the bastard.'She thought shaking her head in disbelief.How could she, the heartless ice princess of Capsule Corp, fall in love?The only one she had let enter her heart since her family's death had been Gohan.But that had also been different, but now Vegeta had worked his way into her heart.And she couldn't figure out how.Sighing she knew she would have to do it tonight or she could kiss her will power to leave goodbye. Grabbing an empty capsule she began to gather what few things she had in Vegeta's quarters.She would leave that night.After he fell asleep.Leaving for her lab station she began to write out all the blueprints for her inventions.Radditz would need to know how to repair the gravity machine among all the other training supplies she had invented over her stay.Now all that was left was to wait, once Vegeta was asleep she would leave.

Bulma was wide-awake as she watched him sleep.She would be leaving in a few moments.She almost lost the heart to leave him but knew she had to go.The others were waiting for her.And maybe she would return to him someday, if he wanted to see her still that was.Forcing herself to hold back tears she lightly brushed her lips to his temple.Sliding out of his loose grip she was careful not to awaken him as she removed his tail from her waist.Leaving the note on the pillow she normally used she left without a sound.Creeping down the halls she avoided the guards.She could easily knock most out but she didn't want her absence known till she was long gone.But that would prove a task more difficult than she had hoped.As she was in the middle of removing the tracking chip from the space pod she was going to highjack Radditz appeared.Evidently he had been pulling off another long night like she had often done.She had hoped he wouldn't have noticed her but there was no such luck.In short she had been forced to knock him unconscious in order to keep things quiet.Hiding his lumbering figure behind a desk she came to the most difficult part.Getting '_in'_ the '_small'_ space pod.Even the regeneration tank had more room to move than this.Taking deep breaths she stepped in, her bag of capsules on her lap.Typing in the co-ordinates it closed and took off into space.She activated the hyper sleep more for her sanity than anything else.All she had left to do was pray she made it to Namek without too many problems, and that her family would be there for her to see.

She awoke to see a green planet growing larger.Smiling she forced her mind away from thinking of the cramped compartment and on to finding her relatives.With a lot of noise and a crater she landed.Scowling at the mess her landing had caused she left the white pod and went to the ground.Looking about she wondered if she had landed on the right planet."Please be Namek, please be Namek."She muttered over and over the fingers on her free hand all crossed.But when the site of many green Piccolos look-a-likes met her eyes she grinned."Yes! Right planet."As she set foot on the blue/green grass they took a defensive mode.Switching languages from Sayain to Namek she spoke again."Uh hi.Any one know if a ship has landed here before me?It had a woman a boy-er teen and a bald monk on it?"No reply came to her and she began to tap her foot."Come on at least Piccolo would say _some_thing when asked a question."None looked like they were about to speak so she prepared to take her leave."Fine I'll find them by myself."But then suddenly a young Namek made the seen.He had heard her muttering about Gohan, Chi-Chi and Krillin leaving forwarding notices and froze.

"What do you want with Gohan?"She raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"I want to see him, he '_is_' family.And I have to kick chrome-dome's ass out of principle and get Chi-Chi to make something good.I can't cook and I want some waffles."

"What's your name Miss?"

"Bulma Briefs.I'm Gohan's aunt."After that she had a much warmer reception.Halfway to the capsule house she was tackled to the ground by her black haired nephew.Smiling she pinned him within a few minutes."You're getting better runt I '_almost'_ had a challenge there."

"You were around the Sayains too long Bulma.You sound just like one, it's creepy."She looked to her side and saw Krillin.

"Well I learned a few things from them too.Like how to torture bald idiots who insult female geniuses."He gulped and she grinned.Later she had been_ 'forced'_ to sit at a table and '_choke down_' Chi-Chi's cooking.She was soon found wandering the perpetually day planet by Nail.He looked at her and she didn't acknowledge him."How long was it before you stopped tailing the others?"She turned to face him and grinned."I can sense ki too you know."

"You smell like a Sayain."He stated doing a rather good imitation of Piccolo.She sighed and lay down of a tuft of blue-ish grass, as if she didn't see him as a threat, his scowl deepened."And act like one too."

"Lets put it this way, from the time I sent those three."She said pointing into the direction of the capsule house."Into space my only company has been Sayain.I also was sort of landed with sharing close quarters with one of them, so forgive me on not acting the way I used to.Just glad I wasn't there to see Vegeta's wrath when he found out I got loose.Though his face must have been funny."She mused to herself forgetting her grouchy company."Wish I could have seen it, though that would have defeated the purpose of my leaving."Though she sounded light hearted she was worried. She had already disassembled the space pod, part curiosity and the rest in making sure there were no tracking signals.She had gotten them all before but she was just making sure.But now that she had time to think Vegeta took her mind.She hadn't been gone more than a day, in her sense, and she missed him.In reality it had been a three month trip, all of which she had thankfully slept through.She didn't want to admit it but she thought she might be feeling a little bit…guilty?Her attention went back to the Namek when he moved.She had been spaced out for maybe five seconds but it felt like so much longer.Nail sat next to her and she eyed him suspiciously.Namek or not she still had yet to get over her uneasiness around strangers.Closing her eyes but still on guard she tried to look relaxed.For the most part Nameks were peaceful.Piccolo the exception, but her experiences with Gero had changed her, and the memories still plagued her day-to-day life, whether she meant them to or not."What do you want umm Nail was it?"She knew damm well what his name was, her excellent memory was something she prided herself in.But it was always good to have your enemy or potential threat under estimate you.

"I don't trust you, you act too Sayain."

"Sorry but I can't help that, you have something against the Sayain race, what do you have against me?"

"I think you are one."She opened one eye lazily to look at him.Smirking slightly she shook her head.

"And if I was?What could you do?You, know I'm more powerful than you.Plus Gohan and Krillin wouldn't take kindly to it."

"I know the boy is half Sayain, but he's different."

"I know that, he _is_ my nephew.I was raised on the same planet he was born on.His father, though an idiot, grew up with me.I won't be a threat to anybody unless they mess with me or my loved ones.I won't be here forever.I have a few scores to settle and a friend to find before I can settle down."He looked at her and she starred back he was searching for the truth in her eyes.And for one of the few times she let him see her eyes for what they could show.No walls and no secrets.Though he didn't know them he saw the pain they caused her and the fear."I am Sayain, but a mutated one.If you don't trust me that's fine, just don't tail me all day.I am a woman who enjoys her privacy, something I have not had in a long while."He looked her over this time and smiled.

"You are very strong willed."

"I like to think so, its nice being in charge it comes naturally to me.I hate being ordered about by nearly all.Especially when they do not see me as an equal."Before he could remark on her words she was gone.

Bulma starred at the growing storm.Though normally the picture perfect weather spot Namek could also have the worst storms.But that's what she wanted right now.She was pissed and ready to fight.They had tried to return her fellow Z-team members.But she would have to be at the spot where they had died to do so.The wish would have to be made when a ship was in place so they would appear inside the ship and not in the cold of space.She had set to work building a ship to get her there that very day.That had been a month ago.She was ready to leave, and she was going alone.She had refused to let any other travel with her.She knew of the dangers in space and how to handle most of them.She would not endanger them, not if she could help it.But now the storm was grounding her till it was over.Letting a ki blast loose she attacked the swirling clouds.Ever since her family's murder she attacked the storms.Dodging electricity and feeding of the howling winds, she would train while rain pounded at her back, or just scream and let loose.Letting the storm feed her rage and subdue it simultaneously.Throwing kicks and punches she let her mind go.It was times like this she was at her most dangerous, so close to giving in to the pure rage that she held inside of her, or maybe it was her closest to loosing her sanity.She didn't know nor did she care.She was deadly now and she let nature know it.With her mind focused on nothing but open to everything at the same time.Images of the one person she felt for out of her group kept flashing in front of her mind's eye.Vegeta, images of him taking anger out on his training equipment.She almost felt the hurt she had caused him by leaving.'Nothing I can do about it.'She growled to herself missing a bolt of electricity.'You could go back to him.'A small voice whispered in her mind.She shook her head trying to rid her of the voice that plagued her dreams.It would show her things she didn't know how she knew.She would see things through Vegeta's eyes, and hear his thoughts.Of how she looked when angry, how she was so brave to stand up to him, feel his respect for her.She began to wonder if she was mad, snorting she let out a grim smile.In all her life, with all the things she had gone through.If she hadn't cracked by age twenty she wasn't ever going to.The soft whisper of a voice she had first thought to be her conscience.She had left without warning nor farewell.But then she would remind herself of all the times she had told him she would one day leave.The tiny voice made her feel guilt and heart ache.The feelings were alien to her; never had she yearned for a person like this.As the storm raged so did she, when dawn came, peace followed.Not only with nature but herself.She had let out her stress and was ready for the new day, however long it would be.

Vegeta took out his anger on the machines.Radditz spent most of his time preparing what he destroyed.He knew she would try and leave, he just hadn't expected her to do it the night they had returned.Four months, four months since she had left and he still felt betrayed.She had been asleep for the most part he could feel that.But when she woke up there had been joy, than anger, but right now he was worried.Her mind was blank, either she had found their bond and blocked it, which he doubted, or she was unconscious.Not asleep, but unconscious.She was in trouble and he couldn't do a dam thing about it.'If she had only stayed.'Shacking his head he knew it wouldn't have worked.She was prideful, like him.She hadn't handled being held captive well. He had seen her run her company when they had gone back.She had given orders and was obeyed.She had the respect of her workers and peers, and she had liked it that way.But for now all he could do was wait, and hope that her ingenuity would get her through whatever trouble she was in now.

Bulma woke up with a headache to rival all.Opening her eyes she was met with only black.There could very well be lights on all around her but she still saw only darkness.During her capture they had thrown something in her eyes rendering her sightless.Too bad they hadn't counted on her using her other senses to fight.She was sure she had caused a lot of trouble even though she hadn't seen most of her handiwork.Sitting up slowly she felt for her belt, it was still there.Stretching her senses she felt to ki's similar yet different very near her.Looking in their direction she glared.Though she couldn't see her ki allowed her to feel out where people were and if they though she could see she might save herself some trouble."Who are you?"She spoke with an even voice; she couldn't let them know she was blind.

"None of your business girl."One voice snapped obviously irritated.In a lower voice she heard the same voice mutter."I can't believe they threw us a whore."

"I am NOT a whore you swine!"She shouted facing the ki that the voice had come from.Turning to the other ki she narrowed her eyes to slits."Do YOU have any comments to make?"

"I apologize for my brother's rude remark.Why are you here?"

"I'd expect its because my life is hell and that there must be a galactic sign saying 'Capture Me' on me.I gave hell though.Who are you and why are you here?"

"This is the cell we've been in for over two months, these bug creatures were paid off to capture any Sayain they could.Why they caught you is beyond me.They can only see black and white so maybe that's why they thought you were one.I'm Baradock the asshole beside me is Turles.My brother."She raised an eyebrow at his answer.Sayains?And where had she heard of Baradock before?Damm now was not the time for her to be forgetting things.When the food came she turned her back on the men and ate, ignoring their talking.Well not really ignoring it, she understood Sayain after all and that meant she could tell they were talking about her.She had been so deep in her own thoughts of as to HOW she was suppose to get out of this mess, alive, while blind.That it took her a minute to figure out that one of the men was waving a hand in front of her face.Grabbing his wrist tightly she growled.

"Don't, keep your distance if you know what's good for you."Looking up she faced him.'Thank Kami for ki sensing.'

"You can't see woman."He stated a hint of shock in his voice.

"I know where you are don't I?Therefore I can see."'Sorta, I can 'see' his ki.'She thought growing nervous.By his voice she could tell that it was Baradock.Her mind seemed to choose that precise moment to remind her of how close he was and she pushed him away.Her hand shot to her arm where one of her many scars was.But it wasn't there.Her eyes widened as she ran her finger along both forearms and was met with only smooth skin.

"When you were first brought here they had to put you into a regeneration tank.Evidentially they are better than the ones my race have.They take away nearly all scars.I noticed yours disappear while you were in there."She nodded knowing that her sleeves had been shredded in her struggle."So how is it you know where we are when you can't see a thing?"

"None of your business."She snapped not liking the vulnerability she had now.'Glad I can't see how tiny this place is.'That was the _ONLY_ blessing blindness gave her."I can so just accept that."She thought he would say more but then the noise of doors opening reached their ears.Turles awoke letting out a few choice curses.'Dam ki dampner.'She thought feeling the device around her waist.New spot to have it, the last two had been around her neck, but basically the same idea.Just no pain when you try to raise your ki, you just can't.The cell doors were noisily opened and she was pulled to her feet.But it wasn't by a hand; it was by one of the hard limbs from her captors.She struggled all the same, though the other two did not.

"Don't bother girl we've tried this all before.It'll all be over soon enough."She heard Baradock say trying to get her to stop hurting herself.

"What's that suppose to mean?"She asked a nervous feeling entering her chest.

"They seem to think we're pincushions.Test us, put needles in us.Its _fun_."Came the sarcastic voice of Turles.And as he spoke she felt a needle be jabbed into her arm.Screaming she couldn't stop the onslaught of images the last time she had been injected with fluids and drugs against her will.By the time they were returned she couldn't move let alone stand.Every nerve inside of her burned, she couldn't even breathe without feeling her lungs scream at the effort.

Baradock stared at the girl mutely.Up until the needles had been injected to her, her mental walls had been impassable.A rare thing for him to encounter, but once they had gone down he had wished they had stayed up.Images, feelings, and pain had assaulted his mind.He felt her terror of the memories, the feeling of having unknown drugs pumped into her unwilling and unready system.He caught glimpses of her reflection in metal walls.She had looked different.Vulnerable, scantly clad, her clothes were shreds so he was sure it hadn't been by choice.But she had also been beaten, emotionally along with physically.She was also younger, a teenager, a mere child, and her hair.It had been the color of a Vegetsain sunset after the red left.A light purple, her eyes too.But there the images had stopped, she had regained control of her mental walls and once again the smooth black wall was there.In those brief images he had seen her, but he had also felt her and caught parts of her thought and knowledge.She had been raped, and forced to watch the murder of her parents.She had been placed under a collar, defenseless to fight them.And with how broken he had felt her be then he saw what she had become now.Strong, and beautiful, she was strong in power and will.But there was also a link to her he couldn't understand, not one like he had felt towards his mate before her death but a different one.One he couldn't quite figure out.Either way when his brother had commented on her being weak he had slammed his twin into the wall.

"What the hell?"He began but Baradock cut him off.

"Don't EVER call her weak.If you had seen what I saw in her mind you wouldn't insult her."

"Saw?You said her mental wall was too hard to pass."Turles said while being dropped back to the floor.

"It fell for a second, memories were projected.If you were more sensitive to telepathy you would have seen them too.She's been through hell more than one time in her life.She was a child practically in the memories I saw, a mere teen.Her parents murdered, and her being tortured and experimented on by the same man.So DON'T offend her."

Bulma woke up to the mother load of all headaches, that and her butt hurt.Or more precisely her tail spot hurt.Growling lowly she silently swore revenge on the assholes that had decided to make her a pincushion."You're up early little one."

"Well Baradock I feel like shit and I have never wished for aspirin so much."

"I saw your mental projections."

"My what, I didn't send anything out."

"Your wall fell, you have been through a lot."She shifted uncomfortably; it was then she noticed she was on the cells single cot and not the floor.Baradock told her of placing her there since she had taken the injections so badly."Your telepathy level is very high."

"I know."

When she had said it, it hadn't been in a bragging voice, only a statement.A fact that meant little to her at the moment, but a lot later.He sighed; he could tell she hated her position as it was.Her hand strode to her neck where it began to run across the area where her neck joined shoulder.He had noticed this to be a habit of hers but made no remark.She hissed and sat up for a minute before settling back down."What's wrong?"

"My-nothing, I'm just sore."He knew it was an outright lie.But didn't push it.He covered her up like a father would his child when she fell back asleep.While she slept she would make yelps of pain, he figured after awhile that the pain was coming from where her tail would have been had she owned one.She went like that for a week.Having to be fed like an infant.Even Turles had helped in caring for her.But one night she actually woke up, both watched as she clawed at her lower back.Finally ripping the cloth with her nail and drawing blood as she cut into the pail skin.But what shocked them both was the furry appendage that shot out.

"It's gone, the pain."She sighed not noticing her fifth limb's reappearance.But she also felt the stares on her."What?"

"You have a tail."Turles stated awe in his voice.

"I do?It grew back?"She pulled the tail in front of her face as if looking at it even though she actually couldn't see it in the least.

"It's purple."Baradock said voice confused."You're hair too, or at least what's grown since the shots.At that she grinned.

"Really?My hair's violet again?YES!Back to normal at last."

Bulma was on cloud nine, for all of a minute.Her colors were going back normal, or at least what was normal for her.She spent the next week recovering, Baradock even helped her harness her mental abilities further than Vegeta had.She was now able to merge minds with Baradock.But today was not a good day.It was her time of the month and she was never one to mess with when she was in one of her moods.

"I said you can all go to HELL!"She screamed causing as much noise as possible.Both Turles and Baradock stayed on the other end of the cell just letting her bitch out their captors."You can't keep us here forever!"She only stopped shouting when she began to pick up snippets of a conversation.Amazing that she could hear the hushed distant voices through her tirade but she did.She held out a hand signaling for the two men behind her to remain silent.She stiffened when she heard one of the two names mentioned.Gearing up she let one last comment out."Tell GERO he can go to HELL!!"Though not the smartest thing to say in her position that one comment sparked the beginning of their escape.

"What did you say to anger them so much girl?"Turles growled, she heard him stumble as they were all being pushed down a hall.They hadn't understood half of her ranting due to the fact she had been changing languages.But her last part had been in the tongue she had grown up with knowing.And unfortunately their buddies keeping them in the cells understood her.When they finally got to wherever they were being brought Bulma began to sneak into Baradock's mind, only enough to look through his eyes.She saw that she looked like shit and the creature before them.Turles was behind them so she couldn't see him and there were no mirrors to see Baradock.Her curiosity was beginning to get picked at exactly what her comrades looked like.The dork in front of her began to say things she didn't understand.But she gave no reaction she merely blocked his hand when he made to hit her.He began to dangle a white bottle in front of her eyes and chuckled.When he set it down she smirked.The fool had switched languages telling her the serum was the cure to her blindness.She may not have had a lot of ki at he disposal but…

Baradock felt her presence leave his mind.But it took every year of training he had to keep from acknowledging the floating bottle going into her hands.They weren't able to form a ki ball and here she was making things float around.She was questioned in a language he couldn't make heads or tales of but she seemed to understand it well enough.Both he hand his twin watched at her curiously.She seemed to be impassive to what was being told to her but her sent was a mingle of fear and anger, and they couldn't tell why.

18 stormed into the room.She hadn't even stopped to play with the nice guards.Merely pushing them out of her way or knocking them out.She stormed into the room with the highest ki.She recognized the prince.But only as the guy who had nearly stopped her from saving Bulma."Where is she?Where's Bulma its urgent?"She asked ignoring all the powering up going around her.So what if the door guards were at her feet.Did that make her a threat?

Vegeta looked to the familiar blond.But now he saw the resemblance to the man Bulma had feared.But from what she had told him of the blond android she wasn't one to worry about.Ordering all to leave the room she stayed rooted to her spot."Why do you want to see her?"

"None of your business."She snapped not intimidated by him in the least.

"She's not here."

"Duh.If she were anywhere around I would have gone there and not here.So where is she?"

"I don't know."He growled in frustration.He had sent Baradock and his brother out to find Bulma.But he hadn't heard from the twins in months.And Bulma was feeling REALLY angry and frightened.The android merely cursed and began to leave.Silently he wished her luck in finding the blue spitfire he had bonded to so strongly.(GOD that was SO out of character: cringes:oh well.)

Bulma nearly forgot the bottle of miracle solution in her hand she was so enraged.'Funny.'She thought humorlessly.'I'd think I would be more frightened knowing where I'm going and to whom.'But instead she was mad, slightly afraid but not a lot.As she was shoved into the cell she had to twist her body so as to not crush the vile hidden in her pocket.To keep up routine she began to curse the guards to high heaven and back until they left.Thrusting out her hand she silently ordered Baradock to give her, her site back.Clenching her fists she awaited the pain that definitely came.As soon as he had dropped the cold liquid into her eyes she hissed.It didn't sting but the room had gone from no light to all light.And it made her eyes water.Letting them clear she saw the two fuzzy outlines of her cellmates, blinking the slowly came into focus.When she did see them she cursed. 'Least now I know why his name was so familiar.I am so STUPID, HOW could I have forgotten?'She thought while staring at the near identical Sayains.

"What girl never seen a Sayain before?"Turles said snapping her out of shock.

"No it's just that I wasn't expecting to see you."She said still starring at Baradock.

"What about me?"

"Nothing.Just forget it."Glancing down at the device around her waist she chuckled the lock was amateur, for her at least."You guys willing to co-operate with me if I told you I could get these damm things off?"She said changing subject.Going to her wrist she took out a small lock pick set."Because, I don't know about you two but I have to be somewhere '_real'_ soon and I only gave myself four months of slack time three having been staying here."And right before their eyes she undid her lock and soon the device was a small ball of crumpled metal."That and I have to squeeze in a little thing called payback.You in?"She grinned at their expressions when both of them cracked their knuckles and grinned.She felt like she was seeing double Goku's when they did that.'The Son smile is part innocent idiot part genetic.'She thought detaching the wires from the dampers so there would be no alarms of them being broken.As she did so she explained her plan to them.She had been planning escape since she had opened her eyes months ago.Just now that she could see she could put one of them into action.While she fiddled with something she had pulled from her belt she spoke to Turles."Attempt to break the bars and I'll be forced to hurt you.You'd set off an alarm and from there making a get-away even harder than it already will be.I am not known for my patients but when it comes to things like this I have it in spades."As she spoke she had pushed him away and begun to pick the lock.By the time she had finished her last word the door opened.Signaling for them to remain silent she had them follow her down the halls.Soon they were in the docking bay.With half the guards they had come a cross dead or unconscious."Ok that was just too easy.Stay on guard."She ordered ignoring the glare Turles sent her for ordering him around.She soon had hacked into the computer and found all three of their ships.All the while her mind kept repeating that this was too easy.As soon as they neared the ships her words became truth.They were surrounded by the bug creatures once again.With their leader making remarks.

Before any of the trio had a chance to speak they were attacked.Each back-to-back with each other they began to slowly make it back to their pods.Bulma pushed Turles in the first on ordering the re-gen system in it to activate.He had a nasty gash in his side and she meant to get him out as soon as she could.But once he was out in space they hit some problems the creatures decided to attack their ships instead of them."Oh no you don't." She growled fending the creatures from her ship.When the explosion of Baradock's pod met her ears she cursed."Over here!Keep these guys away while I get the ship ready."The Goku look-a-like nodded taking her spot while she set to work.Just as she was about to shoot into space she opened her hatch, grabbed her father, and they were off.

Baradock tried to catch his breath from the shock of what she had done while she went around punching commands.It was then he notices her bloody face.A cut ran from her temple to her lip.She didn't seem to take much notice of it though, at least not until she began to sway and collapsed.He caught her in time but when he did he saw the other gashes running along her body.She had lost too much blood.Ignoring the voice of his drill instructor that said only the strong made it through battles without help he began to take her into the room he saw as the bathroom.Using a rag he found in there he saw that her first aid kit was better than most med labs he had seen.Soon she was stitched up and after checking a few doors he found her room.

Bulma blinked a few times before her vision cleared.It was only then that she noticed that she was in her room.She tried to sit up but the moment she made the attempt two hands rested on her shoulders and pushed her back down."You stay down, you lost too much blood in saving our hides."She then focused on Baradock.Too tired to even glare at him."Where are we going?"

"I have somewhere I need to be.I'll find a way to get you to Vegeta after I do what I set out to."

"You won't come?"

"No."

"You would be rewarded.Turles and I are of high rank.Though not born in it."

"I know, I'm still not going though."

"Because you fear the prince."His voice was matter of fact and it gained every drop of her attention.

"I don't fear that ass.I'm not going and you can't change the ships co-ordinates.You don't understand the language written or spoken."She growled reverting to Sayain.After that Baradock spoke nothing of her returning to his home planet, and in truth hers as well.Soon she was well enough to get back to her routine.She gave Baradock the room she had intended for her brother.She didn't know what she would do when it came time for her brother.Presently they were on a pit stop.She was recharging the solar cells, and fixing the exterior of her ship.Baradock proved helpful in the fact he could cook better than herself not a real feat but still.Time dragged by, she healed.She enjoyed being in the comforts of her own ship once again.A shower whenever she wished for one and she was in control of her surroundings.

Baradock watched silently as she went about her regular routine.He was surprised that she had healed as fast as she had.But what bothered him most was that his visions were acting up again. Nearly all concerning her, and with each one she got progressively younger.A few he had the odd feeling of jealousy, of the man raising her.As if he wanted to be the one to help her form her first ki blast.Not the old guy with a turtle shell on his back.He had seen the one she called Goku.His son, he had lived and fought like a true Sayain.Even though he never completed the mission he had been given he was proud of Kakkarrot.But he had yet to question her about his son.Whenever he asked where she was headed she would say he would find out in due time.At the moment they had docked at a space pub.She claimed to need a few things, he was pretty sure she wanted to have a change of scenery for a little while.When she left her room she was dressed in black.She gave the air of not being one to mess with, which was what she wanted.Soon were both in the pub he had helped himself to a drink while she talked with the bartender.He couldn't pick up their conversation due to all the noise around them.When they were done she turned and headed back for him, some food in her hands for the both of them.Halfway across the room somebody blocked her path.

Bulma looked to the moron blocking her path."Excuse me."She said forcing herself to be polite.

"Hey babe, how bout you and I go get a room?"She rolled her eyes at his words and growled her response.

"Not on your life. As you can see I want to eat and I DO have a travel companion so goodnight."She then went around him and back to Baradock, rolling her eyes she set to eating her dinner.But they had just begun when a fist came down and destroyed their table.Looking up she lifted the man who had trashed her food off the ground.It was the same man who had tried to hit on her."That was very rude."She growled forming a ki ball around her fist.He broke a sweat and she frowned."Coward, you're bigger than me but not even a fraction as powerful as I am.Throwing him to the floor she watched him crawl back.But before she could do anything more a chair was thrown her way.Soon it was an all out brawl not wanting to get arrested she grabbed Baradock who was introducing his fist to a drunk and dragged him out the door.Soon both were taking off."So much for a good meal."She muttered making a sandwich for herself.She sent a glare to her father taking in his black eye and bloody temple.Making a 'why me' gesture she began to stitch the gash up and handed him an icepack for his eye.

Baradock almost laughed at the way she acted.So much like his mate, tending to those around her but willing to make you wish you were dead if you did something wrong.Glancing at his reflection in a mirror he saw the stitches she had done.She was well versed in medical aid, where did her talents end?The sound of water running told him she was taking a shower, most likely to try and relax her worn mind.He didn't know what he was going to do when he got back to the prince.Telling him that he had been with the one he had sent out for only to let her get away.It was obvious the pair of them cared deeply for the other, but admitting it was a totally different matter.He sat there for how long he didn't know.Looking up when Bulma exited the shower he zoned in on her shoulder.Face going blank with shock he approached her.She glanced at him holding her towel but still weary.Tracing the single scar on the side of her neck he spoke."When did this happen?"She shrugged muttering an 'I don't know.'Something he obviously saw through as a lie."Get dressed and come back here."He ordered turning a glare on her.She sent one back in return.

"I don't have to listen to you.I don't listen to anyone."

"Do as I say girl."At that her eyes widened and he started.'Where did that come from?'He thought before the flash of his baby girl crashing into a planet came to his mind.Then being cared for by the same people who had raised Bulma."Oh shit."He said coming out of it with a harsh sense of reality.

"What?"

"Nothing.Do as you were told."When she left for her room he nearly smacked his head.He already sounded like her father.But did she know?But first thing first.Who had claimed her?

Bulma pulled her sweats on as she thought.What had happened out there?Baradock was ordering her around as if he was her father.Which he was but he didn't know that.Did he?Glancing to the mirror at the only scar remaining on her body she was even more puzzled.Sure she remembered how she got the wound but so what.Absentmindedly she traced the mark while she found a seat in the living room area of the ship.There her brothers look-a-like waited for her.He was in some old clothes of Goku's and it was almost painful to know he wasn't her brother.Sighing she glanced at the countdown clock she had set in the room.Another night.By noon tomorrow she would have her little brother back.How would she prepare Baradock?"Let me see that mark again."She raised an eyebrow at his order.But almost mechanically she pulled the neck of her shirt to the side to reveal the bite mark.It was sort of like the reaction that Gohan and Krillin had when she and Chi-Chi gave them orders.Not thinking about it only doing it.She tilted her head slightly when her father bent over to get a closer look at her shoulder.

"It's a scar why are you so interested in it?"

"Who gave it to you."

"Why do you think a person gave it to me, could have been an animal."She said pushing him back.He didn't move far.Merely a foot, and even then he crossed his arms and stared down at her.And with a gulp she thought he looked like the pissed of father at the rebellious teen.

"Who?"

"Does it really matter?"She tried to sound uninterested but she was intrigued all the same.Gently Baradock removed her hand from her shoulder and spoke in a tone that made her think that the information should have been obvious.

"It's a warning."

"My bite mark is a warning."She began, sounding sarcastic."Of what?That I'm dangerous?"She gave a laugh trying to calm down the extreme unease that she was beginning to fill her mind.

"No it warns Sayains that you are no-longer available."Her eyes narrowed at that suddenly becoming solemn and not worried, not anger, but indicating she was not one to be messed with.

"Unavailable how exactly, and give straight answer this time."

'Aw shit.She doesn't know.'He thought looking at his only daughters expression.Confused and ticked summarized the majority of the feelings."I mean to say that whoever marked you has made you his mate.And since the scar is still there you accepted his offer.What happened?"Her face had become angry at his words and terrified at the same time.

"I didn't know that!"She said standing but he pushed her back into the chair."We were arguing and he grabbed me and bit me."

"Who bit you?"But she didn't hear him.Only kept going.

"And since turn about is fair play I bit him back."

Bit who Az-Bulma."He had almost called her by her original name not her adopted one.This may be harder to keep undercover than he thought.

"That bastard I'll kill him!How dare he do something like this without me knowing what it meant?AND RADDITZ KNEW ABOUT IT!"At her last words Baradock had been forced to cover his ears.

"WHO Bulma!"

"WHO ELSE?THAT PRICK VEGETA!!"At that she calmed down substantially.

"Prince Vegeta marked you?"He almost didn't believe it.

"Ya, we were arguing about something or other I can't remember.I tried to hit him he caught my fist pulled me close and bit my neck.I couldn't get him to let me go so I bit him back.When he pulled back he kissed me and left.I didn't understand why till now."She sounded hollow, as if in deep shock.Which she was."But you said I accepted it, how could I accept something like that if I didn't know what it meant?"

"Somewhere deep down you have to care for him."

"I don't love that ass."He watched her cross her arms stubbornly as she denied all affection she had for the prince.Smiling lightly he shook his head.

"Get some sleep girl, from what I've seen you have something important happening tomorrow."She glared at him before walking to her bedroom with the airs of a goddess.

Bulma rolled over trying to get comfortable.And as if it wasn't hard enough to sleep with her brother only a day away she now had this news to think about.One finger tracing the telltale mark she tried to think.Whenever she was frightened or thinking she had noticed the habit of tracing or rubbing the mark.Like it gave her comfort.She remembered the day he had given it to her.

~(Flashback again) Bulma screamed at the prince trying to win this round of insults.Their argument had started as something else.Most likely his training equipment but it had soon switched to a round of insults.Finally loosing her short temper she sent a ki loaded punch to his face.To her amazement he caught it, but she only sent another one."Let me go you bastard."She hissed trying to pull away from him.He only smirked at her temper soared.Twisting her body she caught him off guard with a kick to the head.Blasting back she tried to put some distance between them.She had just recalled what Radditz had told her about fighting male Sayains.And so far Vegeta was the only one she wasn't sure she could beat.Scratch that, she '_knew' _she couldn't beat him in an all out spar.He seemed to know what she was thinking and before he introduced her to the ground he whispered into her ear.

"To late now woman.Should have thought of that before you threw your fist."She grunted rolling over quickly to avoid his foot.Back flipping onto her feet she began to raise her ki.Phasing out she used all her speed to avoid his attacks while landing a few of her own.

"You're holding back on me."She growled not liking the knowledge.Blocking an attack to her face she ducked down thinking she may have an advantage on the ground.

"How would you know?You're holding back too woman."

'What he mean by that?'Screaming she sent a blast to him, making a lovely imprint of his figure in the wall.One she soon imitated when he landed a good kick.The rest was pretty much a blur in her mind it didn't matter.It had ended with her winded and pinned beneath the prince.She expected him to say something but he only bent down.Muttering something into her ear she was about to ask him to repeat it when he bit her.She tried to push him off but was too drained from their fight to do so.Beginning to panic she did the only thing she could think of.She bit him back, it felt as if her mind had exploded but she blocked it all out by some miracle.After a minute he got up and pulled her to her feet.She gasped when he pulled her close and kissed her.She tasted her own blood in his mouth along with his.Finally wrenching free she sent a slap his way.He turned leaving the room with only the orders for her to get patched up in the med lab then fix the damage they had done.(End flashback)~

Shaking her head she pulled the pillow off her face.Now she knew why he had seemed happy.Well slightly less grouchy to others but to her that meant happy.And it also explained Radditz's face when she had come in the med labs to get fixed up.When he had come across her bite he had stared for a while before telling her to keep it covered.Now she knew why she had always been told to keep it hidden.It would have been trouble had the King seen it.When finally rest did reach her she dreamed of cursing Vegeta out for having claimed her without her knowing what he had done.

Baradock watched as the lavender Sayain that was his daughter paced the room.She had checked their position twelve times in the last five minutes.She checked her clock and he was surprised to see her grin instead of scowl, like she had for the past hour.He jumped into a ready position when a form of light filled the room.When his eyes recovered he did a double take.Bulma was hugging a man who looked like himself."Kakkarrot?"

Bulma watched as her brother looked to his father.Sending Goku a look that told him to keep silent she explained who both were to each other.Excluding her relation to both at the same time. Thank Kami Goku had the sense not to spill her secret.Later that day Baradock had gone to workout in the training room while she had begun to show photos of Chi-Chi and Gohan.

"He's grown so much."

"Ya, you should have seen their faces when I ran into them again.They looked like they thought the Sayains may have been safer than me."She giggled at the memory."They've missed you, I've missed you."She muttered letting herself be pulled into his arms.Shaking from repressed crying she gave a weak smile.She squeaked when he began to tickle her."No fair."She yelped before being consumed in her laughter.Both missed their father watching them as they acted like children.

Baradock gave a half smile at the sight before him.By the looks of things, Bulma and Kakkarrot or Goku as he went by it seemed, the pair was very close.Too close for his tastes.But from what he had overheard his second son had a mate.Soon both were wrestling on the floor.No ki being used and both laughing too much to have a decent form.Shaking his head at their antics he spoke."Is this how you spend you're days son?"

"No normally I trained and played with Gohan."

"And I would come over for dinner and we would beat the shit out of each other, then Chi-Chi would yell at us and I would go home."

He raised his eyebrow at the mention of the other woman but said nothing.Assuming that the woman was Kakkarrot's mate.He had seen the photos of the younger boy earlier that day.And he looked exactly like his father, down to the trusting smile.Bulma had fed them food that he couldn't recognize but while he ate it at a normal pace he watched his son inhale the food.

Bulma just shook her head at her brother's lack of change.He had questioned her endlessly about his family and how she had done in the past years.She in turn asked what he had done while he was dead, which was train under some person named King Kia."Well."She began when he had asked her how they had gotten him back."We couldn't wish you back with our own balls, but you know Kami sent me that vision and well I sent Krillin Chi-Chi and Gohan there without me.When I got there we found out that we could wish you back but you would appear in the same place you died, or in our case the cold of space.So I set out and they would wish you back at a certain time, and my ship would be placed in the right spot and you appeared in here instead of out there."She finished pointing out a window.He grinned saying how smart she was to figure it all out.That night when she went to bed a new thought entered her mind.How was Vegeta?Was he mad at her?Groaning she tried to push all thoughts of the man out of her head.She had done what she needed to do, and that was leave.She had told him she would escape someday.So why did she feel as if she had betrayed him somehow?

Shaking her body Bulma listened to her favorite songs through her headset.Baradock was seeing how strong his son was and she was preparing all the supplies for the injured Sayain or when they were done.Either way she was ready to play doctor for two men too stupid to call it quits till one or both fell over.She neglected to acknowledge all of the times she had acted and done the very same when she fought battled with Goku, Gohan and Piccolo.But when the ship rocked she knew something was wrong.Screaming out a warning she had to throw up her ki to stop the explosion from reaching her.She hardly noticed her father and brother at her side as they were being forced to dock to another ship.Feeling the hairs rise on her neck she froze for a moment."Oh no."

*************

NO this is not how long most of my stories are.This is one I have been working on for a VERY long time.It's actually the only one I SOLEY wrote posted on my page.The rest, well nearly all, are joint efforts between my best friend and I.You should go check it out!I try to write about a page worth of this story a week but with all the others I've posted I don't know how well that will go.Especially since I have to sneak on the computer and fight for it against my brother.Constructive criticism is welcome, and flames shall be ignored.Ummmmm oh ya, review PLEASE!!That's all.

~BUM~


	7. Chapter Seven

Her voice trembled and her knees almost refused to support her as memories flashed through her mind

Her voice trembled and her knees almost refused to support her as memories flashed through her mind. The reality that she was now a grown woman with her father on one side and her brother on the other washed away as the scenes of her teenage years took its place. She closed her eyes as the images slowed, forcing herself to remember one moment: marring the bastard's flawless face. She smiled slowly as she jerked herself back to this time and place, at least four times as powerful as she had been at their last meeting and this time with no restrictions and a clear head. Looking over the android, she noticed that the scar remained. 'I guess I pushed ki into the glass by accident.' She thought with no remorse.

Behind her, she could hear the harsh sounds of battle, knowing that her family was already engaged in a fight to the death. 'At least I don't have to worry about them getting in my way,' She mused, eyes narrowing. Without waiting for a comment from her opponent, she sprang toward him in a rush of anger. "This time, you're mine." She growled sending a kick to his gut. Her only regret was that 18 had no partake in this battle.  
  


The fierce exchange of blows left 17 slowly retreating, much to his surprise. Reduced to defense, he growled and rolled to the side, shooting a blast at Bulma. She smacked it aside and dove for his knees. As expected, he leapt over her, turning to deliver a ki-filled punch to the head. Bulma reached up over her head and grabbed his ankle, smashing the android to the ground as she jumped up, a typical Sayain smirk plastered on her lips. 17 grunted and back flipped to his feet, looking down with some amount of shock at the blood pouring from his face.

"It looks like I'm winning this round," Bulma said, smiling cruelly as she lashed out again, this time a kick to his gut.  
  


17 sidestepped it and aimed another punch at her face, expecting a duck and was prepared to swing his leg around. When she merely blocked it, his leg was caught as well. He smirked and jerked it toward him, bringing her almost into his arms. "And I believe I'll enjoy breaking that pride of yours," He taunted a rebuke. "And I think I know exactly how to do it."  
  


At that Bulma lost all will to draw out this battle and humiliate the android before killing him. She only wanted him dead. 17 smirked when he noticed she'd halted, misreading her expression. He took one step before Bulma was on him. 'I. I didn't even see her MOVE,' He growled to himself, trying to avoid her blows. Finally he ducked under one leg, allowed it to hit him as a glancing blow, then grabbed it and flipped her over. Knowing better than to stand over her, he slid a few feet away, clothes torn and bloody. Bulma rolled into a battle crouch and grunted, seeing that he'd finally drawn blood. Shrugging off the pain, she powered up slightly, just enough so she wouldn't feel the pain. 'He won't do that again,' She vowed, dragging a sleeve across her bleeding chin.  
  


17 studied her easy stance, calm expression. Eyes narrowing, one corner of his mouth quirked upward. Now that he'd thought about it, once he'd gotten her angry, her form had been sloppy and her moves choppy. Now that he knew how to defend against it, the sheer power shouldn't be enough. He smirked and nodded once before moving in for another attack.  
  


Every time Bulma got through his defenses, he added another insult. When he landed a blow or two, he brought in the heavy artillery: what he would do to her once he won. Bulma felt her anger rise and her control slipping as 17 continued to whisper. She was shaking with rage so badly she could hardly hit him. Finally she shoved him away and retreated a few yards, panting with the effort of restraining herself. 'No, I have to stay in control,' She grunted mentally, eyeing the smirking 17. 'I have to.' She growled and slowly calmed down, though not enough to really fight effectively. Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to wind down as 17 launched another attack that kept her rage at a high level. Finally she just let herself go and pummeled the android until her arms felt like she couldn't lift them. 'Too bad 18 isn't here to see this.'  
  


17 coughed from his kneeling position only feet away, one arm around his stomach and the other supporting him as he almost choked on his own blood. Bulma was panting, fists still clenched and looking more than ready to go another round. 'Well, when all else fails,' She thought with a smirk, nodding appreciatively at her handiwork. When feeling returned to her arms, she powered up so much it knocked 17 back a few dozen feet, eyes wide. 'There's got to be another way,' He thought desperately. 'I can't lose to her.' He flattened himself to the ground as Bulma flew past, then rolled under her as she came back with a punch. He growled as he noticed her expression was calculating again. 'Just like a Sayain. All that anger gone after a small beating.' He pulled himself to his feet and dug his fingers into her upper arms as she attacked again, forcing her to resort to leg power. Bulma grinned and plunged one foot into her usual target, his stomach, and the other into a place no man ever wanted to be kicked. His grip loosened to the point where her arms were holding his up, and she grabbed his head, crashing it over her knee. Before he could recover, she started in with punches again, each one ki-loaded and exploding on contact. 17 staggered away, almost too beaten to stand, and reached out to use Bulma for support. He latched onto her shirt and as she punched, took part of it with him. Bulma froze dead in her tracks and the android smirked. 'There's a will so there's a way.' When the Sayain started toward him again, he took the cloth off her other shoulder and she stopped again.  
  


"I told you I'd enjoy breaking you," 17 said, stepping closer and running his hand under her chin, the other into what was left of her shirt. Bulma was trapped in her memories, almost not hearing him. She was suddenly a powerless, drugged teenager again, unable to prevent what was happening. He yanked on her shirt again, tearing it off-center. Bulma grunted and shoved him away blindly, raising a fist that started to glow and placed it over her own heart. She was willing to die before she let him have her again.She had been completely honest when promising that to herself. He chuckled and moved closer. Bulma's hand inched toward her skin and he stopped. Rolling his eyes, 17 flickered out of sight and ended up behind her, grabbing her hands and wrapping them behind her back. The Sayain growled and struggled, but his insistent hand on the back of her neck brought fear to the surface instead of anger. "Don't worry, it won't be here," He whispered, dragging her away from the fight. Bulma could barely see her family, beaten, bloody and wearing down from the sheer number of lackeys, rise back-to-back in the center of the circle. She finally shook her head: they had enough to worry about, and anyway.This was her battle, and no one else's save maybe 17's twin.And even the blond thought that Bulma had more right for vengeance than she did. "You know, I think I'll show you my home videos.You know, the ones of your parent's death.And of us, together," He was saying once she returned her attention to the bastard. That was where Bulma stopped listening. Like a cold bucket of ice water over her head, it washed away all emotion whatsoever. A new feeling of strength flooded her body and she pulled out of his grasp. 17's eyes went wide as he took in her flickering gold hair and now green eyes. Emotionless eyes, he noted.

'Oh shit.' Bulma was beyond any feeling but revenge. Her mind ran one thought over and over: rip the bastard apart and make him regret ever meeting her. She was too lost in the massacre to hear 17's screams or her own chilling laughter. Blood roared in her ears, that same blood that allowed her to reach this level of power. That spurred her into the killing rage.  
  


Goku and Baradock exchanged worried looks over the dead or unconscious bodies of 17's soldiers. Neither had ever seen Bulma pissed enough to be intentionally cold-hearted nor ever seen her this violent. It made Baradock's stomach turn to watch. Goku looked physically sick as his sister continued to tear into the dead man. He tried to map her power and was almost knocked back. Baradock's scouter was on the ground in pieces; Bulma had blown it up as soon as she started her fight.  
  


Power rising she didn't notice her hair flicker.Or know that her eyes were turning green from their previous purple.Hissing out curses she watched 17's expressionless mask crumble.Tackling him she dug her fingers into his body.Tearing out metal and organs alike, he was machine but still man.And she lost herself in her rage.Only one thought, one purpose.To tear the bastard beneath her apart and make him regret messing with her, to disintegrate every piece of him that remained, in short total annihilation. Finally she pulled back, smirking at the pieces scattered around. She took to the air, grinning maniacally. She extended one palm, pointing it straight at the shreds of 17. Powering up even more, her hand started to glow. "FINAL FLASH!" (How do you like me stealing Vegeta's attack?)  
  


The two men off to the side shielded their eyes as the explosion rocked the ground, splitting it under their feet. When Baradock deemed it safe, he started to lower his arm. The blinding light was no longer there, and he and his son resumed a normal stance at the same time. Bulma was now in front of them, engulfed in a golden aura and looking no less deadly than before. She was covered in blood from head to toe, and both men knew ninety-nine percent of it wasn't hers."Bulma," Goku said, typical Son smile lighting up his face. He was about to take a step forward when he didn't see recognition register in her eyes. Her piercing gaze on her family caused both to take a step back from the lack of emotion that was in her gaze, normally her eyes showed all, not necessarily her soul but her feelings none the less. If she thought he was an enemy, there was no way he could win. And from the look on her face, like a hunter stalking its prey, it wouldn't be a spar. It would be a fight to the death.One he was sure he would lose, and when and if she came back to her senses would kill her if she succeeded.Goku blocked a punch and went into defensive mode when she launched at the pair of them.With one blow she knocked their father into the wall and a kick sent him to the ground.He felt her forming a blast, one he wasn't sure he could block.But before she could release the energy another blond broke into the fray.Holding his sisters arms behind her back he saw the new woman hold off his bloodthirsty kin.

"Get out of here!She's on a testosterone-killing spree!"


	8. Chapter Eight

18 was given the vague impression of how a cowboy felt when riding a bucking bronco.  Holding onto Bulma for dear life they crashed into many things, liquids splashed over them both and she cringed at how long it would take to get this stuff out of her hair and clothes.  She liked this shirt!  But she could get Bulma back for this later, right now she had to get her friend to come to her senses.  She didn't know what had set the woman off but she hoped this was a one-time fluke.

Bulma didn't know what had happened.  One moment she had been tearing into 17 the next 18 had her pinned.  "Wh-wha-what happened?"  She stuttered feeling suddenly exhausted.  

"You nearly killed Goku."  Before Bulma could react she was informed of her actions.  But the time the blond had finished she was near tears.  Shaking with repressed sobs she let looked around at the destruction she had just caused.  How could she nearly have murdered her father and brother?  What had happened to her?  Clutching the hand to 18 she followed the android to her family.  Both looked equally worried and slightly frightened, but not _of_ her but rather _for_ her.

"I-I-I don't know."  She began throat closing up as she spoke.  But she didn't need to say anything.  Before she could get out whatever she had been trying to say her brother swept her into his arms.  

That was it, the dam broke and she let all her repressed fears out.  Sobbing she let loose all she had held in since her last big cry.  Somehow she still wished that it was Vegeta holding her but then it was overran by the fear that she had nearly slaughtered her baby brother.  She gasped slightly when a hand began to stroke her hair.  Looking up she saw that it was her father.  Forgetting that he didn't know that she was his daughter.  (She doesn't know he knows for those of you who have forgotten.)  

Baradock had been pacing back and forth.  How could his son just _sit_ there?  Little did he know Goku had gone into a trans to spar in the third dimension like he often had when bed ridden and unable to move.  And who had that blond been.  True she must have been strong to even hold on to Azkuzty.  Shaking his head he had to remind himself that she was not the daughter he had named.  But Bulma, the woman a pair of weaklings had raised.  But he had to admit, even if she wasn't what was usually defined as a Sayain woman she had turned out more than he had ever dreamed of.  Hell she was mated to the prince!  He even wondered if it was a bond.  Closing his eyes he couldn't help but be awed at the fact his daughter had reached super Sayain.  _His_ daughter, a _fourth_ class baby.  One who he had fought and pulled strings to even be allowed to live.  Her being female had saved her, girls were rare in births and no matter how weak they were usually mated.  She had achieved so much, and he had the notion she didn't even know what had happened to her.  Most likely when she came to her senses that she would be terrified about what she had _almost_ done.  Oh the poor girl, he had known her long enough to know she cherished her family above even her own life, and that her heart was as tender as they came.  He stopped running a hole in the floor when Kakkarrot came out of his trance.  Looking to the door he saw the blond walking in holding the palm of his daughter.  She tried to speak but before she could get it out his son was holding her.  Her sobs cut through his years of being trained at being emotionless.  His daughter needed to know that what had happened had been beyond her control.  Raising his hand he tentatively stroked her hair.  She looked up at him surprised before diving into his arms leaving the ones she had just been in.  After a moment he heard her soft apologies between her sobs.  Looking up he saw the back of the mysterious woman leaving the room.  He would attend to her later right now Azkuzty needed him.

Weeks later Bulma was smiling.  It turned out she had done something only one other had done before.  'And now I can kick Vegeta's ass.'  She thought gleefully, though in reality she knew he had more battle experience than she ever would before he had even hit puberty.  Looking out to the obis of space she scowled.  Nightmares had been plaguing her nights.  Some girl, not much younger than herself, and a Sayain, usually when Bulma dreamt of her the girl was beaten and unconscious, that or cursing up a storm.  Bulma had noticed her to be Sayain.  18 had gone off to see that Chi-Chi and the others didn't worry too much.  But that didn't stop her thoughts of the mystery girl from her nights.  Odd, how whenever she overcame one problem it wasn't long before she had to face another.  'Really can't I ever get a break?!'  She cursed mentally feeling the familiar anger of unfairness surround her, one that she had been in and out of since her teens.  Sighing she rested her head against the cool glass.  With her newfound power her memories had resurfaced.  She had not turned Super Sayain with the battle on 17's ship.  But rather that was how she had destroyed Gero's lab.  'If I could have harnessed that earlier I might still be home.'  What she didn't know was that she had far more to face in the near future.  And that this brief time given to her that she spent mulling over her thoughts was the only bit of rest she would receive for a time.

SORRY I know I haven't written this in a long time.  But I have a terribly damn for writing this fic right now.  I KNOW its not my best work but I am SURE it will go away soon.  I hope.  Oh well hope you enjoyed what little I had.  Please review.

~BUM~


	9. Chapter Nine

Something had changed, she had been mad, frightened, then rage.  But when the power had followed he nearly grinned.  She had achieved what he had seen her do only once before.  But and through their bond he could feel her nearing, but then something had happened.  She had blocked herself off from him.  'So she found thin link.'  He thought solemnly.  'Either that or she is trying to block something else and instead included the link that bound him to her and she to he.  But that was the only bit of comfort he had.  She could take care of herself fully as far as he was concerned.  But with one problem done another followed.  Kanzia had disappeared and he had yet to find a trace of her.   

"My prince." One guard who he had sent out to investigate his sister's disappearance came before him. "We have information but not of the kind you may like." 

'Now don't shoot the messenger.' He thought recalling the saying from one of his mate's thoughts. Odd how it fit his position, his sibling's travel ship had been found. With the dead bodies of her guard decorating the ship in many places, and pieces, artfully disgusting. So bad, it could even make a Sayain's stomach churn. However, hers had not been found and that was a mixture of thoughts for him. She was alive, but in what condition?

Ok, never thought I would think this but I _may have 'cabin fever.' (NO! No dancing Muppets for you here.)  {HAD to put that in}_

"Fuck, shit, crap…" The list went on as profanity that made her father stare for a moment poured from her mouth in a nonstop stream, some other ship had attacked their ship. Too bad she had designed her own travel choice to be a runner not a fighter. It was fast and agile, but damaged all the same.   Dodging blasts of power and smaller attack ships she tried not to worry about her ship being ripped to pieces, but she knew she was only prolonging the inevitable, they were rounding her ship up like cattle.  That didn't mean though that she would make it and easy task.  'I never go down easy, why start now.'  But even as her ship was swallowed by one that was _easily a hundred times larger than Capsule Corp, she was hardly finished.  Switching on all outer cameras she spotted some space pods.  Not waiting for the welcoming committee she grabbed both brother and Father by their clothes and drug them to the round ships.  Logging in the keeping guard she let Baradock put in a destination.  Not giving him warning she shoved both into the pods and launched them to freedom.  'And now for myself.'  She thought looking to the other ships, pods, vehicles of space.  Surprisingly enough a few were familiar.  Moving to her ship she hoped that there were no surveillance systems.  If they didn't know she had busted her family out they were likely to underestimate her more than if they did._

                Once in her ship she began closing all programs and erasing all files.  Soon all the information that had been on the computer system was on a single disk, hidden in a capsule, concealed in the heel of her boot.  Gathering a few locks and picks she was more than ready when a squad of shape changing _things came.  Some looked humanoid one moment then things she rather not have seen another.  They were obviously hostile considering the weapons they all carried.  Allowing herself to be shoved around she felt as if she needed to __do something before leaving.  Then it hit her, the nightmares!  __This was the place from her dreams!  'Crap.  Nothing is ever easy in my life is it?'  She grumbled, backhanding one of the creatures after his hand (?) decided it wanted to travel up her thigh.  She was rewarded by being allowed to dent the wall.  'I'm not putting up with this.'  She thought glaring at the group.  "I'm out of here."  Powering up she caught site of her hair flickering and grinned.  This time she would be in control._

                Kanzia glared at the wall as if _it were the cause of all her problems.  Slowly her eyes tracked the movement of a bug crawling across the wall.  She had been frying each insect that dare try to devour her flesh.  Ash lying all around the cell signified their remains.  But at the moment she was too tired to move let alone defend herself from pesky bugs.  'I __will make it out of this.'  She thought with a stubbornness that suited the royal family.  But even as she made the vow for the thousandth time this waking bout her mind was going dark.  She knew she was in need of a regeneration tank.  She knew enough about injuries to know that she was bleeding to death from the inside out.  'And yet I still live, just to be a pain in the ass.  Vegeta would be so proud.  She was about to slip off into sleep, fully expecting to be awaken by a swift kick in the head in a few hours, but a loud explosion, one that jarred the entire ship, brought her to full mental alert.  She didn't have her scouter but even __she could feel the power nearing her cell.  Through the door she could smell the scent of battle and destruction.  And since it was all happening to her tormentor's ship, it was the best thing she had ever smelled in her life.  Lowering her mental shields she tried to find out if it was a Sayain that was desolating the area.  But she was only met with a mental wall of the likes she had never seen.  Normally mental shields were built much like normal buildings, with corners, therefore places to whittle in and through.  But this one was as smooth as anything, and bent.  If you shot a blow to it, it would bend to let it pass.  Resulting in little to no damage to the mental shield.  It was ingenious.  'Love to examine you.'  She thought to the mental shield.  'But I don't have the time.'  It was with that thought she was thrown back to her mind.  Concentrating on sitting up she had to ignore the noise of misplaced bones moving to where they shouldn't.  But her eyes flew open when the cell door opened._

                She had to admit what they lacked in talent they made up in number.  'Behold!  The power of stupid people in large numbers!'  Bulma called smirking as she cleared a hall of _soldiers.  Keeping her mouth shut she glared murder at the empty tank behind her.  Whatever had been in it had spilled all over her.  Making her skin burn and she didn't want to __know, yet, what it was doing to her eyes and hair.  Other than making me rely on my ki more than site.  But it was because she was using her ki senses to fight she had found the weak ki of what she could only guess was the woman from her dreams.  Passing a door she backtracked.  Fingers diving through the metal lock, she didn't have the time or patience to bypass the lock, she ripped the door from its hinges.  Or whatever it was holding the door to the wall.  Looking down she froze.  The woman was there, looking at her in shock, but no fear.  "So we finally meet, be glad to know you are the cause of me having not one good night of sleep for near a week."  Grinning she showed her teeth, she wasn't mad.  Just needed to relieve some of the tension in the room.  Lifting the, what she could now tell, Sayain she began to leave.  Soon any __being that decided to get in her way was paying a personal visit to Yema.  With a quick glance to her outer hull she deduced the ship was capable of flight.  Putting her disk back into the computer she informed it to get the hell out-a-there.  Laying the girl down she began to examine her now unconscious guest.  "Damn, someone ran you through the mill, and hell, a few times."  Grimacing she began to set bones back together.  She had every intention of feeding the woman a senzu but she didn't want the bones to heal in the wrong place.  After an hour of setting ribs, fingers, and any other bone that was out of place she roused the woman enough to get her to eat the senzu.  "Rest."  She whispered softly reverting to the rough language she had learned not so long ago.  "I'll be here when you wake."_

                Surprisingly she was not tired; the battle had done little to challenge her.  But still she ignored her desire to shower.  Pulling on a space suit she had the ship stop.  Leaving the safety of the hull she set to work on patching up the outer area.  Replacing ripped away plates and patching up torn parts of it.  She had been at it for near twelve hours when the beeping alerted her to her depleted air supply.  Deeming herself done she returned to the ship.  Stretching slightly she smiled, no boys.  She loved the pair but the testosterone had been getting to high for her liking.  Snoring, bad table manners, grunts burps.  'Like living with oolong I'd bet.  Just no perverseness.'  Looking to her room she sighed.  Her ship had been more damaged than she originally thought.  The spare room had been torn off.  She only hadn't noticed because of the angle she had been at when glancing to her ship.  That and her ship had cut off the opening before any damage to the rest of the ship could be done.  So in turn the Sayain was laying on _her bed.  Shaking her head she decided to think about living conditions later.  Moving to the bathroom she closed the door, only to have the shock of her life when she caught her image in the mirror.  "The goo."  She murmured inspecting her face even more closely.  She had been completely doused in the substance and she now knew what it had done.  "My hair."  She half whined looking to the short, __black, locks.  Her eyes the color to match her hair and her skin?  Well she now had that tan she had never longed for.  "Why do I feel like this won't wash out?"  She groaned stepping into the shower.  She was proven correct when the only thing that removed itself from her body was blood, sweat, and anything that had exploded onto her.  Digging through the back of her closet for the Sayain armor she had nipped.  She didn't know why she had taken a few sets of Sayain outfitting but she was never so grateful for it.  She grabbed an extra one, thinking that her guest would enjoy on as well.  Resetting a new destination she nearly trembled.  'Father must have gone there, where else would he have gone.  And anyway I have to bring her there to.  Maybe these new looks aren't so bad after all.  My ship is unrecognizable.'  She kept trying to reassure herself but it did little good.  She was the lamb walking into the lion's den.  She was returning to Vegeta.  But she didn't want to know what her heart was telling her.  _

Did she want him to recognize her?  Or not?

FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!    I KNOW I have not updated this in FOREVER.   Writers block but I have given up WAITING IT OUT.  So I have picked up the sledgehammer neway HERE is 2 pages of work and I INTEND to try and pick up my old habit with this story.  For those of you who didn't know me then that would be ONE page worth of work a week updated.  That's on WORD at font 9.  So wish me luck and update.


	10. Chapter Ten

                Kanzia didn't have a clue as to how long she had been out but it didn't take a genius to know something had happened.  First and forth most she was no longer in pain.  'What the hell happened?  I was rescued then…' Racking her mind she blushed.  'I passed out.  _Damn.'  Looking around she figured herself to be in somebody's bedroom.  Though tidy it still looked lived in.  The scent of another woman filled the room but there were also the scents of at least two guys.  'Where the hell am I?'  Getting up she found herself to be in dire need of a shower.  And what was left of her tights, her armor having long since fell to pieces, she knew she needed new clothes.  Which was why she was surprised to find a drying cloth, and a new set of armor and spandex next to her feet on the floor.  On top was a note._

                Thought you would wake up today.  I'm out repairing the ship so don't expect to see me any time soon.  Feel free to use the shower, I left you a towel, and there is some food in the kitchen.  I claim to be no chief so all that there is, is simple things.  See you when I come back.

                There was no name and Kanzia felt a bit disappointed by it.  But her hunger and cleanliness awaited, she didn't dwell on it long.  Within the hour she was sparkling clean, and amazed to find not a single bruise on her body, and eating the spread that she had found in a table in the outer chamber.  Looking about she deduced that the ship was obviously not of her own people's and that it had been damaged.  'But not to the extent of danger.  I guess she thinks the outside is more in need right now than in inside.'  She nodded understanding that bit of logic.  Sitting down she found herself with nothing to do, there wasn't enough room to train, and she didn't want to anger her savior by snooping.  'Here I am the Sayain Princess and I'm worried about insulting someone.'  She thought it comical, her brother would never worry about a thing like this.  'Though he never would have been _in the same predicament as I was.'  She nearly leapt to her feet when sounds of entrance met her sensitive ears.  But once the space suite was removed she only met eyes with a woman of her own race.  She gave a light smile to the princess but said nothing till she had fully exited the confining outfit.  _

"Outer hull is fixed.  Had to say goodbye to the living room.  I think it's melted in a star by now.  Other than that my little ship is quite fine.  I see you're up and running."  Kanzia nodded surprised to hear such common language used towards _her.  (__Someone thinks highly of herself.  __Definitely related to Vegeta.)  "And you were able to swallow what I have to pass off as cooking.  How do you feel?"_

"Better, I didn't see a regeneration tank anywhere.  How did you heal me?"  

"My little secret, don't worry about it.  I should be able to find Neo-Vegis-ies without too much trouble."  She looked a little strained at the thought and Kanzia could only assume it was the thought of a prospective mate she didn't care to see.

"You saved my life."  She stated with utmost seriousness.  The other woman only kept her eyes on the control panel, the only evidence that she had heard the statement was the slight nod she gave.  "What's your name?"  It hadn't occurred to Kanzia to feel annoyed.  For some reason she could feel almost akin to the odd Sayain.

"Azkuzty, fourth class."  Was the tight answer she heard.  "Not to be rude but the vessel has sustained damage and I have to reroute the wiring to compensate for the lost sections of the ship."

Bulma didn't know where the name had come from.  The name and rank had just appeared in her mind.  And since she hadn't really been paying much attention to the thought it slipped out.  Strangely enough it sounded right.  'Though if I really _am a fourth class Sayain, I think I have long since past __that rank.'  Fourth class was only just above servants, and had the life expectancy that rivaled a fly's most of the time.  She was so busy rearranging files and programs for the running of the ship she soon forgot there was anything else __but the ship.  That was of course till she finished the last file and her stomach demanded compensation for her day's work.  Rummaging around the fridge she soon had a meal prepared.  Glancing back to her shipmate she decided to chat.  Falling into the worn chair that was bolted to the floor she looked to the other woman.  She looked bored, and she said as much._

"Bored?"

"Terribly, thought I would train but not enough space without causing damage."  Bulma cringed at that thought. 

"Yeah well, it was either letting the gravity/training chamber go or my room.  I opted for a warm bed and a shower."  Her counterpart grinned.

"I would too.  But I don't think my brother would have." 

"How _ever did you get in that mess back there?"_

"You don't _know?"_

She couldn't believe it.  This woman didn't know who she was!?  Amazed she gave a quick recap of all that had happened.  "If you didn't know than how…why did you save me and how did you know I was there?"

"Well one we, there were two others on the ship at the time, were caught.  I sent them off in what looked like Sayain pods, it was then I recognized the place from my dreams.  I decided to settle a score for catching us along with finding you.  Didn't know who you were but no one deserves the treatment you were receiving."  It was unbelievable.  Not only was this girl a fourth class, she had decimated a ship full of creatures that had massacred a ship of elite's, but she didn't know who her princess was.  And in an odd way she kind of liked being treated like any other Sayain.

"My name's Kanzia, and I am in your dept Azkuzty.  You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Commander Baradock would you.  I believe he had a child sent off long ago with your name and rank."  Azkutzy stiffened a moment before nodding.

"He was with me along with my brother."  

"Radditz?"  She questioned hopefully.  She received an odd look but Azkutzy continued.

"No, Kakkarrot.  Know my twin do you?"

Bulma would have sworn the other girl blushed and she hid back a grin.  'If I am to play my part I might as well act like they are my family instead of trying to ignore it.'  She was fully prepared to tease Kanzia about her evident crush.  But the buzzing in the from the connection was getting her attention.  Moving over to the view screen she tried to figure out exactly _whom was calling __her.  "Yes?"  She called trying to work up the screen so she could __see whom she was speaking with.  Once the screen came on she saw that it was her father.  It was __almost amusing how his eyes widened at the image of her.  _

"Azkutzy?"  She nodded.  "So you knew."  She nodded again, she was beginning to feel like one of those bobbing head dolls.  "How long?"

"The beginning I guess.  I've know about Goku for near twenty years, how hard was it to put you and Radditz in the picture?"  She had to keep herself from putting her nail between her teeth.  Not necessarily chewing on her finger but rather nibbling.  "You mind not telling the world though?  Goku knows but other than you and…just don't tell anyone."  He looked as if he wished her to speak the name she had almost let slip.  But she knew she had to be careful with what she said.  Her guest was a Sayain and thus had the gift of exceptional hearing.  "Look I assume you both left for base?"  He nodded and she frowned, then I'll meet you there within the week.  My ship is still in one piece, so to speak, and should have little troubles.  Don't blow it."  She growled letting him know she didn't want her secret, identity, knowledge of being alive, leaked to the public a.k.a. the prince.  Once given the co-ordinates to the planet she let him go back to his stasis sleep, he would arrive before her but only by a few days.  'Hope he can keep Goku out of trouble.'  She thought while locking in the auto pilot system.  Grinning evilly she had an idea.  "Oh Kanzia."  She called relishing the distrust filling in the black eyes in front of her.  "Want to spar?"  Soon she was wiping the outer-dimension floor with Kanzia, she had to admit that it was a 'workout' all the same but that was only when she pushed her ki down.  From that day forth they spent nearly every waking moment in a trance.  Sparring together in the mental realm, that was of course till the day of the landing.  And the destruction of the ship.

ANOTHER update yes my friends it is here.  You are not dreaming, I am in need of caffeine, any way hope you all enjoyed my bit of future-sister-in-law quality time.  And oh ya!  Bulma shall have a new training regime.  And Vegeta well why does he find himself interested in Baradock's only daughter?  Tell you what, it ain't because she saved his lil sis.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

It has come to my attention that I have some confusion out there.  Thought this is understandable I shall clear some of it up.  Freshman I shall deal with you next time I see you at school.  (We know each other personally)  And for those of you who are wondering why Kanzia was not treated by Bulma I shall tell you why.  In truth I hadn't invented the character till later, but also she was FARRRRR AAAWWWWAAAAYYY thus she did not get sick but did receive the vaccine for it should she ever encounter the virus.  And for those of you worried about Bulma's coloring it WILL go back to her normal colors just give me time.

Kanzia watched as Azkutzy frowned, she was sparring by herself in the off realm she had learned to use.  But she could tell that somehow the lower classed Sayain was getting a workout on her own.  Sweat was falling off her brow and her breathing had picked up.  Grabbing her scouter she watched in shock as the other woman's ki went _down not up.  'What she doing?'  The thing registered zero but somehow she could still feel the ki falling.  'How can you go into the negatives?'  But the fourth class was, and she knew that it wasn't from death.  Shrugging she took the time to actually __look at her training partner.  She was pretty, about her height, and for a fighter had a surprisingly nice figure.  But there was power to back her up and brains above all.  She was like no other woman she had seen or met.  Usually other fighters wanted to side with her only to get to her brother, something that she didn't like.  None of them were good enough for Vegeta and she didn't want some slut mating the heir of the throne.  Azkutzy would have made a good choice if it hadn't been for her low birth class.  That and the mating mark on her shoulder.  Her body suite always covered it but she had caught site of it once.  Adjusting positions she tried to go back to meditating.  Azkutzy had taught her that there was more than one way to train and that higher power did not necessarily mean definite defeat.  Brains played a large role in combat and she was learning that numbers could be used against the greater amount.  For example if a gang were to jump her she could move about so that while they fought they would keep getting in each other's way and thus make her job easier, conserving her energy at the same time.  She was almost to a point of relaxation when the ship rocked.  Knocking into the wall she glanced to the window.  Her home planet was only and hour or so away but the ship was sounding like it wouldn't make it to the landing._

Her eyes opened at once the moment she felt something was wrong.  Raising her ki so that she was no longer so cold she forgot to pat herself on the back for creating a new training technique.  Moving to the ships controls she felt herself pail, though how noticeable it was under her chemically altered skin she didn't know.  Grabbing Kanzia's arm she pulled her to the controls.  "Aim for the planet.  The ship is literally falling apart around us.  It's already going as fast as it can, I'll have to help it along."  Not giving any more explanation she went for the back of the ship.  Her space suite had been trashed when fixing the engines the last time meaning she couldn't leave the ship.  Pressing both palms to the wall facing the back of the ship she closed her eyes.  'If Goku can use his ki to rip apart mountains.'  She thought pulling in her power and focusing in on it.  'The I can create an energy blast, this _should work like it would if we were a boat in water.'  With her mind's eye she could see the glowing ball on the other side of the wall, not touching the ship, it would melt the exterior if it did, but close enough to give them a boost.  'Key word, should.'  She thought grimily before letting the blast go.  The ship rocked again and she cringed at the high pitched sound of metal ripping from the outer ship.  This could be a __very close call._

She nearly lost her balance when the ship sped up.  Not looking back she decided she didn't _want to know what was going on back there.  The ship was going all by manual, down to the engine.  Azkutzy was making it move somehow even __if the thrusters were down.  'And I better make sure we are aimed at the right planet.  She could hear the communication screen trying to contact them but they were each a little too busy trying to survive to care about the welcoming committee they would receive once they landed.  She soon found out that navigating was a lot harder when the computer wasn't there to help out, and she was never again going to groan about all those 'useless' lessons she had taken.  In fact one of her first missions once out of the regen-tank, she was sure she was going to need one, was to go find Baradock and thank him for pounding the information into her thick, stubborn, skull.  Unfortunately the sounds of the ship ripping apart from the spacial winds was not comforting for her confidence in the length of her life.  I hope you know how we plan on staying alive. She thought not realizing she was projecting her thoughts at the same time._

I'm working on it, how's the driving coming along?  She started when she received a response.  Her shields had been up at full force and there had been no effort in response.  You forget who my father is Kanzia.  Somehow she knew that her friend was leaving something out, but considering she had yet to declare that she was the princess she wasn't one to talk about keeping secrets.  

Umm Azkutzy?  I don't think we're going to make it.  She thought back gritting her teeth in attempt to keep the ship from going wild.

The ship won't we will.  Before she could give a response the ship slowed, still heading for their destination, just slower.  

'Girl you better hope this works.'  She thought stopping her attempt at imitating the power thrusters.  Walking up to her friend she grabbed her around the waste.  "I am going to blast a hole in that wall.."  She explained pulling them to the opposite wall.  "When I do we are going to hold onto each other like mad and let the force pull us out.  Breathe out as this happens and raise your ki shields to the max.  Go straight for the planet and don't breathe in until we have passed through the atmosphere."

"You sure this'll work?"

"No."  She answered truthfully just before decimating the side of the ship.  Taking one last breath of air they leapt through the opening.  Breathing out quickly she hopped to hold onto consciousness long enough to live.  First it was cold then it was hot, she felt her lungs burn and her skin as well.  Kanzia had fallen unconscious and she had to hold one hand over her mouth from breathing in the o-zone.  Her vision began to swim but she kept her shields up, helping gravity pull her to the planet's surface.  

Aren't I nice?   NO???  Well who asked you anyway.  ANYway what do ya peeps think??  Its an update and Veggie is in the next one PROMISE: hides crossed fingers behind back whistles innocently:  I thought this would be a nice place to stop, for a rest, I plan on working on Hidden Thorns for my next update for those of you who have been patient and willing to BEHEAD ME (got that from a review on Beneath The Masks…)  Then I shall work on my Double Back.  So in other words whenever I get this posted, you shall all have to wait for next week for it to be updated.

PS: SOME of you have questioned me on my update length.  The insanely long ones were YEARS worth of work.  Normally I would right roughly a page or more and update once a week so sorry for those of you who like long chapters.  I don't do that often or well so you'll just have to deal with my short ones HOPEFULLY all once a week.  Sorry.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Opening her eyes she shuddered, she was in a regeneration tank, again.  'I will not freak.'  She thought to herself while tapping on the glass window before her.  The Sayain on the other side moved quickly and she was soon _out of the cause of her paranoia.  Looking to her savoir, she grinned.  "Hi Radditz."  He looked at her, truly, for the first time and she fell to the floor, he had been holding her.  "Thanks."  She growled pulling her tired form off the __freezing floor.  "Mind getting me something to __wear."  Her last of sentence had not been a request and she was soon being given new clothes.  Examining herself she felt the tenderness of new skin, she had taken some nasty burns from the o-zone.  _

"You…you look…just like."  She looked up alertly at Radditz while he tried to stutter a sentence out.  Did he recognize her?  "My mother."  She raised an eyebrow and smirked.  

"Well _brother."  She called reveling in his obvious shock.  "I would __hope so."  Before the longhaired Sayain could speak, she found herself in the familiar death hug of Goku.  _

"You're ok!  I was _so worried and then they put you in that water thing and I knew you wouldn't like it cause."  She cut him off with her hand and sent him a meaningful look.  For all that, he wasn't bright Goku __did know when she was trying to tell him to shut up.  _

"We'll speak later, I _would like to see the others alive and that means you have to get there so the wishes can be made."  She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.  "Why don't you leave big sister __Azkutzy alone and go bother Radditz."  She jerked a finger in the direction of her twin and saw Goku's eyes harden.  "He's ok, _really_."  She added genuinely trying not to have her brother kill her __other brother.  Moving to her twin, she held him to her face.  "Keep your mouth shut, I'll explain later."  She knew what he was thinking.  __How could Kakkarrot be alive after he had __seen him die?  She was about to exit the hospital room in search of Baradock but was blocked.  By Kanzia.  _

"You're alive!"

"So I've been told."  She spoke dryly.  "Was there ever a doubt?"

"_Yes."  Bulma raised a brow and followed the other woman to what smelled like the mess hall.  "Didn't they tell you?  I was fine for the most part, unconscious but alive.  __You on the other hand had inhaled the atmosphere and looked like a ki burnt meal."  Bulma winced at the thought; maybe it wasn't so bad she had been knocked out after all.  "That and __both our clothes had burned away leaving us, well the guard got a good peep show.  Luckily, it was a female posting that night."  Bulma nodded in agreement, the thought of her body being on display brought back more memories than she wished to recall.  "My brother wants to meet you, not to thank you."  Kanzia had a wry expression and she looked amused.  "No, no not to thank you, well not outright, but this is his way of rewarding you for saving his baby sister."_

"I'm sure _you had nothing to do with it."_

"Oh no, _never would __I tell him what I think of him."  The look of innocence was lost on Kanzia by the devils gleam in her eyes.  Bulma had been ready for a meal with a presence of a too proud but still protective brother when she entered the private dining room, but nearly choked on her heart when she met gazes with none other than Vegeta.  "Now, now no bowing he's not worth it, __really."  Kanzia said taking her shock for respect.  Soon Bulma found herself seated in the chair in front of the one who had claimed her._

'I still have to get him back for that too.'  She thought doing her best not to glare at him, she was still angry at that bit of information.  Dirt underhanded way top go about it.'

For some reason, he found the fourth class an interest.  She didn't stutter, even though it was quite apparent that she hadn't expected the one she had saved to be the princess.  She seemed to not be put off by her new surroundings, though the records clearly stated she had been thought dead since her first mission.  But she didn't speak of where she had been all the years and it seemed she had no intention of doing so.  In fact, she didn't speak much at all.  (Ya I know Bulma quiet.  : STOP LAUGHING: But remember she's trying to keep a low profile.) Though he had to admit, she had been inventive of their escape of the crumbling ship.  Not one part of it had been found, all of it having burned in the atmosphere.  But something about her kept nagging at his mind, when she was distracted he looked her over.  She was beautiful; as Sayain standards went but he couldn't help but prefer a certain spitfire female he had bonded to.  'Then _why am I so interested in __this woman?!'  (Could be they're the same person??  No?  Ok.) As soon as the meal was over she made a graceful retreat, an excuse about needing to speak with her father._

"I think you're attracted to her."  Removing his gaze from where he had last seen the woman he looked to his sister."

"Don't count on it.  What did they do to you?  Your mind seems to have gone soft."  He received a glare from his sibling and smirked.

"Fine deny it but don't come bawling to me when she runs off with a mate and you're all jealous."

"Quiet Kanzia, my state of company is of none of your concern."  At that, his sister seemed to calm down.

"I heard that you grew attached to someone."  He grunted while eating some more of the food on the table.  "So it's true.  Was it also true that she was a slave?"  Glaring at his sister, he knew she wouldn't leave 'till he quenched her thirsty curiosity.  

"She was stronger than you.  Not bad sparing partner if I didn't raise my ki too high.  Couldn't cook to save her life and has more intelligence than all the science wing combined."

"You didn't…?"

"I did."  He admitted watching in amusement as her eyes widened.  The only reason he told her any of this was because he could trust her to keep silent about it.

"Where is she I want to meet her."

"She left some time ago."

"Didn't you go after her?"  Turning to his sister, he spoke.

"Would you have returned to someone if they held you captive, if its in her she will return."

She could hear the hope that he was holding onto.  This was not her overly arrogant brother, but rather a _man waiting for the __girl to return.  Nice change of events.  'Whoever you are girl, don't keep him waiting forever.'_

OOC I KNOW and I'm sorry but it can't be helped.  Well Next Chapter its family time for the Son/Briefs/Baradock family what you all think?  ANY way review and stuff I LOVE reading them.  Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm think veggie should figure out who _Azkutzy is soon?_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

TALIA!!!  I KNOW I said I'd update I HAVE been working on it but you see there's this little thing like WORK and WRITERS BLOCK and I am TIRED if it makes you feel better I fell on my knees at the ice rink at Maddy's party.  Neway heres the update

Never had she felt the need to throw herself into his arms.  But the moment she had caught site of him she had.  'Damn why do I feel the need for you?'  She thought hating the way she felt.  Entering Radditz's main room she was met with a site.  The remains of her blood family were currently in a hilarious version of the wrestling federation.  Goku, outnumbered, was winning.  But it was plain that this was no bit of fun.  "STOP!"  Movement ceased.  "Explain, NOW!"  She ordered not giving time for them to call back to her.

"I saw him die!"  Radditz shouted.  Glaring at her.  

"So did I, I also helped in bringing him back."  'I forgot.  They believe in the whole possessed hoop-la.'  She thought to herself.  "Look boys."  She started taking in Turles, Radditz, Baradock, and Goku.  "It seems that the only one that knows the whole story is me, each of you know parts of it but not all of it.  Would you like me to tell it to all of you?"  She asked sweetly, getting dark glares from, the four.

"So get on with it."  Turles growled.  She cracked a smile when _his_ twin slapped him upside the head.

"Don't speak to my daughter that way."  Baradock ordered then returned his attention to her.  "Get on with it."  She couldn't help it, she laughed.  She was so deep in her amusement she failed to notice Goku appear behind her.  But when he lifted her up she took note.  

"Put me down."  She giggled out as he walked somewhere.  She soon fell onto a chair that felt as if belonged behind a desk in school.  Each man took a space around her.  It was obvious that she would not be leaving until she had given her complete story.  "As it is best to start in the beginning, and continue until I reach the end, then stop.  That is what I shall do."  With that said she began her tail, from what she knew, to what she remembered, all the way to the present.  By the time she had finished her throat was parched.  Also she had four, male, jaws, unhinged.  'And I didn't tell _all_ of it.'  She didn't think she would ever be able to speak about her horrors with 17 with them.  18 understood, Vegeta knew.  But she never talked about it.

Looking to his eldest, and only, daughter he noticed her eyes close.  He had to hold back a chuckle when he figured out that she had fallen asleep on them.  'Well she _did_ just come out of the regen system, I should be amazed she's been awake as long as she has.'  Moving over to her he lifted the petite form into his arms.  It was almost painful at how much she resembled her mother at the moment.  But he knew she was going to do everything in her power to return herself to her normal colors.  Moving towards the door he caught the suspicious glance of his youngest son.  "Radditz, Kakkarrot stays in your guest quarters, Azkuzty will stay in mine.  No killing each other, she won't like it."  With his brother trailing his heals they left.

Turles remained silent as her looked to his niece.  The little spitfire that had sent him here was family.  He could see her mother in her, even without the looks.  She had brains; her host family must have been of _some_ good.  She was everything that she should be, powerful, strong, and already had she caught the Sayain prince.  How he didn't know, but the mark on her shoulder proved that he had claimed the little thing.  Kakkarrot seemed protective of her plenty enough, and he seemed not to trust them.  It was clear that _he_ had not been wasted on the planet either.  They were so different he wondered how they ever came together.  That was only an answer they could give.  "She left things out."  He started as they neared their shared quarters.  Baradock had moved back in after the death of his mate.

"Whatever it was it is her right, I think it was things she is shamed to admit."  He hated to agree but his twin was right.  Turning a corner both nearly barreled over the princess.

"Don't bother bowing to me."  She said cutting them off before they had the chance to show proper respect.  "Could you tell Azkuzty that if she feels up to it that I would like to spar with her in the morning?"  Both nodded dumbfounded as the female left.  Later that night both men sat across from each other.  Discussing the problems they had just been dealt.

"Do you think she will stay?"  He asked referring to his daughter.

"I don't know.  I doubt your son will, he seems to have a family waiting for him.  And she, business that needs dealing with."

"They are perfect for each other if you think about it."  He chuckled still in shock over the news.  "Both fiery tempers, and proud.  I find that her mate shall suit her and she him."  Turles laughed at that.

"Its either that or they kill one another.  I still find the pairing amusing, but if what you say of her power being true, well there will be an uproar when it comes to classes of status.  After all she was born fourth class, barely at that.  Now look at her, stronger than elites and mate to the heir."

"She will most defiantly cause a stir, whether she stays or leaves she will raise chaos.  I think she does it for fun."  It was with that they left the night.  Both knowing that things would change, that they couldn't stop it.  And that it was best not to try.

HERE IT IS.  I am sorry for the delay but the original was deleted by the library computer and I have a hard time re-writing things without the original.  Oh well REVIEW.  

Sorry TALIA but be happy its up.

~BUM~


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Opening her eyes she took a moment to think out all that had gone on the night prior.  Her _entire_ direct blood relation had discovered most of her life.  Radditz had already figured out that she was Bulma; he was after all, intelligent.  'Though not _all_ the time.'  Goku's secret would be kept a secret, and since Napa being the only one who could prove whatever tale they made otherwise was dead, she grinned at the memory of his bleeding body, they were safe on the secret department.  'Only Vegeta isn't stupid, I'm sure if I let even a _few_ things slip he would figure out who I truly am.'  Getting up she pulled on a new set of tights and armor.  She felt odd wearing what must have been her mother's armor, but had little choice for the time.  She _would _have to get a set of her own; for all looks they shared Bulma obviously was figured differently.  After only a few moments in the unfitting armor she opted to go without it.  She wasn't worried about being attacked.  Hit on maybe, but there was no one that she couldn't handle.  And Vegeta wouldn't bother, she hoped.  

The entrance of the woman in the training room went unnoticed by no one.  Lacking the protection of armor her curves were clearly seen from the skintight training outfit she had sported.  But all moves that were about to be placed on her were halted when a voice rang out.  "Azkuzty!  You, me, train, _now._"  Kanzia had just placed an order.

"Fine, no ki."  Both walked to the largest sparing ring, not so kindly kicking out the occupants, and readied to fight.  Kanzia looked to her friend and couldn't help but shake her head at the arrogance.  "No armor?"  She chimed launching forward, it was only a warm up at this point.

"None that fit."  Azkuzty grunted shoving the heel of her palm into the princess's rib cage.  With a grace that onlookers could only envy they brought their testing to an end.  Not even sweating they separated; there was no outside, only the fight, only the opponent and nothing else.  

This time Bulma took the initiative and began the attack; she knew that Kanzia had more battle time than her, but technique was a large figure in this.  And she being the perfectionist she was had never left her weaknesses to sit.  She knew where and how to use an enemy's weak point and make the best of it.  All the while hiding and protecting her own.  'Ok lets see what you've got.'  She thought challengingly, taking care to keep her mental shields up.  Kanzia had proven to be quite the little telepath, but evidently the way Bulma had constructed her mental walls enabled her to deflect the attacks without straining herself.  From her she had learned how to launch her own and had invented a lovely little mental arsenal.  'I won't pull out that unless _she_ does first though.'  Ducking beneath a fist she kneed her opponent in the gut.  She was rewarded with a crack to the armor the other woman wore.  She herself had sustained no major blows, not saying that she hadn't been hit, just nothing that hindered her.  "Is this _all _you can dish out."  She sneered sending a roundhouse kick to the other girl.  Kanzia tried tackling her but she soon turned the tables in that, she had been jumped on too many times in fights to not learn to use her opponents weight against them.  Soon she had one foot to the princess's throat and the other to her tail.  Needless to say the younger woman was not moving.  "Give up?"

"No."  Came the choked reply.  Pressing down on the tail lightly she approved that little noise came from the pained counterpart.  

"You sure?"

"No…I mean yes."

"Have I won?"  She received a grumble for response.  "What was that?"  She tried to sound innocent, and failed.

"I said _yes_ you heartless bitch!  Now let up!"

"Thank you!"  She let out a hand and helped lift the other girl.  She must have looked like an idiot with the grin she sported.  "I hope you've learned your lesson Kanzia, I am a lot tougher to take down then I look."

"No shit.  Where did you learn all those moves?"  Reverence lacing her voice.  Bulma shrugged indifferently, both having forgotten the audience surrounding them.

"Made most of it up, learned a bit from fellow fighters.  I just picked it up.  No biggy."  She sent a glare to some nearing men, she missed her eyes of blue, they could chill anyone with the right look.  But her new looks seemed to mute out her old 'back-off' tactics.  "I have to go, Radditz wanted me to look at some things.

"Can I come?"  

"Is the princess _asking_ a lowly fourth class?"  Bulma put a hand to her heart and looked astounded.  Her grin told she was only teasing.

"I respect you and considering you just kicked my ass with spectators and didn't break a sweat I think it best I ask."  No bitterness lay in the voice of Kanzia and Bulma grinned.  

"In all truth I rather you wouldn't, I mean he and I have some experiments we want to get done and B-father is going to help.  Turles and G-Kakkarrot are going off to who knows where to spar.  But if all you wanted was…"  To see Radditz well…I could…_arrange_ something.   The princess froze and Bulma sent her a sly look, she had no troubles forcing her way into the mental walls, vaguely she wondered how she would fare against Vegeta's mental guards.  Continuing her pace she sent a mental image of Radditz hogtied in a room with a red bow and a note on top, looking the picture of a human gift, with a gag.  She couldn't tell if Kanzia was turning red from embarrassment, or _other_ things.  But Bulma snickered all the same.  

"You.  Are.  Wicked."

"Thank.  You.  Now.  I.  Must.  Go."  Bulma said turning into the direction of the science labs.  Meeting her twin halfway there.

He got the impression he should be afraid when she broke into a positively wicked grin upon spotting him.  Ignoring him he asked the question that had been plaguing him for ages.  "You got a hold of that vile of blood I took from you didn't you.  His sister tried to look innocent, actually succeeding but she did not deny the charge.

"I had no one to trust at the time brother, of course I nipped the thing.  Beside what does it matter now?"  

"Not in the least I was just curious.  Now what is it you want my help with?"  She pulled out what he recognized to be a capsule from between her breasts and grinned.  

"I thought all my stuff had burned but the things that had been gathered around us contained my capsule.  I was very happy, any way."  She explained the black goo to him while at the same time opening the capsule to reveal a bag, opened the bag to produce a few vials of black, well, _goo_.  "I need your help in figuring out what this stuff is and how to reverse it.  I may look good with a tan but I prefer what I've known all my life."

"I can understand."  He said taking one of the few samples.  For the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon they tried to determine what was in the substance that had died her pigments.  The work was aggravating at best, but he couldn't help but wonder how she had survived the stuff, considering it ate through most surfaces.  It was going to be a long day.

Goku looked to his double, or his uncle.  It was odd seeing so many with his looks but he suspected Gohan would look very much the same.  He, in all truth, wanted to return to his frying pan crazy wife.  He missed her and Gohan above all else…and her cooking.  He had caught site of the prince, only a glimpse but it was all he needed to have him choking back gales of laughter.  He looked as stubborn, prideful, and in a word passionate as he knew Bulma to be.  It was no wonder that his sister had fallen for him.  He also had the feeling she wouldn't be returning with him, if she did, it would only be to visit.  

"Your silent nephew."  Turles noted obviously trying to get him to talk.  "Thinking of your mate and spawn."  Goku glared at him for referring to his child as spawn but nodded.

"I miss them, I haven't seen them since Napa.  And on either account I was also thinking of my sister."  (OOC I hate it when he seems like a complete moron)  

"Yes I think our princess suites her mate.  In attitude above all.  She is strong and unwilling to back down.  They are good for each other."  Goku could agree, he could already see that they suited each other; only he was going to miss her.  

"I thought we were going to spar?"  With that, they began, and Turles was san into the ground.

After hearing of his sister's defeat he sought her out.  Upon finding her he could tell the battle had been one of dominance and not one of hate and death.  Though to say he had been shocked to find out that it was a fourth-class that defeated her would have been a lie.  But the thought of Azkuzty made him uncomfortable.  Which was why the action of searching out the low class wench confused him so.  He longed for Bulma but when around Baradock's daughter he felt at ease.  Entering the labs he found the twins arguing at the top of their lungs.  Mere inches from the other and both not giving an inch, and to his utter befuddlement (big word huh) they stopped at the same instant and attacked their work in a renewed frenzy.  "Fourth class, I hear you ran my sister into the ground this morning."  She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to face him, eyes wide in shock.  Her short-cropped hair hardly moving at the speed she turned.  She looked uncomfortable in his presence, but somehow he knew it was not because of fear.  So much like his mate.  

"Yeah well, uh, she started it?"

The answer was as lame as could be; she had come up with better in the first grade.  But he had always had the ability to throw her out of the loop and after so long being away from him it seemed the feeling was making up for lost time.  'Go away Vegeta, I can't show you who I am yet.'  It was only _then_ that she realized that she wouldn't survive leaving him again.  But she wanted to look like herself first.  

"What are you working on?"  He asked looking to the ingredient list that she and Radditz had composed thus far.  It was all that they had been able to determine of what had made up the goo.  But thus far they had failed at recreating the substance.  

"Stuff."  She answered lamely, intentionally goading him into a battle of wits.  She missed them; loath she was to admit it.

He saw she was baiting him, and he intentionally ignored it.  Narrowing his eyes at her he took in her frame.  The same size, shape, and build.  'Could she be?'  He thought he tried to lighten her skin in his minds eyes and change her hair to his favored blue.  "Woman."  He growled.

"My name, sire, is Azkuzty."  She growled out between closed teeth.  He smirked inwardly.  He wasn't sure but he intended to find out if this new distraction was in reality his mate.  But hen why was she hiding from him?  He would find out, and if he was right in his thoughts, his mate would be his.  (And most likely not leave his bed for awhile: snickers evilly:  WHAT?)  

"Kanzia informs me of your skilled form.  I am hear to offer a sparring invitation."  In all truth, no matter the words, it was not a request but rather a demand.  Everyone present knew it, any he _invited_ to spar with him was nearly forced into it.  The already quiet room went silent with her response.

"No thank you my prince, I have pressing matters to attend to before I can appease your _lust_ of battle.  Now, if you will excuse me I have a prior engagement to attend to."  And without asking for dismissal she left.  Through one of the laboratory windows.  Outwardly he left in what looked to be a rage, inwardly he was laughing.  She was slipping up, her way of insulting him was all too like that of his mate's.  He only needed solid proof that she was his.  '

What ya'll think?  I tried REALLY I did.  Anyway this update is decent.  I have no real idea as how to get him to figure it out but I plan on confusing the hell out of him somehow.  Next Bulma shall tackle one of her greatest enemies.  A needle and thread.  Luckily she has friends who are better skilled in this department than herself, along with having the contacts she needs for supplies.  And what do you all think of her colors going BACK to _normal_?  Review

                ~BUM~


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Taking a look around she smirked. Turles had been run into the ground. Goku hadn't even warmed up. After placing her uncle in the care of the medics she grabbed her younger sibling and left for the training room she had used earlier that day. Soon occupying the fighting circle she had Goku both dropped into seated positions. Closing their eyes they instantly entered the fighting arena where they could not damage the other in any true physical way. Not caring at the audience they were attracting.  
  
"Isn't that the woman who wiped the floor with the princess?" One voice asked.  
  
"Baradock's daughter I think. Fourth class."  
  
"Only that?"  
  
"Check out the scouters!" One shouted. While Goku's ki had been on the rise Bulma's had taken a drastic plunge, having hit zero some time ago. But to any of them that could sense ki in the slightest they knew she was still falling. All were startled when the pair opened their eyes. Launching an attack in as long as it took them to form one. In other words, the fight was on the instant they caught site of the other.  
  
Round house kick, duck, lunge the left fake the right, and crash into the ground. Sending a smirk to her brother she rolled over before he could make her apart of the hole his foot had just created where her head had once been. Keeping in mind to keep her ki low she twirled and sent him a knee to his gut. He grunted but other than that he sent an attack for her face. She dodged it all. "You forget brother." She taunted grabbing both his fists and pulling them behind them, all the time weary of his legs. "I'm faster than you."  
  
"Yes sister." He returned, sending his head back, impacting it with her forehead. "I've learned a few new tricks since we last faced off." To prove his words she soon found herself on her back and no idea how she got there. She raised an eyebrow but didn't panic. He had her straddled; this was why she was unable to go for her favorite potshot. Instead, she dug her fingers into his calves, nails piercing the clothing he wore. He screamed and she was soon able to turn the tabled, only in this time she made sure his hands were pinned. One knee positioned over his throat she watched as his face began to change color; she knew she could very well kill him. But they were only sparring, and their rules were simple. No ki, no killing, first one to pass out loses. Quite simple really, they had been doing it since they had partnered, the only rule changing being the one on ki restriction, it all depended on where they were.  
  
He had come in to find her strangling who looked to be Baradock, but knowing that the Commander was in the science wing he could only assume that it was the returned third child. Kakkarrot, who at the time was turning an interesting shade of blue, but his sister atop him looked indifferent. As if waiting for something. He could see that she had yet to break a sweat, bearing only a few markings of the fight. When the tallest of the pair passed out she let up. Chuckling lightly she threw the third class over her shoulder. "He'll never learn." She said, almost to herself. Looking about she cocked an eyebrow at her audience. She didn't see him and he thought that for the best, if she really was Bulma she would most likely have a lower guard up if she thought him not to be around.  
  
Knowing that someone would see to the care of her sparring partner Bulma took to the streets. Tail flipping behind her she caught site of the glares sent to her from the women, and the admiration sent from the men. But none of it frightened her; she was stronger than all of them combined. And her tail spoke of that for her, having it unwrapped signified that she didn't find them worth the effort to be wary of. In short, they weren't worth the time of day to her. Looking around she cursed. She had no form of currency. Looking to an armor supply store she decided she was just stuck window-shopping. She was surprised to find many of the materials she wished to make her next gi of.  
  
"Ah I see you are admiring our newest material. Its light and prohibits no movement but is still as strong as the normal material."  
  
"I can see that." She murmured checking the durability for herself.  
  
"Are you into professional made, pre-made, or self creation?" Turning she met the taller Sayains gaze. He was obviously not one of the more powerful of the race thus why he was a merchant.  
  
"I make and design my own fighting attire, my last bit of clothing was destroyed on my last…outing. I presently have to wear my mothers clothes."  
  
"How do you plan on paying for your purchases?" The tone was suspicious and Bulma couldn't help but wonder how many higher class ripped him off.  
  
"I'm simply looking today, I have no money with me at the moment. I suppose I'll ask father."  
  
"Who is your sire? Maybe he has a tab here."  
  
"Baradock." She answered earning a look from him.  
  
"Don't play with me child, I'm old not stupid. His daughter has been dead for." She cut him off by holding his throat.  
  
"If you do not believe me I shall be forced to return at a later date, either that or find another place to suite my demands. Can you not call him?" The Sayain nodded and she released him. Moving to a communication station he set about contacting her sire. Soon the scarred man was on the screen. Pushing the salesman aside Bulma began to speak.  
  
"Do you have an account here father?" She questioned gesturing to the store behind her. Goku, who was in the background, saw that she was shopping and promptly began laughing. She made out a few such words as, 'shopping spree', and 'broke.' She would kill him later.  
  
"Yes. What do you plan on buying?" He sounded weary; he was right to do so.  
  
"I need clothes, along with the fact that I need some training outfits and a battle gi." He nodded and she left her father to discuss things with the suspicious storeowner. Going back to the choices of material she mentally began designing her gi. Dark colors. Ones to contrast her pale skin, there was no doubt in her mind that she would regain her true colorings, chemicals had done this and if she had to call upon the dragon she would do it. Pulling out enough black fabric to make three gi's she began making her pile. Tools to create her own armor. She decided some of her wants would have to be self-created; many of her picks had been discarded or destroyed. "I want this." She stated pointing to the pile she had created. When all had been charged to the account he handed her a large sum of money.  
  
"I was told to give you any change from the amount he granted you. I suspect you to be the spoiled child with her father wrapped around her finger?" He was joking and she gave him a smile. "I'll have your packages delivered to your quarters. I think he thought you not to make your wardrobe from scratch. Cheaper but more time consuming." She caught the hidden question.  
  
"I prefer my own style of fighting attire."  
  
"Many do." He nodded agreeing with her that with talent personally made outfits were better. Stepping out into the streets again she looked around, deciding not to waste food on money she pushed her hunger aside.  
  
'I haven't had lunch yet.' She grumbled to herself trying to find metals to re-create her lock pick collection.  
  
Pacing back and forth he waited for his sister to return. He hadn't seen her since the spar. And after hearing of her shopping spree he couldn't help but have broke down laughing. She would probably get him back for it but the thought of her spending their father's money was too great. He remembered her shopping habits from back home. Ignoring his long haired brother he continued to pace the door.  
  
"Doing that won't make her come back any faster. What is it you need of her." Looking to the older man he decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him.  
  
"I want her to send me to Chi-Chi and Gohan."  
  
"Yes the second banshee and the brat, I suppose that bald man is one of your friends as well?" Goku nodded knowing that even though his words were insults he meant nothing by them.  
  
"My wife and son."  
  
"You have a strong mate, not a Sayain but you had sired a good son. He glared to the prince and caused much trouble before Bulma could deal away for their leavings. I seriously doubt that she would have listened had the King denied her the chance to free them. She would have gotten them away no matter the situation." Goku nodded. He knew his sister, Radditz was right. Bulma did whatever she wanted no matter what others told her. At the sound of the door sliding open he saw her walk in. she nodded to him and glared to Radditz.  
  
"We're going for a walk, you are not going to ask what we're going to do or where we're going." Radditz nodded looking amused that she even had to tell him.  
  
"Have fun brother, I fear your return to your mate will involve her shouting for some ungodly reason." Goku grinned, Chi-Chi probably would yell at him for his death. No matter that it wasn't his fault. Moving out into the hall he followed the short haired woman, change of color or not there was no doubt as to the fact that she was still the same girl he had grown with.  
  
Slipping past guards much as she had the last time she made to steal a pod she was soon programming a round sphere to take her brother to his wife and kid. Detaching the tracking system she pushed him into the ball. "If I can stand being in one of these things you can. A sleeping gas will come in once you're in space and you'll sleep the whole way." Reading his look she added. "I'm not coming with you, not yet. I have to fix this first." She added disgustedly gesturing to her hair.  
  
"You could wish…" He started.  
  
"What? And give up on a challenge?" HE gave her a knowing look and she was tempted to break down.  
  
"I think he'll be good for you. From what I can tell you two are so much alike you would either kill one another or kiss. You make the perfect pair. Just promise to visit." She nodded dumbly as he shot off into space. Just barely making it out of site in time to avoid the guards siting her.  
  
'Damn him for knowing me better than I know myself.'  
  
  
  
ANOTHER UPDATE. I'm on a role today! What do you think? REVIEW. I DO read them and THANKYOU to the FEW who E-MAIL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
BeBackLater  
  
~BUM~ 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Looking the _picture_ of innocence Bulma tried not to laugh at the guard's predicament.  She had just come across one of the high-ranking elites shouting at the night guards for having let one of the space pods get stolen.  He had spotted her and told her to scram; she glared and gave him the finger before turning and walking away.  Who cared if he '_outranked'_ her?  She could kick his ass any day of the week.  Taking care to avoid the ki of her mate she began trying to think.  She loved him; she had been denying it since the night she had left.  She knew that if she hadn't blocked off their link he would have found her out the moment she was in the universe.  Good thing Baradock had mentioned it; she had found it and, dealt with it.  Tiring as it was to block him out she did it.  'Out of spite.'  She thought knowing it was no use lying to herself.  She was afraid, not just because of her changed image.  But rather of herself, never had she felt something like his.  So _intense_ and it not be hate and want for revenge.  Returning to her room she began the sorting of all she had bought.  Setting up what parts were to go to her clothes, training gi, armor, and hidden trinkets of mayhem.  It was precisely then that the Kanzia barged in, looking for a lack of better words, pissed off.  "What's up?"

"Father."  She growled pacing back and forth through one of the few clear spots of floor.

"And…" Bulma continued, knowing she was likely to get more out of the other woman if she acted like there was no big deal rather than be giving her rapt attention.  She was curious, and long ago she had found out which ways were best for getting information out of different people.  Some you gave rapt attention too and prayed that they would eventually spill, others you pretended not to care as they spilled their guts, in cases as she was in now you were nonchalant and let her rant, if she calmed down enough to know what she was doing she would clam up faster than she could blink.  

"And he is setting _me _in the tournament _along_ with my brother like livestock.  I hate him!  I DON'T WANT A MATE!"

"WHAT?!"  Bulma cried dropping her work.  Kanzia was supposed to get with Radditz, not some baboon that wanted a raise of social status.

"A bunch of royal wanna-be's are going fight for me, and if I can't kick his ass he will become my mate."  Kanzia explained in a rush.

"Oh, for a minute there I thought we had a problem."  She said calmly, resuming her sketches of her new gi.  

"What do you mean _had_ I DO have a problem!?"

"Easily overcome, train like mad until the damn thing and kick his ass."

"Would you train me?"  

"Huh?"  Bulma looked up, _her? _ _Train_?  Never had she done that, as in being the teacher FULL time.  The princess looked ready to fall to her knees and begin begging.  In fact, she did.  

"_Please_, Bulma I'm desperate, you _can't_ let me be bartered of for my pedigree."  

"But I…" She started not knowing what to do with this situation; in truth she had never thought herself to be a mentor.

"I know, I know, you'll be training to win Vegeta…" Kanzia started.

"WHAT!"  If she hadn't been so shocked she would have noticed the sly look cross over onto her friends face.

'So she _does_ care.'  She thought upon seeing the reaction.  Forgetting her personal tragedy for a moment she thought of her brother's predicament.  The strongest woman had to fight him, a mere show.  Whether she lost or equaled him she would be his mate.  He was out destroying something at the moment.  "You _are_ going to battle for him aren't you?  I mean, _everyone_ else that can.  Is."  Steam was almost pouring out Azkuzty's ears.  

"I'm going to the labs, don't find me I'll track you down with my answer."  Came the clipped reply.  Without further ado Azkuzty was gone, leaving the princess to look at the many barely begun workings of, from what she could tell from the drawings, what looked like to be a _spectacular_ wardrobe for training and fighting.  

Took long enough I know AND I'm SORRY but I HAVE BEEN BUSY.  Finals and all and between school and work (I had 30 hours last week) I've been dead tired.  Any way REVIEW.  Thank you.

~BUM~


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Slamming her fists to the table she did what she had nearly never done.  Thrown almost every chemical on the table into one vile.  Dipping the bit of hair into it, no change.  Growling lowly she tried to regain her temper.  She didn't know what ticked her off more, her inability to fix her coloring problem or that there were others going after Vegeta.  She fell silent when the presence of a group of women entered.  

"Can you believe it?  I have a chance at being the Prince's _mate_."

"That's only if you can beat _me_ Surly."

"Who says you both won't win, I'm no weakling myself you know."  Another added.

"What of the fourth class, Azkuzty I think her name is, you know, the one the princess favors.  I hear that she clobbered the princess in a spar."

"Rumors, how could a fourth class amount to anything?  The prince will be _mine_ after the match, I bet he's a good roll in the sack."

"I'd be willing to believe it, too bad that concubine he let go isn't around.  We could have asked her."  Bulma felt her ki rise ever so slowly at their words.  He was _hers_!  Looking down she saw the last of the black leave the strip of hair.  Looking back to the vile she forgot her anger for a moment.  Another test proved that once the hair or skin segment was dipped in it a little ki was all that was needed to force the goo to separate from her person.  

'Perfect!'  She thought giddy with joy.  She knew it would be hell figuring out how much of what she had put together to make it but it was created and she could fix her self now!  Corking the creation she kept an ear on what was being said.  Mostly a bragging contest over who was stronger, more beautiful, skilled in battle, skilled in bed.  She determined to figure out what she had created later, she had to put a damper on these whores' good spirits.  Turning around the tank that had hidden her from their view she saw their eyes widen, they had been heard.

"Why were you hiding fourth class?"  One demanded.

"If you haven't forgotten this _is_ the science wing.  I work here often; it should be _I _asking that question."  She leaned casually against the oxygen tank and let her tale hang all the way down.  In short she was telling them that she thought them not even a minimal danger to her.  It was a high insult coming from one who was supposedly so weak and low of rank.  'They'll deal.'

"Watch yourself.  You don't even have a rank, _we_ are elites."  Another threatened.

"Oh!"  She mocked, putting one hand to her mouth for a moment.  "What _will_ I do?  Oh help!  I'm _shaking_ in my boots."  They all glared and she decided that a fight in the labs would get her an ear full from her father.  "Look…" She didn't get to finish due to the door slamming open.  Without a word her twin entered, grabbed her hanging tale and began dragging her out.  In fact, he was holding her _up_ by her tale.  She was no longer on the ground.  She made no sound, though the 'elites' were looking at her in a mixture of pain and shock at the fact of her position and that she made no sound.  "I _can_ walk you know?"  She called to her brother swatting at his arm lightly.  He gave her a look and she knew that he was not happy, more like enraged.  He also looked worried and desperate.  She felt her insides twist.  What _now_?  She didn't have to wait long.  Once Radditz entered his room her dropped her into a chair and took one opposite from her.  "Are you…?"  She began, only to be cut off.

"Have you heard of the matches?  The ones for the future mates of the heir and princess."  She nodded slowly.

"Vaguely.  I believe that I don't know it _all_…"

"Will you train me?"  She raised an eyebrow and nearly broke out into tears of laughter at the predicament.  Both wanted the other and both wanted her to train them.  It sounded like fun.  

"I am going to train too you know?  I _do_ want Vegeta."  He seemed to forget his problems for a moment.

"You mean you wish to be his…" His voice died down when she revealed the bite mark on her shoulder.  

"I think I already _am_.  Just not all the way…_yet_.  But I know you want your little hearts desire.  So yes I'll train you."  His eyes lit up.  Here was where she decided she would make her plan work.  "But on the catch that I only train you every other week.  I'll leave you to my orders while I'm off to do as I will.  You will _also_ not stop.  Meaning that you need to take time off from your work."

"Already done.  Az-Bulma.  Thank you.  You have _no_ idea how much this means to me."

"Do you think you're in love with her?"

"I think I'm bonding to her."  He answered softly.  Bonding, what _was_ that just anyway?

"When your bonded or connected to another by the mind and soul.  Not just law and body.  I believe you are bonded to the prince."

"Soul mates in other words."  She finished, he nodded.  "All right be ready to leave in two weeks.  I just found out the combination to reverse the effects of my appearance and I need to figure out _how_ I made it."

"In other words you broke the cardinal rule of chemical mixing and it turned out to be to your advantage?"  She nodded knowing it was a sin to mix things together without thought or caution.  "Good luck."  She was out the door before he finished the fist syllable.

Kanzia raced her thanks over and over again as she hugged the low class Sayain.  Fourth class smorth class.  This Sayain could kick ass, wasn't a kiss ass, and was worthy of her brother.  It also seemed to her that Azkuzty was more than just lusting her brother.  Saying her goodbyes she went to go get all that Azkuzty said they would need.  Ki dampening field, to hide their efforts from spies and others looking for the upper hand.  Enough food to last the ten months they had to prepare, for obvious reasons.  Regen tank for even more obvious reasons, and a form of shelter for them to live under.  Nothing too fancy, this wasn't a vacation.  Racing down the halls she ignored the many calls from men who she just _knew_ were going to try and win her.  She slowed down when she neared the science wing.  The thought of Radditz winning her didn't seem so bad to her.  His long hair was different from many, he actually had the sense to put two thought intelligently together.  It didn't hurt that he didn't look upon her with pure lust and hunger.  Oh she had seen him admire her but he always did his best to look above her neck when he spoke with her.  Which was more than any other man could claim aside from her father and brother.  Father not counting due to the fact that he hardly ever acknowledged her, and as if the fates were against her he opened the door to meet eyes with her.

"Princess!"  He started obviously startled.

"Radditz."  She returned, stopping him from kneeling in respect.  "Don't, you're the twin to my friend I believe you need not show such nonsense to me.  Soo…do you know that Azkuzty is entering the tournament?"  He nodded and she felt like a fool.  Of _course_ he knew, he _was _after all the girls _twin!_  

"Yes, and are you preparing for defending yourself from lustful men.  Unlike the prince you have to fight each man."

"Yes I plan on training everyday up until the tournament.  What of you?"  She asked feeling a blush form on her cheeks.  "Will you be…entering?"

"Well I…I…" He stuttered adorably.  She felt her heart leap and she wanted to grin and kiss him at the same time.  She took pity on him and decided to put aside his fear.

"I wouldn't mind you know.  I'm sure you could out do most of the wanna be mates."  She stepped forward shyly feeling her belly do back flips inside her.  Did Azkuzty feel this way around her brother?  If she did how the _hell_ did she keep herself from making an _ass_ of herself?!  Before he could react to her blunt proposition of her _wanting_ him to enter she darted her face up to his.  Grabbing both his ears and planting her lips on his.  She felt his shock and the fact that his mouth had been open to answer her was put to good use.  She stuck her tongue in his mouth.  Stunned as he was it didn't take him long to react.  Just as she felt she was about to pass out from lack of air she pulled back and made for hell down the hall.  Face crimson and not daring to look to his face.  If she had she would have seen the stunned look turn to that of a love struck pup.  'Oh I hope he go that hint.'  She thought having taken sanctuary in her room.  'If not I think I'll need to get Azkuzty to beat it into him, then enter him even if she has to throw him over her shoulder to get him to the arena.'  The thought though amusing was unnerving.  She wanted him, _god_ she wanted him.  But was the attraction both ways?  And did he truly like her or was it all a very good act.  'I have Azkuzty, she'll know.  I hope.'  Forcing her body to calm she prepared for bed.  Trying to ignore all her fears and misgivings.  This would be a long night.

_Well what did you think.  Longer than usual but not much.  Sorry for taking so long but I have forty hours a week and have been either dead tired or busy and so on.  PLUS I wish to have a LIFE.  Insignificant as it may be I **like** it.  Anyway **REVIEW!!!!**_

****

~BUM~


	18. Chapter Eighteen

When the time came for Bulma to begin her life as a teacher she felt ready to hide.  Of course she was ready, ki dampening field so that they wouldn't be found.  All she could do was be thankful for capsules and that she had snuck out and set up both training areas in advance.  

Week One---Kanzia

She followed the lower classed Sayain blindly as Azkuzty held her arm.  She had no idea as to why the fourth class thought she shouldn't know where they were but she had no problem with it.  She was the student, and you never questioned the teacher…that was unless you were defending yourself from said teacher and fighting to hold his heart beneath your boot in the dirt.  But that was another time and situation.  Aside from the fact that Azkuzty was after her brother not her, when they landed she was allowed to remove the blindfold.  The first thing Azkuzty did was demolish her scouter.  "You won't be needing this by the time I'm done with you.  Sayains are by far too reliant on the things and I have seen them used against you."

"You speak as if you're not Sayain yourself."  She remarked still shocked that her scouter was in pieces in the dirt.  Azkuzty looked startled for a moment but then resumed her speech.

"Look at what I'm saying from an outside view.  What of off world people who have no need for a scouter.  Trust me princess, they use the fact for their advantage."  Thinking over what was being said she slowly nodded.  Azkuzty was right, the advantages by far outweighed any reason to not bother with learning to gage ki on her own.  "With learning to sense others you can tell how high your own is, and lower it.  To hide, to mislead, to trick."

"Cowardly."  She began ready to preach what she had been taught in her youth.

"No, cunning.  If you are underestimated you will have the higher ground in battle."  And so it began.  Kanzia learned to take food, drink, and sleep in whatever order it was given to her.  In any amount, and be grateful for it at all times.  Azkuzty, though a great friend was a relentless trainer.  She was another person when teaching, cold, detached, and ready to beat you down with an answer whenever you objected to something.  She was almost glad to see her friend go when she left for her own week of training.  A bath in the creek a change of clothes and she was gone.

Week Two---Radditz

He stared at her in mute shock.  They had been at it from sun up to sun down, he was ready to fall.  She had told him that his training for the day was over, from what he could see hers had just begun.  The ki dampeners that hid their rising powers were being put to use as she went all out in a speed that boggled the mind.  The fact that she was blond and her power had caused his scouter to explode didn't help either.  Finishing his meal he forced his body to sleep.  He hardly felt as if he had closed his eyes when he felt the frigid water calling him to alert.  The moon was high and so was her ki.  He had pulled enough of his scattered wits together in time to block her attack.  "Be ready at all times."  She lectured as he barely avoided a fist to his face.  "Never be caught off guard."  With that she sent a roundhouse kick that sent him into the nearest cliff.  Shaking himself he felt the rocks fall at his sides.  "Give up?"  She challenged.

"Never."  He growled, attacking her with all the tricks he could pull.  He held the advantage of experience and years of battle, she held the advantage of power and quick thinking.  Along with the speed he had known her to posses since their first meeting on Chikyuu.  

Bulma looked to her twin in silence.  Contrary to what she portrayed she was dead on her feet.  Falling into her pallet she decided to bathe in the morning.  Her first week with each was over, and aside from teaching them the hard knocks way she had trained on her own.  And in turn had sacrificed much needed sleep.  Radditz had already commented on her dwindling physic, she was losing weight too quickly, much more and she would be in danger.  'I'll be fine.'  She thought.  'I'll just eat more, even if I have to cook it myself.'  Dawn came all too soon for her, she rolled over and opted for more sleep.  It was mid morning when Radditz offered her a meal.  She ate it in two breathes before grabbing her bag of things and heading for the water.  Leaping in she let the frigid water cool her heated nerves.  Dreams of Sayain Prince's were not what one could call resting, or relaxing for that matter.  'If I could I would strangle him.  I would'  She thought, scrubbing a weeks worth of dirt and sweat from her skin, not to mention the scent of her brother, that of which Kanzia would most definitely pick up. 

Kanzia looked to her trainer, they were taking a day of rest, and she was beginning to worry.  "Azkuzty.  Are you feeling well?"

"What?"  She asked, giving her a look of curiosity.  Being blunt she forced out her observation.

"I don't know what you do on your weeks away from me but it sure as hell isn't eating and sleeping.  You're losing weight and I'm willing to bet you won't make it to the end of next week without passing out."  The older woman looked down, avoiding her gaze.  

"I train too hard to find time to eat, I do believe I'm turning into my brother."

"Radditz?"  She shook her head and the princess felt a wave of confusion.

"Kakkarrot.  You know I was lost and thought dead correct?"  Kanzia nodded.  "Well as it was I was with him, it took a while for me to figure our relation but other than that he and I loved one another.  His mate, well she was the cook from heaven."  Kanzia could see that there was respect for the obvious non-Sayain.  "And she made sure he ate, well I had no one to force me to eat, I simply forgot my meals and sleep."  She must have seen Kanzia's look and added.  "Trust me when I say that forgetting those two things is not a chore for me."  

"Got take a bath Azkuzty, a nice long one.  I will come to fetch you when the food is ready.  My cooking skills may not be up to par of your brothers mate but I'm by far better than you."

"Big feat that be."  The older of the two stated.  But she grabbed a new gi and left for the water.  Looking around she began to ready for a large meal, an somehow cook it over a small fire.

'Oh fun.'  

Calmly she stripped her ruined clothes, she was running out.  'I'll make some new ones later.'  Sending a blast of energy into the secluded apart of the water she heated it to her liking.  Slipping in she began to scrub herself clean, frowning as she took note of her appearing ribs.  Kanzia was right; she was losing weight faster than she thought.  'And I've never ate so much in my life.'  She thought recalling all the times she had choked down her own cooking.  Ducking under the water she scrubbed the dirt from her scalp.  Slowly her hair was beginning to grow out, in her true color she was happy to know.  She had taken to wearing a bandana to cover the new growth and outrageous color of her hair.  She was going to have to explain it to Kanzia soon.  She just didn't know how.

"Azkuzty?"  Turning sharply she met eyes with the princess.  Whose gaze was flickering from her hair to her shoulder.  

'I guess the time decide not to wait.'  She thought as she finally got the princess to look her in the eye.

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Ha ha I got you!  Anyway I know FINALLY and UPDATE.  Was it any good?  TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you.

~BUM~


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Unable to speak further here eyes continued to take in the oddly colored roots of her trainer's hair and the mating mark her shoulder displayed. "You…but…" She had forgotten about the time of seeing the mark. How she would never know. 

"I suppose you would like to hear the whole of the story?" Regaining her bearings she glared.

"You bet."

"Let me get dressed." She glared at her trainer and waited silently; doing her best to ignore all the bones she was seeing. Even with her anger, she was still worried about Azkutzy.  Her bones were becoming painfully visible and yet she still contained the strength and power to defeat her.  They walked back to camp and Azkutzy was dressed in merely a fighting gi, no armor.

"For the beginning I am all I have told you I am.  I have not lied to you and therefore given you no reason not to believe all I will tell you.  My family, Radditz, Turles, Kakkarrot, and Radditz all know this as well."  The fourth class took a drink of water and settled into one of the makeshift cushions that were beside the fire.  "I was sent on a purging mission at a young age, my pod never made it there.  Instead, I barely survived an explosion that landed me on the planet Chikyuu.  I was found by a rich scientist and his wife, with his lifeblood he gave me a second chance to live.  With his blood in my veins, I went under a few changes.  I grew violently ill, eventually my skin tone, eyes, and hair changed color."

"You look normal to me."  She commented, she paused when the older two held up her hand.

"All will be explained, just hold on a minute.  Anyway I was adopted by these two humans and loved by them.  I knew myself not to be of the planet I called home but didn't care, the only physical difference of our two races was my strength, thirst for a challenge, and tail.  All easily channeled or hidden.  I became the most intelligent being on the planet with my adoptive father as my only competition.  As a child I grew tireless and went off in search of mythical things.  In these years I found the best of my friends, I also found a boy similar to myself, right down to the tail.  His name was Son Goku, a blood test and comparison later and I found many things out.  We were of the same race, and the same parents.  And even though we had grown up so differently, myself with all I could ask for and at the head of technology, and he hidden in the depths of the forgotten lands, raised by an old hermit.  We were so much alike, we sparred and loved one another.  I was there at his wedding, that would be the public announcement of his taking a mate, and I was there when his son was born.  I was a big a part of his family as a sister could be.  Then Radditz and Napa came.  Needless to say Napa killed my brother and I was taken captive."

"But I saw your brother, if he was dead?"

"All will be told, anyway, Radditz was curious about me, took a blood sample.  It mysteriously disappeared.  _I had nothing to do with that of course.  Well first meeting with prince porcupine and I killed Napa with a weapon I had created when locked in a cell.  I belonged to Radditz, with my coloring and the way I acted I was able to hide the fact that I was a born Sayain.  Eventually I tried to escape, I was under a ki collar and that is the only reason I was ever caught.  I ran into a beast on the planet and we had a disagreement over what his evening meal would be.  I was wounded and Vegeta was able to track me because of that.  Soon I belonged to him, we stayed away from each other for the most part.  I built his training equipment and argued with him."_

Kanzia looked to the woman who had confessed being the woman her brother cared for.  She wondered how she had avoided him for so long.  If they were bonded like he had said it had to be a good amount of trickery on her part.  No wonder she had been shocked at the meal with him, she had thought it out of respect.  'Turns out I was wrong, it was out of fear of him finding her out.'

"Eventually an old enemy of mine popped up and we had a little adventure.  The night we got back, I escaped, heading for a planet I had sent my brothers mate and child to.  There I was able to use magic to bring Goku back to life.  The catch was that I had to be in the precise co-ordinates of his death when he appeared.  We timed it out and I set out into space.  In the ship you and I traveled in.  Some bug aliens captured me and they assumed me Sayain, they couldn't see in color.  There I met Baradock and Turles for the first time.  With their aid I escaped, Turles got away in one of the pods while father and I used my ship.  Eventually I got to my destination and we soon had a third person in the ship.  The ship you were in practically swallowed ours.  I got the men out before the welcoming committee arrived and I knew you to be in the ship.  So I went in search of the reason of my nightmares.  Some chemical mix doused me as I went through and that is the reason I have the appearance I bare now.  Since then, I have found the way to counteract it.  Either way you know the story since then."

"What about the mark?"  She demanded, understanding why Azkutzy acted the way she did.

"Vegeta and I had a nice and highly vocal disagreement.  I lost my short temper, tried to hurt him, a full out spar came from that, I found myself pinned by him, and then he bit me.  I bit him back, not knowing at the time what he was doing or what I was returning, he left after that and all was normal.  Well as normal as it gets between us."

"Your bonded to him."  She whispered, unbelieving of the information.

"So I've been told."  She replied dryly.  "So do you understand now."  Kanzia began to nod but it soon turned to a shaking of her head.  She smiled, this was going better than she expected and she had counted on questions to be asked.

"What's with the tournament then."

"I want to prove to him that I can fight too.  I've come up with a few new surprises and would like him to be the one to learn of them."

"Your name, what is it really?"

"Bulma, Bulma Briefs, President of Capsule Corporation, heiress to the largest fortune on Chikyuu and fourth class daughter to Commander Baradock."

"And soon to be queen of the Sayains."  Bulma shrugged.

"The solution to the muck that changed my colors causes the damage to flake off when I flare my ki.  I'll bathe in the stuff before the fight and duel with the wanna-be queen girls without powering up much.  When I go against Vegeta I'll let the planet see how strong I am."  'And show Vegeta that he can't push me around.'  She thought smiling to herself.  What came after that was yet to be determined.  But she suddenly didn't want to be away from the man who had claimed her as his mate, she missed the ass and wanted to be with him again.

I KNOW long time.  But this was hard to get out.  The fight should be out within the next two or three chapters then this fic is DONE.  So REVIEW and tell me what you think.  I LOVE to read them and try to answer the questions you ask at the top of the next chapter with them.  Thanks for reading and putting up with me.

~BUM~


	20. Chapter Twenty

Walking down the streets, she decided to enjoy her free time.  She had told Kanzia that she was taking the next week off for personal training, the same went for Radditz.  So both were _still clueless as to her scheme and she was free to roam for two weeks.  Walking into the nearest place with decent food, she was soon inhaling all she could eat.  Her bones had brought many disgusted looks her way and she was more than willing to pack on some extra weight.  She found the highest calorie food she could find, which evidently tasted the best, and packed it in and then some.  _

"Where do you put it all?"  A server asked as he brought her, her fifth Sayain sized serving.

"My hallow leg."  She answered and dug in.  By the time she had paid her tab she was full and quite content to find some place and take a nap for the next three days.  "I've been too busy to eat and the result is as you see."  With another three servings she was full.  The tab she had created was substantial.  But she planned on paying it off, Kanzia insisted of paying her for her lessons so her bank account was hardly bothered by the deduction.  Looking around she strolled lazily down the streets, donned in Sayain armor to attract less attention she knew about the three men, elites by their 'power' that were following her.  Turning in a circle sharply she lifted off the ground to meet their eyes.  "Why don't you boys run along and follow something with the same brain capacity.  Your tail perhaps, the one on your back I mean."  Her tone was so sweet they all blinked for a moment before they realized she had insulted them.  By then she was flying leisurely in the air and nearly out of their scouters range.  

When the trio fazed in front of her she paused and let her tail twitch lazily at her ankles.  Insulting them with the unspoken words that she found them to be as much of a threat as a bug.  "Are you children going to stare all day or are you going to say something.  For I have much to do and not the time to waste on simpletons such as yourselves."  Purposely using a patronizing tone she felt their power levels rise with their temper.

"Wench, you have no idea who you're messing with."  One threatened, the three slowly surrounding her.  

"A couple of elites who haven't quite figured out that their messing with fire.  Do you even know who I am?"

"A fourth class."  The must-be leader sneered.  Saying the rank as if it were an insult.  "In other words subject to our will."

"That's where you're wrong, I am commander Baradock's only daughter.  And beyond that I work at the palace in the science wing.  But that means nothing for the fact that I am more than capable to run you three into the ground."  She smiled arrogantly, missing how she resembled the prince when she did so.  "At once."  It was all the invitation and goading they needed, they attacked.  Ducking she sent her fist into his armor, literally.  Shoving dork one into dimwit two she was left with doofus for a moment.  Doofus tried to use power over training and she tilted her face to the side to avoid the rather sloppy attack.  "And you said you're an elite.  My _nephew_ could kick your ass."  The three charged at once at _that_ blow to the ego.  They had no idea at fighting as a multi-person team.  They hit each other more often then they were able to swing at her.  She merely smiled and let them ware themselves out.  Dimwit by some miracle grabbed her hair, but before he could pull the bandana that hid her true hair color off she elbowed him in the gut.  "You three just tell me when the warm up is done."  Their anger rose, they were putting their all into the simple task of taking down a fourth class, they intended to kill her for this after they finished with the torture.  She could read it in their eyes, she was embarrassing them and they weren't going to let her live long enough to brag about it.  'But these three are just quaint into what my troubles with the Red Ribbon Army were.'  She knew that before her capture these three would have been a big problem, but she was stronger than she had ever imagined she could be, and that made them a mere trifle to amuse herself with.  After all, this was only a mild amusement before she left and returned to Kanzia a few days early.  The princess was going to help with Bulma's preparation of knocking Vegeta off his feet.  Whether she wanted to or not.  Good thing she was inclined to see her big brother get shocked to the point of being off guard.

Vegeta glanced to the elites in the tanks in amazement.  They looked as if they had gone against him, and he above all would know that they hadn't.  He wouldn't have known about the incident if he hadn't been searching out Baradock to fix the gravity chamber.  Radditz had taken his training time and had yet to return.  

"What happened to them?"

"They were delivered to the palace steps."  The amusement in the older man's tone caused Vegeta to give him a suspicious look.  

"Elaborate."  

"They tried to take on someone who out classed them.  I could have one of them brought to consciousness if you would like any more information."  Nodding the price waited, there was something that nagged at his mind about these men.  They were Elites; he wanted to know who had taken them down.  And then he was going to _find_ that Sayain.  

Sipping her drink she flipped the page of her sketchpad.  It contained the fighting uniform she had yet to create.  Secured in a capsule, nestled between her breasts, lay the materials for her battle ware.  Down the cloak she knew this would help her confuse her opponent in close up battle.  And way lay beneath that cloak would be her armor.  A brand new kind that she had just recently brought into production.  It took a Super Sayain to put a dent in it and she knew that the protection would come into use once she faced off against her mate.  She was quite proud of herself, with three days left on her little 'vacation' she had gained all her old weight back and looked all the better for it.  Waving away the servant that had been ready to pour her another glass she watched the goings on of slaves and Sayains.  For a society of warriors she could see there was a nice side to the culture.  Mothers that cared for their children, and men who were obviously in love with their mates but hid it, or so they thought, from the rest of the world.  She had even seen a few teen boys beet others for harming their female family members.  She was learning more about the people by doing this than she ever had at the palace, family honor and pride meant so much to these people, as it always had for her when at Capsule Corp.  She had been _proud_ of her family, of what she, her father, and the company had done and accomplished.  Stood tall in the honor over the things she had done, and not done, over her life.  After all, she was able to sleep with herself at night.  Not haunted by things she could have done.  

She was brought from her inner musings and memories when a large ki landed in the street before her.  All around her kneeled and she stood out like a sore thumb, making it a good thing his back was to her and he didn't see the delayed, and unwilling show of respect towards the prince.  Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears and she cursed the gentle breeze for flowing from her to him.  _He was going to smell her._  This hadn't been a problem when fresh out of the regen tank, it killed your scent for a few days, and in the safety of the science wing the only thing you could smell was grease and oil.  But now?  She ducked below the table and shamelessly crawled behind a corner of a building.  Taking to a run she forced her panic to stay down and dove into the nearest river.  A few miles later she took to the air and used all her cunning to get back to Kanzia without leaving a trail.  When she landed she was breathing heavily, having flown higher than the air could sustain her and dropping down from above the camp.  

"Bulma?"  Kanzia looked to her trainer in shock and surprise, she was winded.  And anything that could make her break a sweat was a force to be wrecked with.  But winded?  "Bulma is something wrong?"  The older woman pulled the bandana off showing the vibrant colored hair and used the damp rag to wipe her face.  Shaking her head and gasping for water between breaths.  Handing her a water flask she saw its contents soon vanish into the Sayain.  "Care to explain."  

"Saw."  She huffed.  "Vegeta."  More heavy breathing.  "Damned wind blew my scent straight to him.  Had to run before he found me."  It was then that Kanzia was told of _how_ Bulma had hid her trail.

"All I can say is that if he does track you here he deserves to know."  Bulma nodded, tiredly and Kanzia let the woman fall into her much deserved rest.  Vegeta was a good tracker, he had caught Bulma once before.  What was their to stop him from finding her again?

THERE YOU GO FOLKS!!!!!!!

AND UPDATE!

Te gusta?  Anyway REVIEW OR ELSE

~BUM~


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

If she hadn't thought it impossible she would have thought her brother was pouting.  Mustering all the innocence a Sayain could portray, she began.  "Tell me again what happened."  He sent her a dark glare, thinking that she only wanted to hear of his loss again.  How wrong he was, well, _mostly_.  

"I found out that the four elites that appeared on the castle doorstep were beaten up by a mere fourth class.  Azkutzy, Baradock's daughter.  Along with earlier I can swear that I could smell Bulma."

'Uh oh.  Bulma better keep _way_ low if she wants to keep her surprise a surprise.'  "You sure you weren't just smelling things?"  He sent her a sour look.  "No then.  Well guess you'll just have to wait.  Maybe she's heard about the tournament and is pissed at you."  Vegeta crossed his arms and glared.  He was about as pleased with the idea as she had been.  Only now she could fend the morons off, Vegeta didn't know that his little mate was waiting patiently for him to fight her.  "Well I should get going, before father finds out I'm in the castle and demands I tell him where I've been.  Tell mother hi for me would you?"

"Tell her yourself."  Both royals turned to see their mother in the doorway.  "I _don't_ see you, _haven't_ seen you.  But you _are_ going to give me a hug before you leave or I will do something cruel."

"What?"  Kanzia smiled, her mother was nowhere near her in strength.  Making it amusing, and usually horrifying when she told of her threats.

"A dress."  Mada laughed at the look of horror crossing her daughter's face.  "For both of you."  Her son's expression was priceless; obviously whatever had been bothering him had been put to rest for a short while.  

Bulma hardly glanced to her brother as he worked on his computer.  She didn't ask what he was doing and he didn't offer any information on it.  _She_ was in the process of sewing herself a lovely coat.  One with a nice hood, and flowing back.  A hooded cape in short.  She would toss it once facing Vegeta; his face would be worth the suffering of the heat.  A vat sitting between them contained a molten brew that she would eventually form into her armor.  At the moment she was letting it remain heated and mix.  

"Having fun brother mine?"  He had been cursing at his work and she finally felt her amusement equal her curiosity.  He sent her an evil glare for a minute before telling her some lie about losing a bet.  He was up to something, he had to be.  They _were_ related after all and cunning ran in the blood.  'Considering _Goku_ even goes around Chi-Chi for his training _proves_ it.'  Chuckling she rolled her eyes and gave her molten brew a mental stir.  Her attention was brought back to her work when she pricked her finger.  She hadn't gotten the decorative stitching done yet, but a few more stitches, and probably a few more pinpricks, and she would be done with the coat.  "Radditz."  He glanced up at her with an almost caught expression, oh ya she was _really_ going to have to find out what he was doing.  "I should _really_ get around to inventing the sewing machine.  Save my fingers."

"I'm surprised that needle even pierces your skin."  He muttered, still typing.  

"I made the damn needle, unfortunately its made of the same stuff my armor will be made of."  She grumbled sucking her finger for another moment.  "Besides the fabric is too strong for anything less then this.  Alright if you don't tell me what you're doing I'll hack that account."  She smiled charmingly at him, but it became fixed when he didn't look worried.  

"Its not connected to the mainframe, I'd like to see you try."  She pouted at this but her narrowed eyes.  She always had loved a challenge, and it had been _so_ long since someone challenged her on the mental level.  

'I miss Daddy.'  She thought softly before continuing the torment of her twin.  "Is that a dare?"

"You'll find out soon enough.  Now, before I forget I will discontinue my training under you.  Free up the rest of your time to prepare for Vegeta.  She was surprised to the point of showing it.  

"Wha-why?"  Had she been too hard?  

"I've things I need to complete, and I don't see you standing a chance against the Prince if you aren't working to you're best."  

"So its not that I've pushed you too hard and you want to escape my evil clutches?"  He laughed, _laughed_ at her.

"No, father, believe it or not is an even harsher task master.  Though I must admit the irregular hours you provide contain an all new challenge."

"Well you and Napa weren't exactly letting me regain my beauty rest when you were on Chikyuu.  It's good to know how much you can run on when having so little.  Be that in food, rest, or sleep."

"Yes oh one wise beyond her years.  With a mouth like yours I wonder how you survived childhood.  You wouldn't have had you grown here."  She smiled wryly as he began to tease her.  

"Oh I don't know about that.  You would have protected me, and Baradock.  And you can't forget that our Father would make sure I could back up my big mouth."

"Until you had a run in with the Prince.  Most likely he would have thrown you over his shoulder and you wouldn't have been apposed to the idea."  She stiffened then threw a nearby rock at him.  He laughed and she found escape from her sewing duty, something she was putting off at every chance, to help him gather his things.  By sun down he was gone.  

This wouldn't have bothered her if not for one thing.  Kanzia claimed the same thing.  The same 'You need to train on your own.'  Tail Radditz had fed her.  Now she knew something was up.  But when she went out to search either one of them.  Both were conveniently off planet.  

What were they up to?

Not much of a cliffhanger I know.  But are they on a loving rendezvous?  Or something else?  Come on people, you know you wanna know.  

NIQUE THIS IS 4 YOU.  JUST LIKE I SAID!!!!!!!!!!

Review.

~BUM~


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Hesitating for only a moment Bulma entered the science wing.  Vegeta was out throwing a tantrum in the wilderness.  'He calls it training I call it a tantrum.'  Her lips displayed her amusement and as she practically skipped into her father's office she waited for him to acknowledge her.  

"What is it?"  

"I was wondering."  He jumped at the sound of her voice and looked to her in shock.  She nearly winced as his critical gaze took in her thinned figure and knew he wasn't going to let her leave without having stuffed all the food he could find down her throat.  "Where's Radditz?"  She tried to sound nonchalant but he only cast her a brief glance before returning to his work.

"Off planet.  Why?"

"He's up to something and I have the feeling Kanzia is right there with him in whatever they're planning."  Her tone was sour and her glare turned darker when she caught the older mans amusement.  He knew what was going on.  It was that bit of information that pissed her off above all else.  

"Which planet?"  Her eyes narrowed and she did not miss the way his lips twitched.

"I'm not at liberty to say."  It was as she opened her mouth to begin her interrogation that he got up and began to pull her out of his office.  It was probably best for him that she had never learned how to shoot beams from her eyes like Piccolo.  "You're going to eat now girl.  I don't care how thin you think you should be I can could your ribs and that I forbid."

"Like it matters any I can beat-."  He tugged her arm so hard she cut her sentence off.  When he all but threw her into a seat he gave her the look that told her to stay but put else.  She didn't think she would like to see what his or else would be.  Minutes later he was placing a platter of food in front of her and accompanying it was the expression that read.  

You will eat it all and more until I'm satisfied.  

She dug it, she was Sayain and her appetite proved it.  

As she inhaled the food he signaled for one of the servants to bring more.  When Radditz had informed him as to where he was going, the princess saying she was tagging along no matter what.  He noted both their thinning figures.  After talking with both he figured out what his daughter had been up to.  Meaning she would be three times as bad as they were and not take the time to notice.  She had told him once of her training program.  She had made it to the point where she could last an impossible amount of time with little to no food and sleep.  She claimed that it helped build ki faster and trained the body.  After seeing his son and the Princess he was finally bringing himself to agree.  

"You pulled quite a stunt with those two, how they never figured it out I don't want to know."  She glanced to him from behind her goblet and nodded.  She was well into her seventh serving and she hadn't slowed yet.  "She knows who you truly are now does she not."

"Saw the mark, had to tell her."  Out of all his children she was the only one to swallow before speaking.  "She's ok with it."  

"And your training has been how?"

"Trained when they were asleep and my training them was work, I slept less, ate the same as them and worked twice as hard.  Right now my life involves training sleeping eating and getting my fucking battle gi made."

"Radditz spoke a little of that, he says you created a new armor."  Bulma smiled, an odd sight being that her mouth was stuffed with food.  

"It will take a Super Sayain to crack it, tested it myself."  She gave cocky wink and went back to inhaling her meal.  Within the hour she was finished and she had followed him, slowly, to his private chambers.  

"You will need to memorize this and have it on hand for when you register."  Handing her a packet of documents he waited for her to leaf through them.

"Register?"

"Yes, to fight the Prince you will need to sign in.  They will not announce names of course but your class and other details are required."  She nodded in silence as she read over the information of her birth.

"I wasn't expected to survive that mission was I?"  He didn't bother to feign misunderstanding.  He was just chocked that she had waited this long to ask her question.  

"It was the only chance I could give you, I called in favors just so you could live past your first hour.  They sent you off to that planet yes, I had no say in whether you went or not.  I assure you I would have objected had I known."

"I believe that."  She leaned back in her seat and he knew she was giving him her rapt attention.  

"When word came of your ships explosion your mother was devastated.  She didn't live much longer after Kakkarrot's ship ceased contact."  He fell silent at the memories of his mate.  

"What was she like?  My mother, I mean my real mother?"

"With your coloring as it is you look nearly the same as she.  Your body is less muscled and you're hair is different but other than that you two are replicas."

"That's what she looked like, what was she like though?"

"She was strong, a higher class than me.  We were bonded, a rare thing to follow through with in our society now."

"I think it makes us stronger?"  He cast her a questioning look at her words and she went on.  "Goku is stronger than what this society thinks he can even achieve.  I am off the chart considering a barely survived being born and yet here I am about to prove I can take on Vegeta and not lose too terribly.  Radditz isn't stupid and he isn't weak, I think when Sayains are bonded they produce more power potential children.  Screw what class we start in, or what our strength starts off as.  You cared for your mate, and despite all that is logical I care for that prick.  I know he respects me, and somehow I've grown to trust him.  I think the fact that we don't intimidate each other may have something to do with it as well."

Baradock smiled softly at her comments, no one outside of the royal family would have the guts to speak of the prince in such a way.  And from the stories he had heard she had been speaking like this from the start.  "Your, your other parents…" He wanted to know, it was a weakness and he wasn't sure he would like what he heard but he wanted to know.  

"What were they like?"  He nodded.  "Well, daddy was the richest man on the planet, he got that way through work.  He was a scientific genius.  I was quite the daddy's little girl growing up, I followed him around the labs and helped him with the experiments.  He fed and encouraged me in my science skills.  I branched out and he wasn't offended.  He was, proud of me, and he never once treated me like I was anything but his little girl.  I knew I was adopted, I knew about the blood transfusion, I knew.  And I loved him all the more for it."

"And your mother?"  He wondered as she grimaced and gave an odd smile.

"Mother was quite the opposite.  Oh she loved me don't get me wrong but as for brains.  Well mother dragged father and I out on a camping trip.  No technology allowed, daddy and I were writing equations into the dirt.  Mom never did that again but whenever she thought we were living in our labs too much for too long it was all the threat she needed to force us back into the daylight."  

She had to wait for her biological father to get off the floor.  His laughter was not a surprise, after the Briefs's deaths she had lived in her labs.  The company had flourished; she had damn near killed herself with work.  

Wiggling in her chair she felt much like the cat that caught the canary.  Stuffed full she just wanted to sit back, relax, and digest.  It was a pleasant drowsy feeling and it was only when she woke up the next morning in her bed that she figured she had fallen asleep.  A note from Baradock told her that she was to eat with him once a week.  The threat was quite figurative and she wondered if she might want to be early each of those nights.  

Upon returning to her camp she decided to work on her gi nonstop _then_ train.  In three days she was finished and she was left with the detail work, she may not have needed to but she was determined not to look like she was the trash they thought her to be.  In the end she went with black and gold for her cloak.  It would cover her face and she knew how to fight in it.  It wouldn't come of until she faced Vegeta, and it would be off _before_ she fought him.  'I have put too much work into this and he will ruin everything _else_ I'm wearing, so not this.'  Her pants were black as well, the same vine design she had in gold on her cloak decorated the seams; only now it was silver.  

Her armor fit her because it was made for her, and it looked it.  It carried the same decoration as her pants and with her black and silver boots and gloves she looked attractive and dangerous.  Presently she stood in front of the registrations desk.  Her cloak his her face but this was only due to her leaning over to fill out her document.  

"You're a forth class?"  The man looking at her document clearly sounded as if he thought she didn't even deserve to try.

"She is chansler, is there a problem with that.  Azkutzy has the same right as all the others to compete."  Looking over her shoulder she smiled at Kanzia.  Glancing the princess over she noted she had regained her lose weight, more of it muscle than before.  "She will compete, end of story."

"Than you Kanzia, but I really can fight my own battles."  Pulling her hood down she grinned broadly at the younger woman.  Her blank bandanna was hiding her hair.  It was in a braided bun now and she wondered if the goo that had covered her had affected its growth speed.  Because now her hair reached her waist and only a few inches of it were black.  

"I know, but I would like to be able to say I helped you at some point or another.  And really it would only be an annoyance and this is saving the servants from finding a new table.  Rolling her eyes Bulma shook her head.  Turning to enter the warm-up arena she ignored the shocked and angered glares sent her way and leaned against the wall.  Each and every woman here was competing for Vegeta.  

'And I have a little something to say against that.  Good luck ladies, you don't have a prayer.'

Took me long enough I know.  But the battles begin next chapter.  And what were Radditz and Kanzia up too?  (I know but do you?  No its not anything to do with them getting together.)  Well tell me what you think.  I won't be writing for a bit (I'm leaving the contenent and the computer isn't coming with)  but I promise to get back to work upon my return.  It is my INTENTION to finish this fic b4 college.  Yes that's right college.  I made it and conned some poor university into thinking I'm a good girl and stuff.  Anyway, I hope to finish this within the next 3 months.  Wish me luck.  (you all know I'll need it I've been on this fic for 4 years and 1 of those was a year of writers block)

~BUM~


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

She was once again in her own personal cell.  The irony, to her way of thinking anyway, was that she considered the tiny room more of a challenge then she would her opponents.

Kanzia calling Bulma, come in Bulma.   The bright tone startled her for however long it took her to notice it was her friend.  

Hello Kanzia, isn't this against the rules or something? 

Actually know, this would be considered a distraction and therefore your own problem.  Your opponent will be throwing mental attacks at you, I doubt you'll notice the effort.

There a point to this?  Hey let me see the fight.  Waiting just long enough to get permission she slipped in and watched a fight.  Oh boy, dead meat battling.  Kanzia's laughter rang in her mind.

They're not fighting for Vegeta, just trying to get attention of a better mate then they could normally get.  She hadn't thought of that, but in a way it made sense.  Getting themselves seen by those of better class and rank, it would have been something she would do if she wanted a man.  But she already had one; she just had to clue him in a bit.  I thought maybe you could go easy on the girls here for show, and maybe stop just short of slaughter on the ones aiming for my brother.  Bulma cracked a grin, it would be her pleasure.  

How _is_ my dear, unsuspecting, dupe.  A round of laughter was on the other end.  I mean mate.  She was sent the visual of Vegeta glaring down at the field with thinly veiled rage mingled with disgust.  She nearly frightened any who were listening in the hall with her laughter.  She would be hard pressed to keep her ki from his notice.  

How are you going to keep hidden long enough to find him?

No using ki until I see him.  Shouldn't be too hard.  I'll skip the mental games; I could blast any of those girls down without a blink.  Sad really.  Two new girls entered the field, elites.  

Looking down at his son's prospective mates he cast a curious glance at his daughter.  She had seemed panicked at his decree of her participating, now she acted as if there was nothing to think about.  Her amused expression and slightly glazed look also told him that she was conversing mentally with another.  

"What is so amusing, I would think you would behave like him."  Gesturing to his eldest child and only son he ignored the scathing glare.  

"I know something entirely too funny for words.  Ah good, time to see the fireworks."  Returning her attention to the matches he listened absently to the numbers being called.  They were too far away to recognize many by sight, so the numbers of the girls was all they could go by and what class they were in.  When fourth class was stated he expected a short match.  

It was, but not due to a loss on her part.  Without bringing ki into play she downed the elite she had faced against.  Glancing to his second child he saw she was unsurprised.  Fourth class, it had to be Baradock's child.  There weren't many of that lowly status alive.  Glancing to the box he knew the scientist to reside in he noted the many figures in it.  Something his daughter was also privy to, she had acquired the private seats for them.  

His son however noticed none of this, too intent on glaring at those competing for the spot at his side.  

After completely embarrassing the elite, one she had heard in the science wing some time ago, Bulma returned to her little corner of the universe.  All was quiet in her head due to the fact that Kanzia had to go and compete with any who wanted to make a go for her.  She wasn't worried about the girl losing to anyone that she wouldn't mind losing to.  Though it _was_ a pity that she wouldn't be around to see her face off against Radditz.  What would they do when they saw that she had tutored them both?  She didn't know but she was going to hear about it she was sure.  

Time passed slowly as she listened to the faint sounds of battle through the walls.  Whenever she left she either toyed with her opponents, beat them from the beginning, or let them show their skills, _then_ win.  With each one she refused to spark her ki.  Vegeta was watching and his anger was felt with each fight, only when it was she who was fighting a good dose of interest and suspicion was thrown in.  

Though she was glad he noticed her she knew that if she gave even the slightest clue as to who she truly was he would ruin all the fun she had planned.  So far nearly all the contenders had spent time in the tanks.  She didn't plan on going there thus didn't let any punches land on her.  Not that she would have felt them through her armor.  

Now when _Vegeta_ hit her she would take notice, she wondered what _his_ armor would be like.  There was no question of whether or not she was going to get past his defenses.  She recalled their one true sparring session; she had retained enough sense past her shock to take note of his technique.  That and after a year plus of helping create his training equipment she had learned a _few_ things.  Glancing up when the door opened she saw that it was one of the girls she had given a true chance to show off.  

"I know what you're doing."

"Really."  She didn't get up from her sitting position.  

"Not hard to notice really, all the ones truly going out for the prince you beat.  The ones we all know and hate seem to be given no chance at all.  Yet those of us that want only to catch the eye of someone, you let us show our talents."

"Congratulations, you're correct."  Smiling she moved to her feet, holding out her hand she decided she needed to be polite.  "Name's Azkutzy."

"Daughter of Baradock, I know, I've worked for him quite a bit.  Yokaz, third class, I work in engineering."  Bulma grinned, no wonder she had figured it out, she was one of the few and intelligent.  

"Glad to meet ya, excuse me I have a particularly bitchy elite to run into the ground."  Following the servant that looked as if he were afraid they would fight she grinned.  Nice to know that a few would pick up on what she was doing.  Pulling her cloak back around herself she stepped into the arena.  By now she had gained herself a few fans and there were as many boos as cheers.  No matter the race the underdog was still someone many liked to see triumph.  This would be her last match before facing against her mate.  A good thing seeing as his edgy nerves and temper were grating onto her own.  She felt like having a full out match, and only he could give it to her.  

Bowing mockingly to the elite she turned around.  Letting her back face her opponent, an ultimate diss.   When the signal came she was not standing where the so-called better fighter attacked.  Turning she sent a punch to the back of the raging Sayain's skull.  She crumpled to the ground and Bulma was announced once again the victor.  Turning as the woman was taken from the field she looked to the royal box for the first time.  Holding out her hand she signaled for the prince to come.  Highly rude, and an arrogant gesture on her half.

All the same Vegeta emerged and slowly made a decent to the space not twenty feet before her.  He was glaring at her; it was probably best that he couldn't see the smile her cloak hid.  Forcing her amusement down she stripped her cloak off, bringing to notice the eerily similar fighting outfit she had worn when caught and brought before him on their first encounter.  She saw the flicker in his eyes.  He was figuring it out.  Tossing the cloak to the sidelines she noted the servant taking it out of the arena.  With that done she began to bring her ki to power.  His stunned expression was priceless, then he followed suit.  

When he exploded into Super Sayain she grinned, he knew what she wanted.  A full out brawl.  When she finally allowed her ki to explode around her she simultaneously went Super Sayain.  She ignored all else, only seeing her mate's reaction.  And feeling the pride flooding from him for her to her.  As black partials fell to the ground she knew that when she decreased her power she would be back ot her original colors.  'How's he going to take my new hair color?'

Took me long enough I know.  But take heart, the goal of my summer is to FINISH THIS FIC.  Honest, I've been writing this since my freshman year and I have every intention to finish this before I start college this fall.  Wish me luck.  It will be the second fic I have ever finished in a true story fashion.  

As always Review.

~BUM~


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Honey.   She cooed mentally, brushing her mind against his.  I'm home.  She blew a kiss to him and beamed when he smirked back at her in return.  "Lets have some fun shall we?"  Falling into the ready she immediately leapt into the air.  Avoiding the attack he had just launched.  While spectators were learning that she wasn't where he had attacked she had performed three attacks.  One making its mark, he knew better than to leave her to her ki work.  She didn't know how much he had improved in her time away, but she was reasonably sure she was better.  So he was going to rely on brute strength and battle experience to beat her, what she had expected, and prepared for.  

Dodging a punch she sent out a kick that brushed his shoulder.  Unfortunately he caught the retreating ankle and she was soon indenting the arena wall.  Shaking the dust and gravel from her hair she grinned.  He was too, this wasn't a fight yet, and this was only having fun.  But as always playtime must come to an end.  Raising her hands above her head she held him in place, it was by far more difficult to do when what she was moving around was fighting her.  It was a good thing she had been practicing on Radditz and Kanzia.  And Vegeta was by far stronger than they were.  Pretending to walk on air she soon floated before him.  "I got you good didn't I?  Well, surprise."  Leaning close she gave a chaste kiss to his lips.  

"Woman, you will pay for this."

"Oh I'm _counting_ on it."  She nearly fell out of the air when he pulled his next move.  Throwing every nuance of emotion he held for her into their link she felt his lust and his longing for her.  Wide eyed she released him without meaning.  She had two options, hold him in place but risk his attacking her mentally.  Or block the link and do things the old fashioned way, well part of her always _had_ been old fashioned.  Trading punches and half completed ki attacks she soon found herself pinned.  "Where have you been woman?"

"Looking for my self respect."  Rolling them over she took to the air; she had more agility than any she knew.  It was time to put her speed to the test.  

He watched her move as she set up some attack; he didn't know what she was doing so the best he could do was wait and see if he could dodge it.  "And did you!"  She didn't stop moving but he heard the distributed response.  

"Did I what?"  Her tone told him she was playing with him.  

"Did you find it?"  She stopped and looked down at him.

"I found it, and so much more."  She was smiling in a way he had never seen her do.  Throwing a beam of ki at her he watched her roll out of its way.  She was having fun that much was obvious.  He couldn't say that this was boring either though, but he figured it was now time to see how much control she had gained over her new abilities.  So far he was impressed, but this was also the woman he had chosen to be his mate and bare his heirs.  He expected nothing less from her, and she expected nothing less from herself.  It was her persistence and drive that had drawn him to her.  She would match wits with those she considered unarmed, and then return to her work after getting them to leave her alone.  

Like the old woman had said, if he let her go she would come back.  He had waited long enough, and she was back of her own accord this time.  Lifting himself into the air he tried to move into his own attack.  It was then that he felt the blow to his side.  The confusion of the mysterious attack was short lived.  Bulma had obviously discovered a way to make her ki act as a physical blow.  It also told him of her plan.  Up close she knew he would hold the advantage, thus she was going to do what she could at a distance.  A good plan, but not one that was going to work.  

Ignoring the attacks that were denting his armor he continued to lessen the space between them.  Soon he was too close to her for her to use her physical ki attacks.  Leaving her with what the gods had given her.  

Or better yet, what she had worked to gain.  He didn't know what her training system was, but with how his sister had looked before she had vanished on a self assigned mission, he doubted it was anything lax.  He was sure it was similar to how she worked with her brains.  Taking and making no excuses, she was often the harshest on her own tasks than on anyone else's, much like himself when considering his own training régime.  

"Don't insult me by holding back Vegeta."  He grinned at her fear, she may have been correct in his maybe going easier on her since he cared.  But with their bond she would know, and would indeed be insulted if he held back against her.  

"Only if you do the same woman."

"The name,"  She moved back and spread her arms.  "Is BULMA!!!"  Closing her hands he felt her ki balls attack at once.  He knew he would have to break them before he could reach her once more.  He also knew that the longer it took him to accomplish this, the longer she had to prepare her enxt move.  He was already planning on having her train him in mental attacks.  

Calli9ng in more power, he got to work.

_There, there, there, what do you think????  I have set a self imposed done date for this fic, that being this Sunday.  Wish me luck because I'm still preparing and packing for life at a dorm.  And don't expect to see me soon after that due to the fact that I won't have personal internet access for I guess a month. _

_Either way.__   REVIEW!!!!! _

~BUM~


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Things were starting to get messy.  Half her armor was scattered and scorched, it could be found in various areas of the tournament grounds.  He had bypassed her ki balls and attacked her.  She had been forced to hold them back due to his lack of distance from her.  But the moment she had a bit of space they launched at him.  

Either way things were not going her way.  But the consolation was that _he_ no longer had any armor.  Moving back they bother parted long enough to take in the other and decide their next way of attack.  She grinned inwardly; he had no armor, and no shirt.  He looked the worse for ware, had to love her kami blessed nails.  He had a few scratches to go along with her more elaborate attacks.  Taking one step to the side she called in her powers.  The physical ki blasts targeting her mate vanished and her ki rose slightly, but more importantly she no longer had to keep part of her mind on them.  She was free to focus on other things.  

Like figuring out how the hell to keep a decent distance between them so she could win.

She was breathing just as hard as he was, it was nice to know that she would be able to protect herself.  Even after this show of power there would still be those who thought a mutated fourth class was unworthy of the throne.  If any survived his mate he would make sure they didn't see the next sun rise.  

After all, he wouldn't be a very good mate if he allowed his woman to get hurt, but there was no point in taking all the fun away from her.  The royal protocol was going to be tossed out the window by Bulma.  She was not one to sit and look loyal at her mate's side.  He was not fool enough to think she would, and in all truth he didn't want her to.  

Besides, his father would be enraged.  It would be fun to listen in on the fights that for once didn't have her raging temper aimed at him.  

She knew he was musing, she couldn't help it either.  Here they were, finally able to be together and she now knew what she had waited for all her life.  She felt her parents would approve, her mother would have gushed over his looks, and fed him.  A lot.  Her father would approve because she would have finally found a man to match wits with and not have fear her.  

They would be equals, it had always been something she desired, and now she had it.  And it was going to take a hell of a lot more than a few wishes to take it away from her.  He was hers, now and forever.  Grinning at her possessive streak she made the first move.  Unfortunately he wouldn't let her put any distance between them, she knew why.  He knew her plan.  She knew he would have figured it out.  Still, even though she had expected and prepared for it.  It was still a problem.  It wasn't long before she found herself pinned, not that she minded but they were in the middle of possibly the only true fight they would ever have.  

"Enjoying yourself woman?"  She met his teal eyes and grinned.  

"More than you would think."  Pulling a flash attack she darted for open air.  It had everything she would need, open space.  And more room to dodge.  Just as well, she barely kept her ankle from Vegeta's grasp when he followed her.  Pushing her ki into her speed she decided to play his way.  

As many before her had done she was using speed to lay her attacks out and then not be there when he was able to react.  Though unlike those he had faced before she was not gloating about it, making anticipating her next move rather difficult.  But he had never turned away a challenge from her, he knew he would beat her, but he was beginning to wonder by how much.  She had always been one to work on control before power.  She could do more than some elites with the ki level of one who would never be able to form a blast.  

Anticipating her next move he snatched her wrist.  Grinning at her surprise he sent hr back to the dirt far below them, taking care to follow.  She would recover quickly from her fall, but he would be ready.

He watched as his son pinned the woman for the second time.  Kanzia was laughing every now and then and seemed to be one of the few who could keep track of the movements.  Glancing down at Baradock's box he saw the group cheer as his son's new mate landed a blow.  It was loudly stated who's side of the match they were cheering for.  Glancing to his mate he saw her eyes following the pair in the fighting grounds the best she could.  She too held a smile, one of ironic amusement.  He glared at the fighters.  A fourth class, she was a fourth class.  Had barely survived being born and had now won the right to mate his only son.  The fact that she was also a Super Sayain grated at him as well.  Who was this woman?  He knew she was a fourth class brat, the daughter of Baradock, and contained enough wits to work in her father's lab. 

She had grown on another planet and hadn't shown her face until her flagrant and colorful return with his daughter.  And while Kanzia may have trusted the mysterious woman, he did not.  In silence he watched as she traded blows with her prince.  It was quite clear that she wasn't holding back, and that his son was returning the favor.  Never had the future queen of the race been so powerful.   It held both great problems, and great potential.  The child this woman could bare, if she became a problem she would be dealt with after the birthing.  

His full attention returned to the fight when the golden hair around the woman flickered.  Long ago it had come out of whatever binds she had held it in.  But before he could react she created an attack that hit his son full on.  The arena remained silent until Vegeta could be seen again.  The woman's hair flickered once more, gold then violet, or had it been teal.  His mate gasped.  "Vegeta's mistress."  Her voice was disbelieving, his thoughts matched it.  The _slave_?

She felt her energy waning and soon was fighting to hold onto the energy she had fought so hard to control.  Pulling an attack just short of kamikaze she felt herself fall to the ground.  Grateful she hadn't been more than a few feet in the air she had the satisfaction of hearing her mate land not more than twelve feet away.  Sadly though she found herself unable to move, only garnering enough strength to move from her belly onto her back.  It was in time to see the most arrogant man on the planet enter her view of vision.  Though at the moment it looked as if he were struggling to move as well.  She proudly noted his raven hair and made the emotion known not only through their shared link but her expression.  

Looks like I brought you down a notch.  About time I say too.  Her thoughts could not hide the barely there energy she had.  He knew she was exhausted, just as she knew he was fighting to stand.  

"I win woman, looks like you still have a ways to go."  He hit his knees at her side.  His tone though rough, was warm.  The pride she felt from him for her made part of her shine.  She chuckled weakly when he fell at her side.  

"Does this mean you're not up to another round?"  Her tone was innocent, vaguely she felt someone floating into the arena.  "Of course round two would be in another arena, the bedroom perhaps."  His shock was so complete he didn't notice the intruder until he had lifted Bulma into a sitting position.  Opening her eyes she felt her face display her surprise.  She had been so focused on the fight she hadn't extended her ki sensing farther than her opponents and Vegeta.

_I feel mean, I'll end this chapter here.  Hate to tell everyone this but I probably won't meet my self imposed deadline.  But I'm CLOSE.  I think I'll make the next chapter the last and a lemon as well.  State whether you object or not in the reviews.  Anyway. _

_REVIEW!!!!_

~BUM~


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Turning her head to look at the one landing beside them she felt a weak smile cross her lips.  The flood of chagrin that accompanied it was strong, so _this_ was what her soon-to-be sister in law had been up to, not to mention her twin brother.  She should have known.  

Not resisting in the slightest as Goku sat beside her and lifted her partially into his lap she heard the warning growl from her mate.  Opening her hazy vision she saw Vegeta struggling to move to his feet, beyond their immediate trio she noticed the rest of the Z-team keeping the so called elite guards at a nice distance.  She was going to love rubbing that in later, but at the moment her interest rested on her younger brother.  

Quiet Vegeta, its only my brother.  He mind voice was tired and she knew it, she was mentally and physically exhausted, Vegeta was the only one she had ever battled using both abilities simultaneously.  She grinned inwardly; this meant new training, for both of them.  She could literally feel the spark of interest in her mate as he glanced at her thoughts, the few he was unconsciously suggesting, though his were of another training variety.  'Men, what a horny bunch.'  Forcing her eyes to watch her brother she saw the familiar sight of a senzu bean.  After swallowing and surviving the energy boost she sat up on her own a grinned like hell.  Time to play with Vegeta.  "Thank you Goku."  Kissing his cheek she took the second bean and promptly straddled the Sayain heir to the throne.  

This would be one of the few times she could pin Vegeta, and have no effort needed to do so.  Casting a wicked look to her brother she looked down at her scowling prince.  "Ha-ha, I'm better and you're not."  Wiggling slightly she made sure to put pressure on his body.  He may have been too exhausted to move but certain body parts of his weren't.  She knew she had never been so forward with him, at least not in this sense.  But having had her revenge she found she had returned to who she had once been, if not a little wiser.  Her confidence and self assurance had between restored, stronger than ever before.  "Don't give me that look.  Here, eat this."  Pressing the bean to his lips she smiled when he nipped her fingers.  "It's dry as hell but-."  She was cut off by his seizing her and turning the tables.  He muffled her vocalized surprise with a quick kiss that was nowhere near long enough before moving to her shoulder.  The fabric had taken a beating in their battle and a strong tug tore it enough to reveal her hidden mark.  

Shuddering as he traced the grooves with his tongue she gasped when he sunk his teeth in her for the second time.  Not to be outdone she clawed at his body suit and soon followed his example.  The moment his blood hit her tongue her world narrowed to only him.  And for the first time she wanted to be alone with him for a reason other than not having a witness to her killing him.  

Some time later, she wasn't sure how long; he pulled back and helped her to her feet.  Grinning like an idiot she ignored her laughing brothers and if possible smiled wider when Chi-Chi gave her a wink. Feeling absurdly happy with life she entwined her fingers with Vegeta's larger hand and continued to smile like an idiot.  Life couldn't get better, she had her family, she had Vegeta and his full respect, and she had shown to the world that she was far from weak.  Life was good in that moment, and she was going to live it up.  

And rub it in like salt into the wound; Vegeta's father was not going to be happy about this.  Not that she cared in the slightest.  Nothing was going to stop her and Vegeta.  They had gone through too much, _she _had gone through too much.  She would not let one person ruin it all for her.  

He was livid, how dare that freak of Sayain nature compete?  And how dare his son give in to his instincts, for the first time to anyone's knowledge, and mark the bitch?  Beside him his mate wore a satisfied smile.  She had always favored her son, rarely disapproving of his decisions.  Narrowing his eyes at the pair he thought beyond his immediate grudge against the fourth class whore.  

Their child would be of great power.  Both parents being intelligent and powerful, the child of such a combination would be one to fear.  The scientist could keep the mother's deformities from passing down he was sure.  And if some accident should happen during the afterbirth, well she would not be the first Sayain to die.  Birthing for warrior women was often difficult.  

Stepping past Baradock's two sons he approached his son.  Vegeta for once seemed not to care that he was showing an emotion, he was declaring to all, that she was his.  His posture screamed possessive, as if his public marking of the woman wasn't enough.  

Not being able to take his eyes off the couple he could barely restrain himself from commenting on how his son held the wench to his side.  It appeared as if the woman was still his mistress rather than his mate.  He would have to talk to the brat about that, showing affection for ones mate was unacceptable.  She glanced to him and gave him no more notice than she did to the paramedics she was waving off.  How they had gone from unmoving on the battlefield dirt to moving as if they had only came out of a rough spar was a mystery to him.  One he did not like.  

"You are aware Vegeta that you're mate is far from normal?"  Even though he knew it was past the point of trying he made the attempt to discredit the next Queen.  

"All the better."  The brat dared to glare at him as his mate chose not to grant him her attention.  "She can match me in an argument and challenge me in a spar, the fact that she is by far the most exotic Sayain in our history makes her all the more precious."

Bulma's hair flew as her head turned.  What Vegeta had said had to be the single, sweetest compliment she was likely to ever receive from him.  Unfortunately before she could comment the Queen was tugging her from his warm embrace and recruiting her sole female relative and surprisingly 18 as well.  

"Hey where am I going?  I have plans you see-."  She was cut off by the Queen.  

"You have the ceremony first child."  The eldest of them began, motioning for her daughter to follow.  "And we must prepare you for your mating night."

"Now _that_ Bulma is a nice way to put it."  Chi-Chi teased walking beside her.  She cast a scathing look to her sister-in-law before getting another tug from the queen.  "I just called it the wedding night.  I remember our wedding night."  A dreamy look entered the chocolate eyes and Bulma groaned.  "That night Goku-."

"Chi-Chi I don't need to hear this, he's my brother for the sake of Kami!"  Kanzia laughed and decided Bulma wasn't moving fast enough and started to shove from behind.  Before long she was being bathed by all women of her family, and 18.  Who through hardships if nothing more was a friend to share experiences with.  Once the 'cleansing' was done with she had oils massaged into her skin.  The other women as well.  

"Oh Bulma I could get used to this."  Chi-Chi murmured getting sounds of agreement from both queen and princess.

"What about you 18, what do you think?"  Her tone was teasing and she turned her head to look at the blond.

"I understand why you can enjoy this, it is…relaxing."  Grinning like the devil she decided to pursue another strain of conversation. 

"18."  She saw the wary look the android cast her, she gave it good cause with her expression.  "What's this I hear of you and Krillin going on long flights together?  Hmmm?"  Bulma found herself being told to do something that she wasn't quite sure could be done.  "That's a yes."

"Azkutzy you really are evil, leave the woman alone."  Even with this said Kanzia held laugher in her voice.  

"If you insist, _you_ shall become my next victim."  The same look 18 had sported now crossed Kanzia's face.  

"I uh, uh I."  She buried her head into her pillow and was forced to listen to her mother's amused laughter.  Bulma grinned; she couldn't wait until the next day when Kanzia faced her suitors.  And saw that Radditz was among the mass.  

Chi-Chi watched as Bulma dressed in a gown that made her glow.  It was the darkest blue, and she had at first thought it black.  It was surprisingly modest, resembling many of the dresses Bulma had worn when going out for business benefits.  The fabric clung to her chest, barring her shoulders and the scarlet mark from where she had been bitten, then flowed to the ground hiding the figure so many knew to lie beneath.  

Eyes drifting back to the mark on her friend's shoulder she recalled the one she sported.  She hadn't understood why Goku had scarred her like he had, or the reason why she had responded.  It had been his instinct, and it had passed to her to return the passion.  Oh boy was Bulma in for a long night.  Glancing at herself in the mirror she grinned.  Maybe her as well.  

"Well Bulma, have fun."  A familiar pair of eyes cast her a cold look, iced amusement. 

"I intend to Chi-Chi.  Go play with Goku and leave me alone."  It seemed her intentions for the night were a bit obvious.  Though not nearly as blatant as Bulma's.  

Looking around the room she had left ages ago she saw that little had changed.  The bed was still there, the books looked as if they hadn't been touched, and bits of strewn armor littered the floor.  The only thing missing from the picture was her mate.  

Glancing out the window she saw that the phase of the moon had changed little in her absence.  It was while her back was turned that the doors opened.  Feeling the entering ki she knew it to be Vegeta, not some unwelcome intruder.  Unresisting when strong arms encircled her she lent her head back to rest on his shoulder.  "You have no idea how angry I was to discover that I loved you."  

She was at a loss; sure she had toyed with him verbally when in the battle.  But now they were back to square one.  She had left him in the middle of the night, he had undoubtedly been angered by her escape.  But there was still the questioning thought, why hadn't he followed her.  "You didn't come after me this time."  His grip tightened in a not uncomfortable way.  She didn't think she had ever been so at home in his arms.

"You would have hated me if I had recaptured you.  I knew you would come back when you were ready."

"And if I hadn't."  He tone was soft, almost afraid of the answer she might receive.  

"I would have waited for death."  A tear escaped her closed lids at his response.  

"I had to leave Vegeta.  I had to.  If I had stayed any longer I would have stopped wanting to.  It was so hard to go, harder than getting into the pod.  But I had to.  My family needed me."

"And now?"  The vibration of his chest against her back made her muscles relax in ways that the massage hadn't.  

"They're my family Vegeta; they were there for me when I had no one else.  They'll always be family, but I care for you too.  And now that Goku and the others are back I don't have to worry so much about Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Krillin.  I don't need to worry about them so much now."

"And do they worry about you?"  

"Are you kidding, I was interrogated by Chi-Chi the instant she had me alone when I landed.  She was terrified something would happen to me.  I wasn't exactly in the best of shape you know, physically I was fine but she saw right through me.  After that we planned things out and figured a way to resurrect our team.  I flew out in my old space ship and ran into some trouble a few times.  As you can see all my old scars are gone.  The mark you gave me was the only one to remain.  They put me in a tank to keep me alive, it healed all my physical scars, and eventually I got my tail back as well.  That was when I ran into Father and Turles.  I suppose you interrogated them upon return so I'll skip the details."  Turning in his arms she rested her head against his chest, she couldn't believe how nice it was just to be held by him.  She could quite happily spend the rest of eternity in this moment.

"Is there any more unfinished business out there?"  His tone was cautious and she smiled into his bare chest.  He was wearing only a pair of loose pants and she decided she wanted to see less of them and more of him.  But still her attention was on his words.  

"I ran into 17 when traveling with Father and Goku."  His muscles tightened and she smiled softly.  "He pushed me too far this time, I turned Super Sayain and ripped him to pieces and then destroyed the pieces.  Unfortunately control was lost on me.  I nearly attacked Goku, 18 was able to hold me off and get them out of sight.  I suppose if it weren't so serious it would have been funny.  Eventually I calmed down and she and I went about destroying the compound.  Turns out 17 killed Gero, annoying of him to take that away from us but it's nice to know he's dead.  I got 18 to go to my family in her ship and I continued to travel with the boys."  Looking up she met his dark eyes.  "But as for unfinished business, yes."  Alarm lit his eyes followed quickly by surprise.  She had surged onto her toes and planted her mouth over his. 

"Am I to take it you need assistance with this unfinished _business_?"  He was nipping at her throat when he asked this and she could barley gain the wits to answer.

"Most assuredly, some things simply can't be done _right_ without the right partner."  

When eh had entered his room to find her waiting he could thing of nothing more to make his life perfect.  She was all he wanted in a mate.  She wasn't afraid of him, or afraid to stand up to him.  She was the most intelligent being he had ever heard of and nearly equaled him in strength.  

A short and much needed conversation later and he found himself slowly backing her towards the bed.  Twice he knew she had been taken by the inhuman robot.  If there was a third time he did not know.  But she claimed to have vanquished her enemy.  And judging by her actions he had noticed over her time as Azkutzy, he believed she had regained what he had always noticed missing.  Her fear.  

Even still there was still the trauma from her first and if he wasn't mistaken, second experience.  He would be her third, and every one after that.  Catching her mouth he reveled in the fire she was displaying.  He had always known she was spirited, and now that she had nothing left to hold her back.  But that didn't mean he would move fast, there was still the possibility that she could be frightened.  Even the strong had their weaknesses.  

She was his, and hers were her memories.  One could consider her family one as well, but he knew that should you attack one of her clan, hell would soon follow.  So in a sense her family was another strength.  

Not that any of that mattered to him at the moment.  Bare hand trailing up her back he hooked his thumbs in her tempting dress.  Pulling he listened to the fabric tear and felt the newly exposed skin.  "Hey!"  Her tone was muffled by his mouth, and she tried to pause his moments.  "I liked that dress."  He could feel the smile of her lips even though he could not see it.  

"I'll get you another one."  She laughed shortly before gasping.  His mouth suckling one breast he kept things gentle.  Her hands rested on his forearms, but didn't push away.  Nudging her back they soon fell onto the bed with her on the bottom.  Taking her unattended breast into his palm he smiled at the gasp she gave out.  

Tugging at the remains of her dress she helped him by joining him in the effort and arching her back.  A cry of protest was made when he began to trail his tongue down along her abs.  "Vegeta what…are…you?  Oh no Vegeta you don't have to, I can't-."  Her last word came more as a yelp then died as he placed his tongue inside her.  He knew she had little experience when it came to sex, but he also knew that what she didn't know by experience there was a good chance she knew it by theory.  She had quickly figured out his intentions, unfortunately he hadn't been open to her protest.  

Something was building, he was toying with her and she knew it, but she had never felt like this.  Vegeta was being gentle in ways she had never felt, but she was also trying to get him to quit what he was doing.  The fact that she could feel a breeze that she hadn't ever noticed befor4e was disturbing and her heightened senses were alerting her to everything.  And all were focused on what her mate was making her feel.  She felt as if she was almost going to do something when he pulled away.  Whimpering she glared at him through half lidded eyes.  He knew what eh was doing, even if she didn't.  "Finish what you start prince."  Her tone was more of a growl than anything else.  

"I intend to woman."  Before she could make a comment on his calling her woman he shredded his pants and pinned her to the bed.  Before she could take a breath he was inside her, and she felt nothing but pleasure.  Eyes wide she met his gaze as he remained still above her.  It hadn't hurt, not in the slightest.  Mentally she had known it wasn't supposed to hurt after the first time, but experience was what ruled her life, and what she had experienced was pain.  Discovering that she could only go so long without air she took in a breath, and pushed her hips closer to his, she needed him to _move_ dammit!  

From the sliver of moonlight she saw his pleased grin, and felt his response.  Soon the room went from the strained sounds of their breaths to his grunts and her mewls of pleasure.  If this was what she had been missing out on she was planning on catching up.  Her last coherent thought was her wondering if Vegeta would mind helping.  She grinned and surged to pin him beneath her without breaking contact.  She doubted it.  

Ta da.  What ya'll think.  Ya I know it sucked.  REVIEW!!!!!

~BUM~


End file.
